Library Visits
by LucindaRemyMalfoy
Summary: What happens when a few library visits bring out a few unknown feelings for the Slytherin Sex God and Gryffindor's Golden Girl? ***Mentions of non-con, but NOT described in detail (and obviously not between Draco and Hermione)***
1. Chapter 1

**It's fast paced, I know. It's just...this one shot has been sitting on my laptop for two months now and I really just had to do something with it...so I guess this is what it turned into. **

**UPDATE:**

*****I've had a lot of people asking me to write a sequel to this or make it a full-length story, but as of right now this is staying a one shot. I do have plans to continue this in some way, but that's AFTER I finish the two chapter stories I already started. I'm so glad you guys like it so much though!*****

*****So I have a second chapter written, but I don't know if people would want me to update it now, because with my other two stories the frequency of my updates would be really sporadic...let me know I suppose...*****

* * *

Draco was currently sitting in his usual seat at the Slytherin table, glaring at the Golden Trio. Especially the not so bushy haired muggleborn know it all who was _still _beating him academically.

Yeah, his dad was real pleased about that one.

It was one thing to get beat out by another pureblood, but a muggleborn? Not acceptable. It was pathetic, and he needed to do something about it, and fast, before his dad killed him.

Just then all three of them looked over at him, and he scowled. Harry and Ron turned around, but Hermione raised an eyebrow as if to say,_"You're not as intimidating as you think."_

She turned back around and picked up the conversation with her friends, while Draco glared at her back.

"Have you heard she's supposedly dating Weasely now?"

Draco looked over at his best friend Blaise, a disgusted look on his face, but for what reason he wasn't quite sure. He didn't care to discuss Weaselbee's relationship, especially if it concerned Granger, because even _she _could do better.

"What makes you think I keep tabs on their personal lives?"

"Well as much as you stare at her-"

"_Glare_. I glare, Blaise. I do not stare. I occasionally scowl, but I do not stare." he snapped, even more irritated.

"Whatever you say mate." said Blaise, shaking his head.

Draco was already irritated, so instead of making a scene he stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. He didn't know where he was headed, but anywhere that was away from people worked for him.

* * *

Hermione spent the majority of her time in the library, attempting to avoid Harry and Ron's request for her to do their homework. She settled in to her usual table, books spread out in front of her, and started on her Arithmancy homework.

She liked Arithmancy...sometimes. It was the one subject that ever really gave her trouble, but she took pleasure in the fact that even though she struggled with it, she still did better than Malfoy.

Barely.

She shook her head, why in the _hell_ was she thinking about Malfoy?

_Focus._

She studied undisturbed for a few minutes before she heard someone sit down at the table next to hers. She looked up and saw a flash of blonde hair and groaned.

Why was he here? And why was he sitting so close to her? There were plenty of other open tables.

She tried to ignore him, instead focusing on the last Arithmancy problem that was giving her trouble. She was absentmindedly tapping her quill against the table, a habit she'd had since she was younger.

"Damnit Granger would you stop with the bloody tapping?"

She looked up and saw Malfoy looking at her. She opened her mouth to fire back some nasty comment, but instead decided to say, "Sorry,"

He raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Did you just apologize to me?"

"I'm trying to be civil, Ferret. Don't push it." she said through clenched teeth.

"Alright," he said, turning back to his work.

A few minutes later the tapping picked up again and he sighed. He knew her well enough to know she did that when she was trying to think of the answer to something.

She'd clearly been thinking on this for a while.

"Granger, for the love of Merlin, what the hell are you working on?"

She looked over at him, her eyes a bit wide from shock. "Sorry, was I tapping again?"

By the look on his face she could tell she had been, and sighed. "It's just this stupid Arithmancy problem."

Before he knew what he was doing he got up and moved next to her, "Which one?"

Hermione froze. She hadn't been this close to Draco since she'd punched him in the face third year.

He snapped his fingers in front of her face, "Earth to Granger, which problem?"

She shook her head and pointed to the problem. Draco looked at it for a second and then took her quill out of her hand and began scribbling down the problem whilst explaining it to her.

"Make sense?" he asked, not rude, but not friendly either.

Not that she expected that. She was surprised he had helped her, even if it was just to stop her incessant tapping.

"Yeah...thank you." she said awkwardly. This was definitely strange.

He nodded and stood up, returning to his table.

Fuck it all, he was supposed to be figuring out ways to beat her, not _help _her. He ran a hand through his hair, and tried to reason out what had just happened. He and Granger had been civil. He'd fucking _helped _her. His father would kill him if he ever heard about this.

But at least she'd stopped with the fucking tapping.

* * *

"You've been kind of out of it lately Mione. Are you sure you're okay?" asked Ron.

He'd been glued to her side for the past week and it was really starting to irritate Hermione.

"Yes, for the millionth time. I'm fine. Maybe I just need a little breathing room." she said, her eyes wandering around the Great Hall.

For some reason they moved to the Slytherin's table, or more specifically Draco. She'd been thinking about him ever since the week before when he'd been, dare she say it, _nice_.

He was listening to Pansy jabber on about something that was probably about as interesting as watching paint dry. His hair hung in his eyes and she found her eyes roaming over his arms and torso seeing how being the Seeker on a Quidditch team was really_ ...helpful_ for his body.

He was lithe and toned, and she could tell that he'd done some serious growing over the holidays. His eyes suddenly flicked over to her and he smirked, clearly smug that he'd caught her staring. For some reason he winked at her, causing her to spin back around, blushing brighter than Ron's hair.

"I mean look at you! You look all flushed. Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the nurse?"

"For Merlin's sake, Ron. Would you stop acting like my mother. I said I was fine." she snapped.

Harry ignored the entire argument, focusing instead on talking to Ginny, who gave her an apologetic shrug on her brother's behalf.

"Hey Mione," started Ron, in his 'can you do me a favor' voice.

"What?"

"Do you think you could write down the potions homework for me? You're so much better-"

"At it than me." she finished for him, irritated.

"Is that really all you think I'm here for?"

"Jeez calm down. It's not that big of a deal." he said, his tone taking on that arrogant quality again.

She glared at him and said, "It may not be a big deal to you, but the fact that all you use me for is your own personal library-"

"Oh please, I never said that!" he said, loud enough that people were starting to look at them.

"You didn't have to. The way you act makes that pretty damn obvious!" she snapped back.

Draco raised his head and looked over at her, surprised to hear any type of foul language come out of her 'saintly' mouth. In actuality he thought it was pretty hot-_no no no._

He focused his attention on a fuming Hermione and the red-faced Weasel.

"Well it's not like you do anything else."

Hermione laughed, "Oh, so that's what this is really about. Me not _fucking _you. Well I hate to break it to you Ronald, but you're just not my type."

Ron opened and closed his mouth, trying to come up with something to say, but it wouldn't have mattered, because Hermione was already storming out of the Great Hall.

Draco chuckled, quite amused with the entire thing. At least he knew Granger wasn't seeing the Weasel. That alone was enough to put a smile on his face, why he had no idea.

"Looks like trouble in paradise." said Pansy, her voice close by his ear.

He cringed at how close she was. He didn't like Pansy. Make no mistake, he'd fucked her plenty of times in the past, but she was just so damn _irritating._

"I don't think it was much of a paradise in the first place." he said without thinking.

Pansy didn't seem to notice, she was too concerned with trying to get her hands on Draco, in any way possible. He just slapped her hands away and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

Hermione was _fuming_. She had never been so upset in her life, especially not from something her _best friend_ said about her.

"Idiotic prick." she cursed quietly.

She was sitting at the back table in the library, trying to clear her head.

"Stupid fucking weasel."

"Such language, Granger."

She looked up to see Draco standing on the other side of the table, his usual smirk on his face.

"Oh sod off Malfoy. I'm not in the mood to fight with you."

He found himself feeling _bad_ for the stupid witch, and let out a frustrated groan, trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do.

"Why are you still standing there?"

He looked at her, actually _looked_ at her, and realized that she'd been crying. She'd been crying and she still looked fucking gorgeous.

"Fuck, Granger. You know he's not worth it right?"

"Oh, and _I_ am?" she said sarcastically.

"You're worth more than that, that's for sure."

They both froze, as if trying to figure out what had just happened between them.

He opened his mouth to say something Malfoy-like to make sure she knew that they weren't friends, but she held up her hand, stopping whatever it was that he was going to say.

"Don't. Whatever snarky little comment you're about to say, just please don't." she said quietly.

He let out a long sigh and sat down across from her, pulling out his homework.

They went about their work, not saying anything to each other, but the silence was actually comforting.

For once in his life Draco felt like he could just relax.

But it had nothing to do with the witch across from him.

Not a chance.

* * *

They continued their routine of sitting together without speaking for three weeks before Draco broke the silence.

"I've never seen you this quiet before."

She looked up at him, pushing a curl that had fallen out of her bun away from her face before replying, "What are you talking about? I'm always quiet. I thought it was like an unspoken rule that we didn't talk to each other?"

He actually chuckled and said, "That's not what I meant."

She set her book down and focused her attention on him. "What did you mean?"

"You just don't seem like yourself."

She snorted, "Because you know me so well."

"I know you better than you think. Hell, I might know you better than you know you." he said, an arrogant smirk on his face.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and he realized that he probably shouldn't have pissed her off. He could tell she was already worried about something and for whatever reason he _didn't_ want to add on to her stress.

"I'm sor-"

"No," she said, interrupting him, "Since you know me so well why don't you tell me something about myself that I don't know."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ward off an impending headache. "Granger, let's not-"

"No, tell me."

"The only reason you even entertain the idea of being with the Weasel is because everyone keeps whispering in your ear, telling you that you should."

She opened her mouth to defend herself, but couldn't think of anything to say, because maybe he was right.

When she said nothing he smirked, "Exactly."

She sighed and dropped her head onto her hands, letting out a noise that was halfway between a sigh and a groan, but for some reason adorable.

_Fucking quit it Draco_.

"Isn't that why you're with Pansy? Or why you put up with her in the first place?" she asked, her eyes meeting his across the table.

"So what if it is?"

"Then that means that you don't get to look at me like _I'm _the pathetic one."

"I never said-"

"You didn't have to. You think you're so cold and calculating, but your emotions do show through sometimes." she said, picking up her book again, but Draco wasn't done with the conversation.

"I don't think you're pathetic."

"Alright."

"Granger," he said, reaching across the table and snatching the book out of her hands.

"Give me back my book Malfoy."

He smirked and shook his head. She stood up and tried to reach across the table, but he leaned back, easily out of her reach.

She stomped around to his side of the table, but he was already standing, holding the book way above her head.

"Give me back the damn book Malfoy."

"You've got quite the mouth on you Granger." he said, realizing how close they were, and not caring.

She jumped, trying to snatch the book back, instead knocking Draco down on the chair, but he grabbed her wrist on reflex, pulling her down onto his lap.

They both froze, their faces inches apart, neither of them saying a word. It was as if the air between them had become electrified, charged with an energy that was new to both of them.

"Malfoy-"

"Don't," he said, closing his eyes for a second and actually allowing himself to enjoy how she felt on top of him. She was so different from Pansy, or any girl he'd ever been with. She was so..._real_.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, trying to decide what the hell he was going to do.

"Malfoy give me my damn-"

He leaned forward and shut her up with a kiss. He instantly felt all his muscles relax and he moved his hands to her waist, bringing her closer.

She caught them both off guard when she let out a small moan and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The only thing he could think was that he wanted her to make that noise again-needed her to make that noise again, needed her closer.

He slid his tongue along her bottom lip and then slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring the warm wet cavern with abandon. He tangled one hand in her hair and kept the other on her waist.

A few minutes later they broke away, both panting and very, very confused. Hermione shifted on his lap attempting to move off him, and Draco bit his lip. He hadn't meant for the stupid witch to make him hard.

Hermione thought him biting his lip was probably the sexiest thing she'd ever seen, but she knew that this just wasn't normal. At all.

"This is so wrong." she said, standing up, but not really moving away from him.

"Yeah, maybe. But you have to admit Weaselbee never made you feel like that." he said, that same confident smirk on his face again.

She smirked and leaned down, her hands on his upper thighs and her lips inches from his, "And you can deny it all you want, but Pansy never made you feel like that," she said, motioning to the tent in his trousers, "From just one little kiss."

She stood up and gathered her books, flicking her wand at the one that had tumbled to the floor during there little 'tryst', and headed towards the library door.

"Not a word, Granger." said Malfoy, still seated at the table, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Draco was beyond pissed at the stupid bint. For one she'd gotten him all hot and bothered and then left him to deal with his _problem_ by himself, and now she was walking with the Weasel, chatting and fucking _flirting_ like they hadn't just made out in the library a few days before.

When he knew she was looking he grabbed Pansy and slung an arm around her waist. He was being childish, and for no reason, but he took a strange satisfaction in the fact that Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Back together again?" commented the weasel, but Draco wasn't paying attention to him, he was looking at her.

Hermione actually looked _hurt_.

"No, we're friends." he said cooly, catching Hermione's eye.

She seemed to relax a bit, but not noticeable to Ron.

Ron snorted and Pansy scrunched up her nose, "Not that it's any of your business what goes on in our relationship."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Like either one of us gives a flying fuck, Pansy."

She grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him away further towards the lake where Potter and Weaslette were sitting. Draco watched her for a moment longer before turning his attention to Pansy.

"...like old times."

"What?" he hadn't heard a word she'd said.

She let out an exasperated sigh and draped her arms around his neck, whispering against his ear, "I said, maybe we could go up to your room and have fun like old times."

And for a minute Draco considered it. He hadn't fucked in a while, and the idea wasn't half bad, but for some blasted reason his eyes traveled over Pansy's shoulder to Granger who had just turned away from them. He didn't want Pansy. Not really anyway.

"Thanks but no thanks Pans. I'm kinda tired." he lied.

She pouted but didn't argue. Thank _Merlin_.

* * *

Hermione didn't know what to think after she'd made out with Draco in the library. She was disgusted with herself for letting him charm her just like he did to all the girls at Hogwart's, but at the same time she couldn't deny the fact that she'd, on some level, enjoyed it.

He'd made her feel..._wanted,_ and with two boys as protective as Harry and Ron, it was almost impossible for anyone to look at her in that way, let alone make her feel that way.

Yet there he was making her feel like she was wanted, like she was worth it, like for that one small moment in time she'd been all he'd been thinking about.

She let out a frustrated groan and dropped her head onto the library table. Her thoughts were going to be the death of her one of these days.

"Anybody ever tell you that you shouldn't think too hard Granger?"

She snapped her head up and found none other than the boy who was plaguing her thoughts only moments before.

"What do you want?"

"Nice to see you too." he said sarcastically, setting his books down on the table.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm studying like I always do." he said, not looking up at her.

She narrowed her eyes in irritation and tried to take a few deep breaths, trying to convince herself not to hex him into the next century.

She turned her attention back to her book, but couldn't help but notice how every so often Draco's gaze would flick to her.

Of course the only reason she knew that was because she was watching him too.

"What the hell are we doing?" she finally asked, looking up from her book.

He set his quill down and looked at her with a smirk on his face, as usual.

"What do you mean?"

She glared in response and he sighed, "We're sitting here like we've been doing for the past month and a half now."

"Yeah, but for the past month you haven't been looking at me out of the corner of your eye."

"Yeah well we hadn't snogged yet then either" he said simply, as if it didn't phase him, and in a way, it didn't. He didn't like her, there was no way, but she was a good kisser, and that was something not even he could deny.

She let out a frustrated groan and looked away from him to the window. Nothing seemed black and white anymore ever since she'd gone and blurred the lines.

"And why did we do that?"

He shrugged, "Because we felt like it."

"I most certainly did not feel like it." she denied.

He let out a long sigh and said, "Fine, _I _felt like it."

"Making out, or making out with _me_?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

He shrugged, "Does it matter? You were here and it happened."

She shook her head. Why was she even entertaining this? There was absolutely no point. _None_.

She gathered her things to leave, but he grabbed her wrist, "Don't go getting all emotional Granger. Stay."

There was something about the way he'd said stay that made her look at him. He wasn't looking at her, but there was something different about him. Something that looked almost...broken.

Against her better judgement she sat back down, but instead of reading her book she massaged her temples, already feeling the stirrings of a migraine coming on.

Draco was watching her, her eyes were closed and the sun cast an angelic glow around her, illuminating her wild mane of curls and making her look...dare he think it...beautiful.

He shook his head and averted his gaze, trying to focus on the Potions worksheet he should have had finished yesterday. The problem was he had absolutely no idea what he was looking at. He'd skipped class for the past week and was therefore behind.

Hermione noticed him staring at the paper with a blank look on his face and sighed. She remembered how he'd helped her, so she decided to just bite the bullet. She moved to the seat next to his and pointed to the first question.

"Alihotsy Draught causes hysteria when someone drinks the potion or inhales the fumes."

He looked over at her, an unreadable expression on his face, before he wrote down what she said.

She scanned the rest of his work and pointed to another question. "You're missing an ingredient for the Polyjuice Potion."

He scanned over his work and scrunched up his nose, trying to think of what it was that he could possibly be missing.

She chuckled when he bit his lip in concentration and decided to give him a hint, "Bicorn..."

"Oh!" he mentally smacked himself, "Bicorn's powdered horn right?"

She nodded, "Yep. Everything else looks right though."

He nodded, "Thanks."

She moved to get up, but he grabbed her wrist, keeping her in the chair next to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, eyeing him strangely.

"I have no fucking idea anymore."

Without giving her a chance to think of a response he leaned forward, closing the space between their lips. She tensed up, but only for a moment.

She had no idea why he was doing this, but she really couldn't bring herself to care. He was a really good kisser and he was doing that thing where he made her feel like she was actually _there_.

Since it was late and they were sitting in the back, there weren't people around to see them. He took this to his advantage and pulled her so that she was sitting on his lap again.

The position caused her skirt to move up her legs, exposing more of her creamy skin to his touch, and he took advantage of that too, sliding his hands up her thighs, before moving one to her waist and the other to her hair.

She broke away, but he didn't want to stop. Something about her made him feel _alive_, which was something that hadn't happened since the war. Maybe even before that.

He brought his lips to her neck, gently kissing and nipping at the sensitive flesh, causing little moans to escape past her lips. He was unconsciously running a hand through her hair, twirling a few of her curls, and she couldn't help but smirk.

"For someone who claims to hate my hair, you sure do play with it a lot."

Instead of responding he bit down on her pulse point, eliciting a louder moan from her, and smirked. He brought his lips back to hers and easily slid his tongue into her mouth while she ran her hands through his hair and over his toned chest.

He tentatively trailed his hands up her sides and cupped her breasts. She moaned into his mouth and he felt his cock twitch at the sound.

His mouth was hard and demanding against hers, but his hands were gentle, caressing her chest, her sides, her face.

All of a sudden they heard the unmistakable sound of heels clicking along the library floor and then, "Drakey, where are you?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she scrambled off him, _accio-_ing her things into her bag and sitting down at a different table before Pansy found them.

Draco wanted nothing more than to strangle Pansy for ruining the moment, but instead he just ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his tie.

"Oh, there you are! I've been looking for you." she said, her voice overly loud and shrill in comparison to Hermione's, whose sounded soft and sweet like honey.

"Why?" he simply asked, shifting in his seat in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure in his pants.

"Well I thought that maybe if you weren't tired anymore we could go up to your room and-"

"Pansy," he interrupted, not wanting Hermione to hear any of this, "I told you I wasn't in the mood."

"Yeah, but I know how sometimes you-"

"Pansy, I said no." he snapped.

She frowned, but then noticed the bulge in his pants, her eyes twinkling, "Oh, but you are excited to see me aren't you?"

She dropped her voice in what Draco assumed was supposed to be a seductive whisper, but it just made him want to claw his eyes out.

"No, that's not-"

"Get lost mudblood." she said over her shoulder to Hermione.

Draco tensed, but Hermione didn't seem to have any reaction whatsoever. "Gladly."

She grabbed her books, and without a second glance at either one of them, left the library.

Draco wanted to crawl out of his skin when Pansy slid onto his lap. It was strange how Hermione had been in this same position just minutes earlier, and it had been completely different. With her he'd felt alive, hell he'd felt _aroused_, but with Pansy it was like the exact opposite. He felt _nothing_ with her. _Not. A. Damn. Thing._

She ran her hands up his chest and moved her hips over his in a way that he was sure would have had him fucking her on the table within minutes, but something was different now. He stood up, catching her arm before she fell, but letting go as soon as she was steady.

"Pansy, just give it a rest would you?"

Without waiting for a reply he left the library to go take a cold shower.

Bloody hell.

* * *

The next morning Hermione was half asleep in the Great Hall, sitting between Ginny and Ron. She hadn't slept well at all, thoughts of Draco and Pansy taunting her whenever she closed her eyes.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to breathe. Nothing was supposed to be this difficult.

"You okay Mione?" asked Ginny, her voice low.

Hermione nodded, "Just tired. Didn't sleep very well."

"You and Malfoy both apparently. I mean he looks like hell." she said.

Hermione looked over at Draco, who had already been looking at her, but before he could do anything she turned away.

"Yeah, what else is new?"

"Oh come on. Even you have to admit that he's pretty damn hot." said Ginny, a spark in her eye.

Ron decided to tune in at the moment and said, "Who's pretty damn hot?"

"Mal-"

"Nobody!" snapped Hermione, shooting Ginny a look.

Ron just shrugged, but then tensed, "Why's Malfoy looking over here?"

Hermione glanced up, and sure enough he was looking directly at her. She just shrugged, "Who knows? Probably just trying to figure out new ways to torture us."

Ron glared at him, but seemed pleased enough by Hermione's answer to return to eating.

Harry however wasn't as convinced. He was very aware that Draco wasn't looking at _them_, but at _Hermione_, and he also knew that the look he was giving her wasn't _contempt, _but _lust_.

He would definitely need to keep an eye on that. It's not that he didn't believe Malfoy had, in some ways changed after the war, but he was still Malfoy, he was still a royal prick, and his parents still weren't fond of muggleborns.

I guess time would have to tell.

* * *

"Can we talk?"

Hermione had been sitting in her regular spot in the library when Draco approached her.

"Since when did you ask me permission for anything?" she asked, not looking up from her papers.

He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, sitting down in the chair next to hers.

"Because it's...my fault." he said awkwardly, clearly not used to admitting he was wrong.

She still didn't look over at him, just continued scribbling notes down on her parchment.

He sighed in frustration and snatched the quill out of her hand, causing her to glare at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to fucking apologize Granger."

Her eyes went wide and she couldn't think of anything to say so Draco continued.

"I know that you're probably pissed-"

"Why would I be pissed? You can shag whoever you want." she said, attempting to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"You think I - I did _not_ shag Pansy. I haven't shagged _anyone_ in a while if you're curious." he said with a smirk.

Hermione was thoroughly shocked, but refused to let it show. "What? No one wanted to fuck you lately?"

"I think Pansy made it rather obvious that people do want to shag me, I just don't want to shag them."

"Why not? Why all of a sudden do you not want to?"

"Because-"

"All I've seen you do is flirt with anything in a skirt."

"Well-"

"And now you expect me to believe that not only have you not shagged anyone, but that you didn't _want _to. Please, get re-"

"Granger shut the fuck up and listen to me." he said, exasperatedly.

She did as he asked, too shocked to do otherwise.

"I don't know why. Really I don't. Because I don't want to like you. You always know the answers to everything, you're almost never wrong, you've been beating me academically for the past 7 years, and on top of it you decided to go and get _hot_ all of a sudden."

That last part caught her completely off guard, and she opened and closed her mouth, searching for words.

"It just seemed like a good idea at the time to kiss you."

"But it wasn't?" she asked quietly, studying him with a passive expression.

"No, it wasn't."

She looked away from him and wondered for the billionth time what the hell she was doing, and _why_ she was putting herself through this with him in the first place when he clearly didn't think that she was worth-

"And do you know why?"

"How should I know why? You're the one who keeps kissing me, who keeps finding _me._ I didn't ask for-"

"Because you drive me insane. I can't think straight with you in my head, and you're _always _in my head. You showed up and completely flipped everything upside down and I can't stand you for it. You're making me feel shit that I haven't felt with another girl, and call me selfish but I can't walk away from that. And I don't want to either."

Hermione's mouth was open and she was trying to quickly process what he'd just told her. "I'm not going to be some dirty little secret you keep Malfoy."

He ran a hand through his hair, "Did I say anything about that?"

"No, but-"

"Granger, I'm not keeping you a secret. There's nothing to keep secret."

She blinked a few times before responding. "Then why the hell are you here telling me all this?"

"Because maybe I want there to be something."

"What the hell do you mean _something?"_

"Fucking christ, Granger." he groaned pulling her onto his lap, not straddling him this time though, and looking into her eyes, "I don't know exactly what I want. But what I do know is that I want to be able to kiss you when I damn well please, I sure as hell don't want to see Weaselbee touching you, or _any_ guy touching you for that matter. And I know that I want to do _a lot_ more than just make out with you in this damn library." he said the last part with a seductive smirk and she couldn't help but blush.

"But what are your parents going to say if they find out. I mean we can be careful, but-"

"I don't want to be careful. I want to do whatever the fuck makes me happy."

"And what's that?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

At that he smiled, something she hadn't ever seen directed to her, "You."

He brought one hand to the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his, kissing her way gentler than he had before, and it surprised her.

But she definitely wasn't complaining.

* * *

**Leave me a review, tell me what you think.**

**-Lucinda**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter two that a lot of people have been wanting...a lot shorter than the first, but I hope you still like it.**

* * *

"So are you dating him?"

"No."

"Well then-"

"I don't know what it is Ginny, it just is." said Hermione, tired of talking about her and Malfoy's strange relationship-or lack thereof.

"So you guys don't plan on telling anyone?" she asked, following her out of the common room.

Hermione groaned and turned around to face her, "Ginevra, I am not talking about this anymore. _You_ are not talking about this anymore. Not to me, not to _anyone_. Got it?"

Ginny nodded and they headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Hey Ron, hey Harry."

"Oh, hey Mione." said Ron, scooting over so she could sit next to him.

"We're all still going to Hogsmeade together right?" asked Harry as they began eating.

They all nodded, while across the Great Hall Draco was almost glaring _daggers _at the back of Ron's head. He hated that he got to sit there with her, joking and laughing.

And it was his fault that he wasn't the one doing that with her. He'd said that he needed some time to tell his friends because he didn't want them to freak out, and Hermione had agreed to it, but she was definitely pissed and he knew it.

"You alright?" asked Blaise, looking over to where Draco was staring.

"Yeah. I'm great." he snapped, averting his gaze to stare down at his food.

"Yeah, you look like you're great." he said sarcastically.

Draco sighed and said, "What do you think about Granger? Honestly?"

"What do you mean what do I _think_ of her?"

"I mean...I don't know."

"Well, if you mean do I think she's pretty, sure. I mean she's basically got 99% of the girls here beat, and she's smarter than everybody."

Draco nodded and watched as Hermione waved goodbye to her friends and left the Great Hall. "I'll see you later. I'm going to go for a walk."

Blaise rolled his eyes, knowing exactly where his friend was headed. And he really didn't care. He couldn't say that for the rest of their friends, but he was happy for Draco.

* * *

"Granger, wait up!"

"I'm not in the mood Malfoy." she said, continuing to walk down the deserted hallway.

"What's wrong?" he asked, grabbing her hand and spinning her around to look at him.

She sighed, "Ron asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow."

Draco clenched his jaw, "What did you say?"

"I said I'd think about it."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, his voice rising.

"No, I'm not kidding you." she snapped. "I don't see why you care what I do in the first place considering I'm not your girlfriend, and you have no intention of _making _me your girlfriend."

"You know that I like you-"

"Yeah, and I know that you care what people think about-"

"That's not why I'm doing this." he said, his anger boiling.

"Oh really? So you don't want to go out with me because you don't want your friends to flip out, but you don't care what they think about you? Tell me how that makes sense!"

"I don't - this isn't - it's not how I-" he ran a frustrated hand through his hair, trying to keep himself from ripping it out, "This isn't what I wanted."

"Well what do you want Malfoy? Because it seemed like you knew two months ago in the library. What changed? You don't like me anymore? Fine, but don't-"

"Shut the fuck up." he said, pushing her against the wall and slamming her hands above her head. "You know that I fucking like you Granger, so don't you dare say that."

She snatched her hands out of his and tried to push him away, but he caught her hands and held them against his chest, "Granger stop it,"

"I just want to know if what ever this is that we're doing is going to go somewhere, or if you're fine making out in empty classrooms."

"You've spent the night with me plenty of times."

"That's not the point, and you know it." she snapped.

He sighed and slid his hands to her waist, dropping his forehead onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I just want to know...I deserve to know."

"You know that I want to make you my girlfriend. I told you that."

"Yeah, but what you're telling me and what you're doing are two totally different things." she said softly.

"Have you told your friends?"

She sighed and shook her head, "Only Ginny."

He pulled away and said, "But you're so pissed about mine?"

"I never said I was pissed about your friends, I'm pissed about the fact that you won't make anything official with me _because _of your friends."

"You haven't told yours either!"

"But mine aren't keeping me from being involved with you!" she shouted back.

"So this is my fault?"

"You're the one who wants to wait Draco, not me. You're the one who lets Pansy hang around like your fucking lap dog, and you're the one who's getting pissed that my best friend likes me. You're not making any sense."

He knew she was pissed, because she never really cursed otherwise.

"I'm sorry for being jealous that my girl-"

"That's just it!" she yelled, "I'm not your girl! You won't _let me_ be your girl. I told you that I wouldn't be some dirty little secret that you kept Malfoy, and I meant it."

"I'm not trying to make you feel like that."

"How did you think sneaking around was going to make me feel?" she snapped.

"What the fuck do you want me to do?" he yelled.

"I want you to grow some fucking balls and tell your friends!"

"Or what?"

She took a deep breath and looked into his stormy gray eyes before saying, "Or I'm done."

She pushed away from the wall and started to walk away but he grabbed her hand. No matter how pissed he was, at her, or the whole situation, or _himself,_ he didn't want to lose her. He hadn't been lying when he'd told her that two months ago in the library.

"Please wait,"

"No, Malfoy I've _been _waiting. I've been hoping that maybe I'd be important enough for you to tell your friends, but you haven't, and I deserve better than that." she said pulling her hand out of his.

"Hermione, _please_." he said softly.

She stopped and turned around, because he'd called her Hermione, and that never really happened. "What?"

"I don't want to lose you."

"Then _don't_."

And with that she was gone.

* * *

"We're going to go to Zonko's Joke Shop, Spintwitches, and then over to Honey Dukes if you want to meet up with us." said Ron, throwing an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

She didn't think twice about it, because it was just something they'd always done. "Well as all of you are well aware, _I _am going to be in Tomes and Scrolls."

They all laughed, well aware of the fact that their bookworm friend would spend all day there if they let her.

"I'll catch up with you guys in an hour alright?"

They all nodded and Hermione headed off to her favorite place in Hogsmeade.

She instantly felt at home in the rows of old books. It was like everything was better now that she was in her element again.

She picked a book off the shelf and sat down in a chair by the window. She had been reading for a few minutes when someone came and sat down next to her.

She looked up and saw none other than Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, closing the book.

"I just...I wanted to see you." he said softly.

She raised an eyebrow, "I already told you-"

"I know, and um, I kind of wanted you to be there when I told them. I mean if that's okay with you." he said, stumbling over his words.

"You're serious?" she asked, a smile slowly making its way onto her face.

He smiled and pulled her onto his lap, both her legs over his because, well they _were _in public. "Yes, I'm serious."

She laughed and brought her lips to his. He slid his arms around her waist and kissed her back with fervor, but sooner than he would have liked she pulled away.

"Are you nervous?"

"I don't get nervous." he said, that cocky smirk on his face.

"Well good, because I am." she said softly.

"Hey," he said, tilting her face so she was looking at him, "No matter what they say, you _are _my girlfriend. Got it?"

She smiled, "Say it again."

"You're my girlfriend." he said, his lips hovering over hers.

"I like the sound of that."

"So do I." he said, ghosting his lips over hers.

She leaned forward and firmly pressed her lips to his, threading her hands through his silky hair.

He moaned into her mouth as she tugged his hair, and she smiled, doing it again. He moved his hand further up her thigh and said, "I don't think you want to go there Love."

Butterflies erupted in her stomach when he called her Love, it was so endearing and so...un-Malfoy like. She loved it.

"Come on, let's go tell your friends."

* * *

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. _She's_ the reason why we haven't been shagging?"

"We haven't been shagging because the thought disgusts me." snapped Draco, hugging Hermione to his side protectively.

"I think it's cool." said Theo, barely glancing up from the broom he was looking at.

"Yeah, I mean you seem nice. You're definitely hot." said Blaise, winking at Hermione.

She blushed and looked away, mumbling something along the lines of 'thank you'.

"I think it's fucking ridiculous that-"

"Oh shut up Pansy." said Blaise, rolling his eyes.

"No, this is insane. Do you know what your father would say if he found out?"

"Yeah, Pansy I do know, and I don't care." said Draco.

"What do you see in her? What does she have that I don't?"

Hermione snorted and Pansy glared at her, "Did you have something to say?"

"Pansy-"

"No, I did have something to say." said Hermione, glaring right back at her. "You want to know what I have that you don't?"

Pansy raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I've got plenty of things that you don't. I have class, I have values, I have plain human decency."

Pansy laughed, "Oh I'm so jealous."

"You are." said Hermione, a sweet smile on her face, "Because the last thing I have that you don't, is Draco."

Pansy's smile immediately left her face and she didn't know what to say. She let out a frustrated half-scream and stormed off.

"Well...anybody else have an issue with it?" asked Draco, looking around at his friends.

Everybody shook their head's and he nodded. "Alright then."

Hermione and Draco said goodbye to his friends and headed off to walk around Hogsmeade before they had to head back to Hogwarts.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple, "Hermione Granger. My girlfriend."

"Took you long enough." she said with a smile.

He pulled her hand and pushed her against the side of one of the buildings, casting a Concealing Charm on both of them.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice a bit breathless.

"What I've wanted to do all day." he said, before crashing his lips against hers.

She immediately threw her arms around his neck, tangling her hands into his hair, while his ran up and down her sides, gripping her hips and ghosting along her breasts.

She moaned and broke away to catch her breath, but his lips didn't leave her skin. He moved across her jaw, to her ear, down her neck, and to her pulse point, gently licking and biting until she pulled his face back up to hers.

"Go to the St. Patrick's' Day Ball with me."

She pulled away slightly and looked at him, "What?"

"Go to the dance with me. Please?" he said, a dazzling smile on his face.

She smiled, "I'll think about it."

He chuckled and captured her lips again, but softer this time, tangling one of his hands in her curls. He bit her bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth before claiming her lips again.

It drove her absolutely _wild_ when he did that, and he knew it.

"Maybe we should get back to Hogwarts." she said in between kisses.

He nodded, pulling away just enough so that he could speak, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. "Stay with me tonight?"

Before she could register what she was doing she nodded, "Okay,"

He pulled away and adjusted his pants, which made her laugh, and he scowled.

"It's your fault."

"I could stop doing that..." she offered with a smirk, but he pulled her close to him again.

"Don't you dare."

He chuckled and took her hand, lifting the Concealing Charm in the process.

"So are you really not going to go to the ball with me?" he asked as they headed back towards where the carriages would transport everyone back to Hogwarts.

"I never said I wouldn't go."

"But you didn't say you would either." he argued.

She laughed, "Well what's in it for me if I do go?"

"What do you want?" he asked, a sexy smirk on his face.

"I want you to tell Pansy to fuck off."

He chuckled, "Gladly."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Alright, I'll go with you."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Just don't expect me to be in green just because it's St. Patrick's' Day."

He smirked, "We'll see."

* * *

**Well yeah...um...I guess I'll keep writing on this because I actually really like the way I've written Draco and Hermione...**


	3. Chapter 3

**My updating kind of sucks...I know...and I'm sorry lol. But here we go, chapter three.**

**I wanted to know if you guys would rather have long chapters like the first one, or shorter ones that I update a bit more frequently. **

**Review, because you know how much I love it (:**

* * *

_"Oh gods Draco." panted Hermione, her nails scratching down his back as he pumped into her. _

_"Fuck," he groaned, capturing her lips in a kiss, their tongues dueling and stroking one another. _

_He couldn't believe how amazing she felt around him, and her moaning was making quick work of any self control he had left. _

_He began moving in and out of her at a faster pace, biting down on her pulse point in the process. _

_"Oh...Draco...I think I'm going to-"_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Draco groaned, slamming his hand down on the annoying muggle alarm clock Blaise had put in their room. He was getting quite tired of having those dreams about Hermione. It's not that he didn't enjoy them. Merlin knows he did, but it was frustrating having to take a cold shower every bloody morning.

He wanted to sleep with Hermione, but he wanted it to be the right time. He wanted her to want to as much as he did, and if he had to wait, then he would.

He groaned, running a hand through his hair before getting up and heading to the bathroom. After he'd taken a shower and gotten dressed he and Blaise walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

He found Hermione sitting by Ron, as usual. He frowned at the sight. He knew Weasely had nothing on him, but it still irked him that he was sitting by _his _girlfriend.

"If it bothers you so much, why don't you go over there?" asked Blaise.

Draco sighed, "I don't know if she's told them yet."

"Well what better way to have them find out. Actions speak louder than words and all that..." he said, waving his hand in the air as if that better explained his point.

"I don't know,"

"Oh come on. I'd rather have you over there bugging them, than over here bugging me."

Draco scowled, "How am I bugging you?"

"People at the Hufflepuff table can hear you sighing dude." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh fuck off," he muttered before getting up and heading over to the Gryffindor table, his cocky smirk pasted on his face as usual.

"Hey Granger,"

Hermione looked up, and shock registered on her face, but only for a moment.

"Hey, do you want to sit?"

"Sit?" sputtered Ron. "As in sit here?"

Hermione glared at him, "Yes Ron,"

Harry rolled his eye , "Just move over."

Ron's face was turning a nasty shade of red, as Draco sat down next to Hermione.

Hermione placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before returning to her conversation with Ginny and Harry.

Draco rested his hand on Hermione's thigh and traced small circles with his thumb, smirking as he noticed her shift closer to him.

After a few minutes she tentatively placed her hand over his, and he turned his hand over, moving it so their fingers were intertwined.

She smiled and asked, "So your friends are actually okay with you sitting over here?"

He snorted, "Would it matter if they weren't?"

"I suppose not." she said with a smile.

"Am I really the only person who sees something wrong with this?" snapped Ron, finally coming out of his haze.

"Wrong with what?" asked Ginny, glancing from her brother to Draco.

"The fact that the Ferret is sitting at our table talking like we're _friends. _It's fucking ridiculous."

"Nobody's making you sit here." snapped Hermione.

He looked shocked, "You can't seriously be choosing him over me."

"I'm not choosing anybody over anybody, but _you're_ the one who can't seem to handle sitting at the same table." she said simply.

Draco smiled and squeezed her hand, happy that she was, at least in his opinion, taking his side. All was good in his world.

Ron looked to Harry and Ginny for help, but Ginny stayed quiet. She wanted Hermione to be happy, and her idiot brother needed to realize that Draco was the man to do it.

Harry however, being Ron's best friend, said, "Come on, let's go sit by Longbottom."

"Harry," protested Ginny.

"It's fine," he said, slightly irritated.

Ron rolled his eyes, "What, you going to talk to me about this now too?"

"Yup, now come on."

They both stood and Longbottom moved over so they could sit down.

Draco couldn't hear what they were saying, and he didn't really care, but he was surprised that Potter was somewhat on his side, if only to make Hermione happy.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He clearly suffers from some sort of mental deficiency." said Ginny, rolling her eyes and continuing on her breakfast.

Draco shrugged, "It's not like I expected him to like me."

Hermione laughed, "It's not like you care either way."

He snorted, "True,"

Ginny laughed and breakfast continued quite nicely, and Ginny made Draco promise that he'd eat breakfast with them more often.

It was weird that she actually liked Draco, but he was surprisingly funny, and even though his sarcasm sometimes drove her up the wall, Ginny felt comfortable around him.

And Draco was quite fond of the little redheaded witch as well. She seemed like the little sister type, and for some reason that didn't bother him.

It seemed like Draco at least liked _one _of Hermione's friends.

It was progress, right?

* * *

"So what the hell is really going on with you and the muggle-born?" asked Pansy, walking behind Draco.

He groaned, "I thought I made that clear."

"You don't seriously expect me to believe that you _like_ her. I mean she hasn't even slept with you yet has she?"

Draco surprised her by spinning around to face her, "We've been dating for two weeks, not everyone screws the second they start dating."

"We did."

"We were never dating!" he shouted, quickly losing his patience with her.

"We still had sex, so what's your point?" she snapped.

"Yeah, and in case you hadn't realized, I had sex with a lot of girls. It doesn't really make you special." he said, turning to continue down the hallway.

"Oh but Granger is?" she asked, following him.

"Yeah, Pansy, she is."

"Why?" she asked, grabbing his hand to make him stop walking.

"Why? Because she's everything I ever wanted in a girlfriend. Not that that's any of your fucking business." he said, snatching his hand away from her.

"So just because you suddenly get some weird infatuation with her, you just forget about me?" she asked, her tone bordering on hurt.

"If you weren't always trying to get in my pants we would still be friends like we used to be." he said, his tone losing some of its harshness.

In truth, he really did miss Pansy's friendship, because they'd known everything about each other. But as soon as they'd started messing around with one another it had gone to shit.

"Okay," she said quietly, "I can do that."

Even though she knew she had no intention of backing off. There was no way she was going to lose Draco to Hermione. She just needed to prove to him that she was right for him.

"Friends?"

Draco sighed, not fully convinced, but nodded, "Yeah, friends."

Before he could react she threw herself into his arms, hugging him a little to tightly for his liking. He patted her back awkwardly, and then pulled away.

"I'm meeting up with Hermione, I'll see you later."

She nodded, a plan already formulating in her mind. She was not going to lose Draco.

She just wouldn't.

* * *

"So...how was your day?" asked Hermione, slightly distant.

Draco shrugged, "It was alright. I think I might be failing Herbology though."

She nodded, not really listening.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she said, forcing a smile.

But Draco wasn't buying it.

"What's wrong?"

When she didn't answer him, he pulled her chair closer to his, the scraping noise echoing around the room. "Tell me,"

"Draco, we're in the library." she scolded.

He rolled his eyes, "Don't change the subject."

She let out a deep sigh, "Ron told me something, and I don't want to assume anything," she began.

He raised an eyebrow, "What'd he say?"

"That he saw you and Pansy having a conversation that apparently had something to do with sleeping with her, and then she hugged you, and I quote, 'in a gross squeezy kind of way'."

He clenched his jaw, "You seriously believe what that idiot said? And with that dumbass description?"

"Did I say that?" she snapped.

"Then why'd you bring it up if you didn't?" he asked, feeling his temper flair.

"Because I know that you and Pansy had a thing before, and I just wanted to ask your side of it."

He shook his head, "Typical. He says one thing and you automatically assume the worst."

"What the fuck is your problem?" she asked, her anger bubbling over. "I never _once _said that I believed him. If you want to start an argument over this I'm not going to stick around to hear it."

"What's my problem? _My _problem is that my girlfriend apparently doesn't trust me around my friends."

"I do trust you! Why are you trying to make this into an argument?"

He ran a hand through his hair and took a breath, "I'm not."

"Really? Then what do you call this?"

"Defending myself!"

"Defending yourself against what? Unless you did something that needs defending this is pointless." she said her gaze holding his.

He stared at her for a moment before smirking, but it held none of the playfulness that it usually did, "Think whatever the fuck you want Granger."

That stung, but she didn't let it show.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I thought." she gathered her things together and said, "You two deserve each other."

Draco watched as she left the library, and for whatever reason he couldn't get himself to call out to her, even though he wanted to.

Because he was an idiot. A big, ferret-faced idiot.

_Bloody hell. _

* * *

Ginny and Hermione were sitting outside by the lake, Hermione reading, and Ginny watching as Harry and Ron practiced their defense spells for class later that day.

"So what happened between you and Malfoy? He looks so-"

"I do not," she snapped, "Want to talk about it."

Ginny sighed, but let it go, knowing she would talk to her when she was ready.

Across the lake sat Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Theo, having a very similar conversation.

"So what happened?" asked Blaise.

"We got into an argument."

"Let me guess," said Theo, "You lost your temper."

Draco sighed, knowing that he was at fault. "Yeah,"

"What was the fight about?" asked Pansy, an innocent look on her face.

"You," said Draco, a scowl on his face.

"Me?"

"Yeah, Weaselbee said he saw us talking and put it in her head that I still wanted you."

Blaise chuckled at Pansy's irritated look.

"Well can you blame them? It's obvious." she said, scooting closer to him.

Blaise saw Draco's jaw clench, and quickly moved to remedy the situation. "Pansy cut it out. You know he likes Hermione."

She snorted, "Yeah, but that clearly didn't work out."

"Because Draco's an idiot." said Theo, looking up at the sky.

Draco scowled, but had to agree. He didn't exactly have the best track record of sticking to one girl, but this was Hermione, and he wanted her to realize that he really didn't _want_ anyone else but her.

"Well, then I suggest you do something about it, because it looks like Ron's getting pretty comfortable with her." said Pansy with a shrug.

They all looked over and saw that Ron had his arm draped around her shoulders and her head rested against him while she read her book.

Draco clenched his fists and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Inside." he snapped.

"What? Why? You need to go over there." said Theo, sitting up for the fist time.

"Why? She's clearly pleased where she is."

"Then why does she keep looking over here?" he challenged.

Draco looked over at her, and sure enough she'd been looking at them.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What do I do?"

"Apologize dumbass." said Blaise, rolling his eyes. "She'll forgive you. You know she will."

Draco looked back over to Hermione and saw that she was standing up. She waved to her friends and headed towards the building.

"Go on mate, now's your chance." said Blaise, shoving him in the direction of the school.

With a sigh he left, hoping that he wouldn't stick his foot in his mouth again.

* * *

**Leave me reviews (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I decided that I would just alternate between really long chapters and shorter chapters depending on what I'm writing about. **

**So enjoy this chapter, leave me reviews, tell me what you think. (: **

**Oh, and I'm sorry for leaving the ending of the last chapter a kind of cliffhanger, I didn't originally plan on making it like that...but yeah...lol so enjoy!**

* * *

"Hermione, wait up!"

Hermione turned around, but when she realized it was Draco she frowned.

"What?"

He walked up to her, attempting to put on a cool facade, "Can we talk?"

"Why? Pansy too busy?" she snapped, trying to cover up her hurt expression.

"Listen-"

"No," she interrupted, "You listen. You think you can just come over here like I'm some second choice, you've got _some _nerve Mal-"

"Would you just shut up and _listen _to me?" he said exasperatedly.

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to reply, "You can't just start an argument with me a few days ago and then come over here and tell me to shut up! You can't always treat me like-"

"Nothing happened with Pansy."

She froze, "...What?"

He stepped forward and placed his hands on either side of her face, "Nothing. Happened. With. Pansy."

She blinked, completely confused, before she found her voice again.

"You idiot! Why didn't you just tell me that!" she said, shoving his chest.

He barely stumbled, smirking as he caught her hands in his, "Because I'm an arse."

"Gods I hate you." she mumbled, trying not to smile.

"Well I definitely don't hate you." he said, stepping closer to her, his hands still holding hers between their chests.

"You could have fooled me." she said softly.

He released one of her hands and tilted her chin up to look at him. "I'm sorry. Really I am. I know I'm an arse. Theo told me I was an arse. Blaise _knows _I'm an arse-"

"I know you're an arse too." she said, a small smile gracing her features.

"But I never meant to act like one to you."

"Then why did you?" she asked, looking up at him.

He took a deep breath, reminding himself that she wasn't like the rest of the girls he'd dated. He could trust her. He _did _trust her.

"I'm just bad with feelings Granger. It isn't really up my aisle of expertise." he said cracking a smile.

She let out a long sigh and shook her head, "I don't know what to say Malfoy."

"Say you forgive me." he said quietly, moving closer to her.

She looked up at him and smiled, "I forgive you."

He leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled back, "Uh-uh, I'm still mad at you."

He groaned, he'd wanted to kiss her for _days_ now. "Granger, come on."

She shook her head, "Nope. You're going to have to make it up to me."

"How?" he asked slowly.

"Well for one," she said with a sweet smile, "I want you to be nice to Harry and Ron,"

He opened his mouth but she shot him a look, "Don't interrupt. And I want you to talk to me."

"Talk to you?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, _talk _to me, instead of blowing up over something stupid like that."

"Alright," he said, "But then you need to trust me. Trust that I like _you_," he said, pulling her close to him again, "And not Pansy. Not anyone."

"Okay, but _you _need to realize that I don't like Pansy, and I don't trust her. I _know_ that she's going to keep trying, and I need you to get that it pisses me off."

He smiled, "I get it. You think I like seeing Weaselb-I mean _Weasely _all over you? Because I don't."

She smiled too and wrapped her arms around his neck, "So I'll tell Ron to back off a little, and you tell Pansy if she tries anything with you I will break her nose."

He chuckled, "Deal."

He paused for a moment and then asked, "So can I kiss you now?"

She blushed and nodded, "Yeah,"

He smirked and brought his lips to hers. She tasted like vanilla and strawberries and he had missed it more than he'd thought.

He tangled one hand into her hair, and brought her closer with the other on the small of her back. Meanwhile she gently pulled on the hairs at the nape of his neck, eliciting a low groan from him.

"I have to get to class." she said, pulling away from him slightly.

He shook his head, "No way. I'm not done with you yet."

He smirked at the blush that blossomed on her cheeks and trailed down her neck. He wondered where exactly that blush stopped and hoped that he'd get to find out.

"But Malfo-"

"Granger, shut up and let me kiss you."

"But if I miss class-"

"_Hermione_," he said, grabbing her attention because he never really used her first name, "You're ahead in everything. You could miss a _month_ of classes and still not have to be worried."

"But skipping class is-"

He pulled her lips to his again, silencing her instantly. She melted into him and he smirked, knowing he'd won. "Come to my room?"

She nodded, not really registering what she was agreeing to. She knew Harry and Ron would be worried, but Ginny might figure out where she was-and she prayed she'd keep it to herself if she did.

* * *

Draco pushed Hermione down onto his bed, gently moving on top of her, nestled comfortably between her legs.

He kissed her again, his tongue gently trailing over her bottom lip before sliding it into her mouth, dueling with hers.

Hermione felt like she was on fire. The things Draco was doing were driving her insane. She wanted to push him away and pull him closer all at the same time.

And his _mouth_. Merlin the things he was doing had to have been a sin, but damn it all it felt entirely too good for her to tell him to stop.

He moved his lips across her jaw, to her ear, licking the shell before continuing down the column of her neck, pausing to nip at her pulse point, and then gliding his tongue over her collar bone.

She let out a shaky moan, her hands running up and down his chest.

"Take it off."

He broke away from her skin and looked down at her, "What?"

"Your shirt," she said, as if it was something that should be obvious, "Take it off."

He smirked, "I think I like you when your bossy."

She rolled her eyes, "Just take it off."

He chuckled, but unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, tossing it into the corner of his room.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly, pleasantly surprised by how toned and fit he was. Then again he was the Seeker on the Quidditch team. He looked perfect. Like every piece of him was carved out of marble.

"Like what you see Granger?" he asked with a smirk.

She smiled, "Yes, I do. And I'd like it better if what I was seeing would come back down here."

He laughed, but crawled back on top of her, claiming her lips in a heated kiss.

She ran her hands up the smooth, muscular planes of his back, enjoying how they moved as he shifted. She lightly scratched her nails down his back and he groaned against her mouth, shifting so that she felt his more than noticeable erection against her core.

"Oh gods," she moaned as he kissed his way down her neck, slowly moving to unbutton her blouse.

"Is this okay?" he asked as he slid her shirt off.

She nodded, slightly self-conscious of how she looked, although she had no reason to be. He had to keep himself from groaning as he looked at her. She had on a simple black lace bra that covered up more of her creamy skin than he would like.

He kissed her again, and gently cupped her breasts in his strong hands. She moaned and arched into his touch as he pinched her nipples through her bra.

"Can I do more?" he asked, his lips against her ear.

She nodded, "Yes,"

He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, flinging it across the room. He noticed she was blushing, and he looked down, and it indeed covered her chest.

"So that's where your blush stops." he said with a smirk.

She was about to open her mouth in protest, but he brought his mouth down to her breasts, gently licking and sucking on her nipples until they were hard, and instantly silenced her protests.

"Oh!" she said, as he bit down on one nipple while he massaged the other one.

He chuckled and soothed the bite with a few skilled licks of his tongue. She ran her hands through his hair as he continued to assault her breasts, and before long she was a writhing mess underneath him.

He pulled away and kissed her lips, a smirk on his face. "Enjoying yourself Love?"

She didn't know what came over her, but before she knew what she was doing she had rolled them over and was straddling him.

He looked slightly surprised, but he wasn't complaining. He rather liked seeing her in this position.

She leaned down and kissed him, before kissing down his chest, stopping to swirl her tongue around his nipples, before continuing down his toned stomach to the waistband of his pants.

She looked up at him, a sexy smile on her face. "Someone's excited." she said, rubbing her small hand over the bulge in his pants.

He moaned and grabbed her hand, "Granger,"

"Shh," she said, undoing the button and zipper on his pants.

He lifted his hips off the bed and helped her pull off his pants. She moved so she was kneeling next to him on the bed, and placed a kiss to his member through his boxers.

She had no idea where her sudden bravery came from, but she wasn't complaining, and neither was Draco.

She slid his boxers down and gasped at the mere _size _of him. There was no way she expected that he'd ever fit inside her, whenever they did decide to have sex.

Not that she didn't want to now, but she knew she wasn't really ready for that. _But _that didn't mean she couldn't make her boyfriend feel good, right?

She took him into her hand and steadily pumped up and down. Draco closed his eyes and groaned, trying to keep his shit together, at least for a while. He wanted to enjoy-

"Holy _fuck_," he panted, feeling her warm mouth surround his member.

She hollowed her cheeks and bobbed her head up and down, giving special attention to the underside of his shaft, and the head.

All of a sudden she felt him push her skirt up and rub her through her panties, causing her to let out a moan. The vibrations, added with her moaning, threw him over the edge.

She swallowed every drop and licked him clean, releasing him from her mouth with a pop.

He pushed her onto her back, crashing his lips against hers. He slid one hand down to rub her through her already soaked panties, eliciting a moan from her.

"Oh gods,"

He pulled back, sliding her skirt down over her thighs, "You're so beautiful," He murmured, his lips ghosting over hers.

He looked at her, sliding his hand to the waistband of her panties, "Tell me if you want me to stop."

"Don't stop." she said, her voice out of breath.

He smirked and slid his hand into her underwear, feeling her hot, wet skin against his fingers. He made tight quick circles around her bundle of nerves that made her buck up into his hand.

He could tell she was getting close, but he wasn't quite done playing with her yet. He pulled his hand away and chuckled at her frustration.

"Patience."

He slid the soaked underwear from her legs, tossing it behind him, before spreading her legs and situating himself so his face was between her thighs.

"Malf - oh!" she took a shuddering breath as he sucked her clit into his mouth.

His hands were on the inside of her thighs, his thumbs tracing small circles, while he hummed a tune to an old song. He knew the vibrations would be driving her insane, and that was the whole point.

Her legs began to shake and her hips began to rise up off the bed, only to be pushed back down by Draco's strong hands that were now on her sides.

"Oh gods, Malfoy,"

He slid a finger into her tight passage, causing her to let out a long moan, before he began a steady pace, adding a second finger before curving them up in just the right way so that he was hitting that special spot inside her every time.

"Come for me Love." he whispered.

She groaned, and a second later she came undone.

He slowly kissed his way back up to her lips, slightly nervous for the first time ever with a girl. Her eyes were closed and her chest was rising and falling as she attempted to steady her breathing.

He couldn't help but ask, "Was it okay?"

"Okay? It was amazing." she said opening her eyes to look up at him.

He smirked and kissed her, softer this time, and pulled her under the green silk blankets with him.

"Now remind me again why I thought you were a prude?"

She scowled at him, "Watch it,"

He smiled, "You know I'm just teasing you." He kissed her forehead and she nestled closer to him, enjoying his warmth.

"Now aren't you glad you didn't go to class?"

She smiled, pressing a kiss to his jaw line, "Maybe a little glad."

* * *

"So the two of you are okay again?" said Ginny, as she, Draco, and Hermione were having lunch.

Hermione nodded, "I guess you could say so."

"We are," said Draco, interjecting.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "There are a few _terms _that he has to agree by."

"You didn't seem too worried about the terms yesterday," he said with a smirk.

He enjoyed watching a blush blossom on her cheeks, "_Malfoy_,"

He smirked, "What?"

Ginny chuckled, "You better be having safe sex, because-"

"Ginevra! We're not even having sex." she snapped.

Draco chuckled, "Yet,"

Hermione groaned and buried her face in her hands, completely mortified to be having this conversation. Her only salvation was the fact that Harry and Ron weren't there to see it.

Ron hadn't talked to her since she'd told him that she and Draco were back together. And it really did bother her that one of her best friends was ignoring her. Bu what could she do? She wasn't going to break up with Draco, and he wasn't going to let it go.

Basically she was stuck.

"Oh come on Love," said Draco, his voice by her ear and his arm around her waist, "Don't be embarrassed."

"Shut up," she said, irritated.

He sighed and kissed her fingers, before gently moving her hands away from her face.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I would rather not be discussing my sex life at lunch."

"Well you could always tell me-"

"No," said Hermione, interrupting Ginny, "I don't want to talk about it _period_ and definitely not with my best friends little sister."

Ginny scowled, "I'm your best friend too!"

"Well I'm not talking about it with them either!"

Draco chuckled, trying to stop their argument, "How about I agree to not bring it up again?"

"Fine," sighed Ginny, "But when you do have sex I expect details. Lots and lots of details."

"Ginny that's weird." said Hermione, taking a sip of her tea.

"Let me live vicariously through you. Harry's so aggravating. He won't go past snogging on his bed, and it's really starting to bug me."

"Well you are his best friend's little sister. I can understand why he might feel like that's not alright." said Hermione with a shrug.

Ginny sighed, "But Ron doesn't even care that we're dating. He likes Harry, it should be perfect!"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know what to say."

Ginny looked to Draco, "You're a guy, what do you think?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You're asking me for advice on Potter and Weasely?"

"Malfoy please," she pleaded, batting her eyelashes.

He sighed, "Well if he's anything like the friends I have, he wants to sleep with you. We always want to sleep with our girlfriends. But you should technically be off limits since you're his best friends sister."

Hermione was slightly intrigued by the fact that he said guys always wanted to sleep with their girlfriends. Did that mean he wanted to sleep with her?

"Well what do I do?"

"Take charge. If he won't take the first step, you take it." he said simply.

Ginny smiled, a twinkle in her eye, "That's not a bad idea. Thanks Malfoy!" she said, getting up and walking over to Harry.

"When did you become so good with advice?" asked Hermione.

Draco shrugged, "When you told me to be nice to them."

Hermione smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Well thank you."

He groaned and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"What?"

"Everything about you makes me want you." he whispered, discreetly kissing her neck.

Hermione was torn between scolding him since they were in the Great Hall, and just enjoying the feel of him next to her.

"Malfoy,"

"Granger," he taunted, pulling back a bit to look at her.

Her eyes flicked to his lips, immediately reliving all the sinfully delicious things he'd been doing with it earlier.

He smirked, noticing where her eyes were trained. "Granger, do you want me to kiss you?" he whispered, his lips hovering over hers.

Hermione bit her lip and Draco's eyes darkened, "I love it when you bite your lip."

"Kiss me,"

He smirked and cupped her cheek in his hand and brought his lips down to hers. It was a surprisingly appropriate kiss, that still managed to hold a raging fire inside.

He gently bit her lip, kissing her once more before pulling away.

"How cute," said Pansy, standing over them.

Hermione's mood instantly changed and Draco hated it.

Hermione leaned back away from him and picked up her tea again.

"What do you want Pansy?"

"Wanted to know if you're coming to the party tonight. We always go together." she said, batting her eyelashes.

Before Draco could say anything Hermione cleared her throat and stood up. "I'm going to go talk to Ginny, and if you're not gone by the time I get back, I swear to Merlin, Pansy I _will _break your nose."

Draco chuckled and Pansy was struggling to find words. Not that it would have mattered, Hermione was already gone, sitting by Harry and Ginny.

Draco turned back to Pansy, "Would you mind telling me what would make you think that I would go with you?"

"Because we always go together."

"Yeah, that's when I didn't have a girlfriend." he said, running a hand through his hair.

Pansy sat down on the bench next to him, placing her hand over his, "Why dont you like me anymore?"

"Pansy," he said, moving his hand away from hers, "I thought you said we were _friends_? I thought you understood that I don't like you, and I have no intention of leaving Hermione. Not for you, not for anyone."

"But Drakey," she said, leaning forward and running her hands up his chest.

Before Draco could react Pansy was on the ground, holding her face.

"You stupid bitch!" she yelled, picking herself up.

Hermione stood with a smirk that could rival even Draco's and said, "I told you I'd break your nose."

People around the Great Hall were either completely shocked that Gryffindor's Golden Girl had just punched out Pansy Parkinson, or they were dying of laughter.

"How dare you put your disgusting little mudbl-"

"Do not," snapped Draco, the playfulness gone from his voice, "Call her that."

Pansy scowled and stalked out of the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry," she said, sitting down on the bench next to Draco.

"Don't be." he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead.

She took a deep breath, "I think I'm going to go to the library and study."

She stood up, and was surprised that he followed her.

"You're coming to the library?"

"Well it was our spot." he said with a smirk.

She chuckled and he took her hand, his fingers intertwining with hers.

* * *

"This isn't very productive." said Hermione, as he slid his hands up the exposed skin of her thighs.

"Oh I think it's very productive." he said, sliding his hands to her hips and shifting her slightly on his lap.

"I came in here to do homework." she protested as he began to kiss her neck.

"Well maybe you should postpone that for a bit." he said, his breath ghosting across her neck.

He was so hard to resist, and she wondered why she was even trying, but they had a test coming up in Herbology, and she knew he was close to failing.

"How about you let me help you study, and then later I'll spend the night with you?"

He seemed to be thinking it over before he smirked, "You'll stay the night with me anyway, Granger."

She frowned, "You don't want me to?"

"Of course I want you to, but that's not the point." he said, going back to kissing her neck.

"Then what's the point?" she asked, closing her eyes and moving on top of him a bit, causing him to groan.

"The _point_, you little minx," he said, pulling her hips down on his so she felt his erection, "Is that I want something you don't usually do."

"Like what?" she said, running her hands through his hair.

"Eat lunch with me tomorrow."

"I always eat lunch with you." she said, confused.

He smirked, "I mean with me and my friends."

"I don't know Malfoy..."

"Oh come on, Blaise and Theo already like you, and nobody gives a fuck about what Pansy thinks anyway." he tried.

She let out a sigh, "If I say yes will you let me do my homework?"

He nodded, "But only if you still come stay with me tonight."

She smiled, "Alright."

He pulled her lips down to his one last time, before releasing her so she could move to her own chair.

After a few minutes Hermione spoke up, "Does it bother you that we haven't had sex?"

Draco looked over at her, "What? Where the hell'd you get that idea from?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Well it's just that you usually sleep with girls a lot, and it must be weird to not be having sex all the time, and Pansy was talking about how if I didn't put out I was going to lose you, and I don't believe that, I'm just curious as to how you feel because-"

"Granger," he interrupted, "Take a breath."

She did as he asked and he continued talking.

"You already know I'm not breaking up with you because of that."

She nodded.

"But I'm not going to lie, it's weird. I've never actually liked a girl enough to stay and not have sex. But that's not a bad thing, and I'll wait till you're ready because I do care about you."

Hermione smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips.

He smirked and kissed her back, "Now that doesn't mean that I haven't thought of every possible way to fuck you in this library."

Hermione's cheeks flushed bright pink, but she was surprisingly turned on by his words.

"Really? Every possible way?"

He nodded, his eyes dark, "Multiple times."

She let out an involuntary moan as he grabbed her hips and moved her back onto his lap, his member nestled between her legs so she felt every solid inch of him pressed up against her.

"Malfoy," she said, leaning back a bit, "That is highly inappropriate conversation for a library."

He smirked, "You like it."

He leaned forward and licked the shell of her ear before saying, "And one day I will."

Her eyes widened and she tried to hide how turned on his statement made her.

"I am not having sex in a library."

"Want to bet?" he asked, his eyes full of mischief.

When Hermione didn't respond he smirked, "Come on Love, you know this is already our spot. Can't you picture it? You bent over this table-"

"_Malfoy_," she scolded, "Shut up."

He chuckled at her blush, and said, "You know you like the idea just as much as I do."

She bit her lip, which made him want her that much more, "You're corrupting my pure mind."

He smirked, "Whatever you say Love."

She rolled her eyes, but the thought did turn her on. Having him claim her in a place she was so familiar with-gods it was hot.

"But just so you know," he said, kissing her softly and tugging on her lip, "I do like it rough."

He winked and she rolled her eyes, "Have you ever actually made love to someone?"

"No," he said slowly, "But I would with you."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Why me?"

"Because I care about you, you silly bint. Now do your stupid homework." he said playfully.

She smiled and gave him a soft, lingering kiss, before moving back to her seat. She was happy that he'd said that. It actually meant something, something that he was willing to share with her, and she loved it.

* * *

**Well there you go...a lot of sexual tension I know, and I really like playing with the idea of Draco being a bit of a dirty talker. (; **

**Leave me reviews, you know I love them (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, here goes chapter five, hopefully after next week I'll have plenty of time to update for the next two weeks.**

**For those of you reading A Moment in Time, I was asked to do a prequel concerning the small part I mentioned about the Heads Common Room in chapter 25, so I'm considering doing that, if people are interested in a Head Girl/Head Boy Dramione story that concerns their relationship before Draco went off and married Astoria, considering the only time I ever make them Heads is in one shots I think this would be a cool change for me lol. **

**Anywho, enjoy (: **

* * *

"I realize that you've never done anything like this before Ms. Granger, and I've taken that into consideration. That is why you are only serving a detention and not being expelled. Are we understood?" asked Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione nodded, thanking her lucky stars that she'd never punched anyone else before or she'd be kissing Hogwarts goodbye, "Of course Professor."

"So I will see you here in the library at eight tonight, yes?"

Hermione nodded and Minerva left, leaving Hermione to walk to breakfast. She arrived a bit late, and sat down with Ginny and Harry.

"Where've you been?" asked Ginny. "Malfoy was worried."

I sighed, "I was just getting a detention."

"The Pansy thing?" asked Harry.

Hermione nodded, "Yup."

She glanced around the Great Hall in search of either Draco or Ron.

Draco was sitting with Theo, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle, and hadn't noticed that she'd walked in yet.

"Where's Ron?" she asked, turning back to face Ginny and Harry.

They looked at each other and then pointed further up the Gryffindor table to where Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil usually sat, but today there was a new addition, right next to Lavender.

Ron.

"Are they dating again?"

Ginny shrugged, a not so pleased look on her face, "He won't tell us."

"Well I hope he's happy." she said sincerely. "I just wish he'd talk to me again."

Harry sighed and reached across the table and took her hand, "He's barely speaking to me either."

"And he's certainly not speaking to me." said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry you guys. I never meant for him to get mad at you too."

Ginny scoffed, "It's not your fault that Ron is acting like a three year old."

Harry nodded slightly, "It really isn't your fault. Ron's just hurt."

"He doesn't look very hurt." observed Hermione, glancing over to Ron and Lavender. Lavender was almost on his lap, and she was running a hand through his hair.

"He really liked you Mione, and you just kind of looked over him and went for Malfoy." said Harry.

Hermione turned back around and glared at him, "So this is my fault? Because I don't see him as someone I could be with? That's rich Harry."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Just...Malfoy's been our enemy since the beginning. He's hated all of us, called us all names, and treated us all like shit, but _you_...he was the worst to you. Ron was there when you were crying over things that Malfoy had said, and now he feels like you did a complete 180 and just up and left."

Hermione blinked a few times before she spoke again. With great effort she kept her voice down, "_I _didn't up and leave. _I _am not the one who stopped talking to him. He never told me how he felt, and I'm not a mind reader. The fact that you want to blame me for not being able to like someone is rich, seeing as how things ended with Cho."

With that she stood up and walked out the Great Hall.

Where did Harry get off thinking he could accuse _her _of something. At least she and Ron hadn't ever dated. Harry and Cho had been going out for a _year_ before he cheated on her with Ginny. When we asked him why he did it he'd said that you can't force a relationship. You can't make someone like someone else if it just isn't meant to work.

But look at him now. Hermione understood that Ron was his best friend, but _she _was his best friend too - or at least she'd thought so.

She made it halfway down the hallway before someone was calling her name. She turned and saw it was Draco.

"Are you alright?" he asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Not really," she said quietly.

"What happened?" he asked, leaning back to look at her face.

"Ron's not speaking to me, and Harry blames me for the fact that he's barely talking to them, and I know you don't really care, but-"

"Of course I care."

"I know you don't like Ron."

He rolled his eyes, "Of course I don't like him. But I like _you _and if it bothers you it bothers me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, because she didn't really know what to say to that. Having a caring Draco wasn't really something she was used to yet.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

At that she laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure that would go over well. Besides he's no doubt gotten together with Lavender and doesn't really care for me anymore."

"Well if that's true he's a right foul git."

Hermione smiled and placed a soft kiss to his lips, "Thank you."

"Anytime,"

He took her hand and they walked down in the direction of the library, but before they got there Draco asked, "Are you still coming with me to the dance next weekend?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "I completely forgot about that."

Draco chuckled, "Well?"

She sighed, "Well I said I'd go didn't I?"

He smiled, "Ginny was talking to me about how she was excited you were actually coming to a dance."

Hermione laughed, "Ever since the Yule Ball she's been trying to get me all dressed up again."

Draco stopped walking and pulled her so she was facing him, "I remember how beautiful you looked that day, even though you were dancing with Victor Krum."

She was thoroughly surprised, "You remember that?"

"Of course I remember that. You were the most beautiful one there." he whispered.

"But...but you were with Pansy..."

He shook his head, "Did you look at me, even once that night Granger?"

She tried to think back to that night, and the only time she'd really paid him any attention was when he and Pansy had been dancing.

"I mean you didn't look happy, but you never really looked happy. At least not unless you were making fun of us." she said with a shrug.

He winced and she felt slightly bad, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"It's alright. I mean it's true. But at the Yule Ball I spent most of the night watching you twirl around with Krum."

"Really? Why?"

"Because maybe even back then I knew there was something about you that was...attractive." he said carefully.

She laughed, "Thank you...I think."

He chuckled and pulled her close, kissing her gently before releasing her.

"I suppose I should talk to Ginny about a dress." she mused.

"I'm sure whatever you wear will be lovely." he said, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

Hermione laughed, "You never saw what Ginny tried to put me in for the Yule Ball."

* * *

"I don't know if this is such a good idea."

"Oh come on Hermione, you promised." said Draco, taking her hand in his.

She fidgeted around for a moment and bit her lip, stopping outside the doors of the Great Hall.

Draco leaned his head down so his lips were inches away from hers, and whispered, "I do love it when you do that."

She released her lip and a pink tint blossomed on her cheeks. "Why?"

He smirked and grazed his lips over hers, "Because it makes me want to kiss you."

Hermione smiled and leaned forward, only for Draco to lean back a bit, "Tease,"

He chuckled and pushed her back into one of the alcoves behind tapestry. He pushed her up against the wall, her hands pinned above her head, and said, "I can show you 'tease' if you want me to Love."

She groaned involuntarily and tried to pull her hands out of his grasp, but he just chuckled.

"I don't think so." he whispered as he ghosted his lips across her neck, before latching onto her pulse point and sucking.

She took in a sharp breath and arched into him-whether she was trying to get closer or get away, she wasn't quite sure.

He moved one of his hands down to her waist, while the other one held her two hands above her head.

After he was satisfied with the purple mark he'd left on her neck, he kissed and nipped his way up to her lips, capturing them in a deep and fiery kiss. Their tongues dueled together and he slid his hand up to cup her breast, enjoying how her breath hitched.

She broke away, but his lips didn't leave her skin. He trailed his lips down over her pulse point again, and to her collarbone, stopping only when her shirt became an issue.

"We should go eat," he said, releasing her hands.

Instead of responding, she wrapped her arms around his neck and caught him off guard by pulling his face to hers and kissing him within an inch of his life.

She smirked and said, "Yeah, let's go."

He grabbed her hips and pushed her back against the wall, his silver eyes like mercury, "I don't think you want to play this game with me Love."

"What? Are you scared you'll lose?" she asked, sounding more confident than she felt.

He chuckled and leaned his head down so his lips were right by her ear, "Now that's unlikely."

"Why?"

"Because I'm just better at it than you." he said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes, "How about I come by after lunch and we test that?"

He raised an eyebrow, an amused look on his face, "Really? You sure you want to do that?"

"Well if I recall correctly you seemed to think it was pretty enjoyable the last time I did _anything, _so I'm quite confident in my abilities." she said with a smile.

Before he could respond she was headed into the Great Hall. He quickly caught up with her and took her hand, steering her towards his table.

Theo and Blaise smiled, and Pansy had an impassive look on her face. Hermione took a deep breath, attempting to keep her nerves at bay.

Draco sat down and pulled her down next to him.

"Hey Granger," said Blaise.

"How are you?" asked Theo.

She was thankful that they were trying to attempt conversation, because she wouldn't have.

"Hey, I'm good."

Theo elbowed Pansy and she glanced up briefly, "Hello," before looking back at her food.

Hermione wasn't sure which Pansy she liked better, the quietly hating one, or the loud hating one. She was quite partial to the latter, only because it was more honest.

Hermione glanced across the cafeteria and saw Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Lavender sitting together. She turned away with a sigh, trying not to let it bother her. She'd talked with Ginny earlier in the day about picking out dresses together and she'd been ecstatic. Harry had apologized, and so had she for bringing up Cho, and they were all speaking again. They never could stay mad at one another for long.

Ron on the other hand was a totally different story. He held a grudge like none other, and it was really starting to piss her off. She couldn't understand why, if he'd clearly found someone now, he was still upset that she was with Draco. Didn't he understand that he made her happy? And the worst part was if he _did _realize it, and just didn't care.

"You okay?" whispered Draco.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled, "Yeah,"

She turned to the rest of the table and asked, "So are you guys excited about the upcoming Quidditch match?"

Theo grinned, "Of course."

"We might actually beat your beloved Gryffindor's." said Blaise with a very Slytherin like smirk.

She chuckled, "We'll just have to see about that now won't we."

"Oooh, Draco, you're girlfriend doesn't support you?" taunted Blaise.

Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione laughed, "House loyalties."

"Ouch, Love." he said with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes and was about to say something back when Pansy stood up.

"This is fucking ridiculous," she said, storming out of the Great Hall.

Draco rolled his eyes and Theo mumbled something along the lines of 'drama queen'.

Hermione sighed and Draco took her hand, rubbing circles with his thumb. She cleared her throat and said, "Well as interesting as this has been, Ginny's waving me over."

They looked, and surely enough Ginny was motioning for her to get over there.

Draco nodded and kissed her cheek, watching as she walked over to Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Lavender.

From his point of view all he saw was Hermione standing at the end of the table defending herself from something Ron was saying.

He wasn't going to intervene, because he knew that she was independent, but when the argument started to get louder he stood up and walked over to them.

"- you think you are, but if you _ever _say something like that again I will hex you so far into next month-"

"Don't threaten my boyfriend, bitch." said Lavender.

"Don't cuss at my girlfriend, bint." said Draco standing next to Hermione.

Ginny tried to calm everyone down, "Guys, come on. You can't all stay mad at each other-"

"She's the one dating a Death Eater!" yelled Ron.

For a moment the entire Great Hall was silent, even the teachers didn't know what to say, but then Hermione spoke up, "Rather that than a pompous, full of himself, coward who's been taking credit for his 'amazing selfless acts' he _supposedly_ did during the war."

He opened his mouth and began to say, "Don't you dare bring-"

"How about you get the skeletons out of your own closet before you start trying to go through other people's."

"What's she talking about?" asked Ginny.

Harry already knew, because he'd been there, but Ginny, and everyone else, was unaware of the lie Hermione had let Ron tell to make himself look good.

"Yeah Ron, what am I talking about?" asked Hermione, her gaze dead set on him.

His face was an awful shade of red and he stuttered out a response, "Don't you dare say a fucking word about-"

"Don't cuss at my girlfriend Weasely." growled Draco, his voice bordering on feral.

"Stay out of it Ferret. It's none of your business."

"If you think you can talk shit and _not_ have me get involved you're a fucking idiot."

Ron stood up, and at that moment it seemed like the teachers got their minds back and sprang into action.

"Unless you'd all like to end up in my office I suggest you sit down and resume lunch." said Professor McGonagall, her voice strict.

Hermione took Draco's hand and pulled him back over to his table, but to her surprise Ginny was behind them.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Draco was still too pissed to say anything, but Theo and Blaise nodded, "Take a seat Weaslette."

"Is that really what you guys call me?"

The two boys laughed, and Ginny joined in as well, easily falling into conversation with them.

Meanwhile Draco was _steaming._

"Where the fuck does he get off thinking he can talk to you like-"

"Malfoy," she said, placing her hand on his, "It's okay. I just don't like that he tried to bring up your past as if his is such a noble one."

"What did you mean by the lie he told?" asked Draco after a moment, having calmed down.

Hermione shook her head, "Nothing,"

Draco opened her mouth, but she shook her head, "Seriously, don't ask."

He sighed, but didn't push her. They tuned into the conversation the other three were having.

"How do you even put up with him?" asked Blaise.

Ginny shrugged, "He's my brother."

"Yeah, but he's a liar." said Theo, looking to Hermione.

Was it possible that he knew? She hadn't thought that anyone else had been aware of it, aside from Harry and her, but by the way Theo was looking at her she felt like he at least knew _something._

"What do you mean he's a liar?" asked Ginny, a bit irritated that people weren't telling her what was going on with her brother.

Hermione shook her head, and Theo shrugged, acting nonchalant. "I mean have you heard the shit he's telling Lavender? Or when he says that he carries the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and mouthed, 'thank you,' to Theo.

He nodded almost imperceptibly, and the conversation quickly turned to lighter topics.

The St. Patrick's Day Ball.

"Who are you guys going with?" Hermione asked Blaise and Theo.

"I think I might ask Lovegood." said Blaise with a smirk.

"And I'll probably take Pansy so she doesn't bug the shit out of you the whole night." said Theo.

Draco shook his head, "You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't, but don't argue with me on this one. I want you and Granger here to have a good time."

Hermione smiled and thanked him, and Ginny kept on saying how cute that was.

"Oh!" squealed Ginny out of nowhere.

"What?" asked Hermione, less shocked than everyone else at the table was. She was just used to Ginny's strange outbursts.

"You, me, and Luna should go dress shopping tomorrow at Madam Malkin's!"

Hermione groaned, "I actually have to go shopping?"

"Yes!"

"Why? You picked out my dress in fourth year." argued Hermione. She hated shopping with such a passion that the mere thought of it could put a damper on her day.

"But it will be more fun this way, _and _you'll end up in something you really like, and not something _I _really like." said Ginny, a smile on her face.

Hermione sighed, "Fine,"

Draco chuckled, he couldn't wait to see what Hermione would end up wearing, but he knew she'd look amazing in whatever she picked.

The situation with Ron was really pissing him off because of how he'd been talking to Hermione, and that was something he didn't take to well. It was one thing to call him a Death Eater, but another to start cussing at his girlfriend. He just wasn't going to have it.

"Come on," said Hermione, taking Draco's hand and waving goodbye to the rest of them, "We've got some unfinished business to attend to."

Draco smirked, Merlin this witch was something else.

* * *

**Leave me reviews (: **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah...there's a lemon lol. But no, they don't have sex...yet (;**

**Leave me reviews (:**

* * *

"Did you tell Ginny?"

"No, but-"

"Good, because you know it would kill her."

"Harry I get that, but-"

"Seriously," he said, interrupting her again, "Ron's mom would kill him too. I know he screwed up, but-"

"Harry shut up and let me speak!" snapped Hermione.

His eyes widened, but he stayed quiet.

"I understand that Ginny won't like it, but if he keeps at it like he is I'm _going _to tell her. Aside from the fact that she deserves to know, he needs to face up to his lies." she said, as she continued down the hallway.

"Hermione, please. He's still your best friend."

"No," she snapped, turning to face him, "He's not."

Harry was shocked by the intensity in her eyes, and let the subject drop. They walked in silence for a few moments before he spoke up, "I hear you and Ginny are going to Madam Malkin's today?"

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, she's quite the convincer."

He chuckled, "Now isn't that the truth."

"Harry...can I ask you something?"

They both stopped in front of the library and he nodded.

"Do you think me being with Malfoy is a mistake? I mean...do you think Ron has a reason to be mad at me?" she asked quietly.

Harry sighed, "No, I don't think Ron has a reason to be mad at you, or to be acting like a complete arse. As far as Malfoy goes...do you think he's a good person?"

"Of course."

"Does he treat you well?"

She nodded, "Very,"

He paused for a moment, noticing Draco behind her, before he asked, "Does he make you happy?"

She smiled, "Yeah, yeah he does."

He nodded slowly, watching Draco smile, "Then no, I don't think it's a mistake. Regardless of what Ron says, the two of you do seem to make a...nice couple."

Hermione squealed, very out of character for her, and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, "Thank you Harry."

He chuckled and hugged her back, "Yeah, yeah, go on now."

He pushed her off in the direction Draco had just gone, secretly happy for his best friend, and that she'd found someone who made her as happy as Ginny made him.

Now if only he could get his _other _best friend to quit before Hermione told his secret. It's not that Harry didn't think Ron deserved to get knocked down a few pegs, but who knew what the repercussions would be if the Headmaster found out.

For now it would just be best if everyone kept their mouths shut.

* * *

Hermione was sprawled out on the grass staring up at the clouds when Draco sat down next to her. She looked over and smiled.

"Hey,"

"Hey," he said, leaning over her to give her a kiss.

"When are you and Ginny leaving?" he asked, smiling as she leaned her head against his chest.

She mumbled something that he couldn't understand and he chuckled, "What?"

She sighed and lifted her head up a bit, "I said, I think we're leaving in an hour."

He nodded and started absentmindedly trailing his fingers over her back, tracing patterns only he seemed to know.

"You're quite a comfortable pillow." she said softly.

He smiled and kissed her head, "Well I'm glad you're comfortable."

He hadn't brought it up with her that he'd heard her talking with Harry in the hallway earlier, and he wasn't sure if he would or not. He knew how she felt about him, regardless of if she really said it. Besides it wasn't as if he told her how he felt, but he did feel the same way. She made him happier than anyone else had before, and he was immensely thankful for it.

"Malfoy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever wonder if we're making a mistake?"

He tried to hold in his smile at her question, because he knew she was only asking because she wanted to know if he felt the same way she did.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh," she stumbled, "No reason, I was just curious."

She sat up and ran a hand through her hair, "I should probably go find Ginny before she thinks I bailed on her."

"Granger," he said, sitting up and grabbing her hand, "No, I don't think we're making a mistake."

She smiled, "Really?"

"Really,"

She chuckled and stood up, "Well I'm going to go find Ginny."

"I'll see you later then?" he asked, standing up and walking with her back into the building.

"Of course. Do you want me to come by your room when we get back?"

He smiled, "I don't know why you even ask me that anymore."

She chuckled, "Alright, I'll see you later."

She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss, causing her to smile against his lips.

He smiled too and pushed her off in the direction of her Common Room, smacking her arse in the process. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he just laughed, heading off to find Blaise.

* * *

"You have to try this one on!"

Hermione groaned, struggling under the weight of the _many _dresses Ginny and Luna had piled into her arms.

"If you hand me one more dress I swear to Merlin I am walking out of this store." threatened Hermione.

Ginny sighed and Luna simply pushed her into a dressing room.

Hermione slipped into a ver pink looking, long dress, that _screamed _Ginny. It has lace and ribbons and bows...it was just a lot.

"There is no way I'm walking out in this."

"Oh come on! You look good in pink." argued Ginny.

"But it's not her." said Luna, looking at a rack of light green flowing dresses. It was definitely something Luna would wear.

"Thank you." said Hermione, already trying on the second dress. This one was closer to something she would wear, although it did remind her a bit of Luna.

It was a knee length dark purple dress with small sparkles throughout the fabric.

When she stepped out Ginny smiled, "Oh it's so pret-"

"I don't think it's the one for her," interrupted Luna.

Ginny and Hermione chuckled, "Yeah, I think you're right."

Five or six dresses later she finally tried on one that she actually liked, and it _wasn't _green. Luna and Ginny's dresses were green too, because it was St. Patrick's Day, but Hermione didn't care. The dress she'd found was perfect.

It was a natural gold, strapless, A-line dress with a bit of sparkle in the bodice.

She stepped out and they both gasped, "Hermione...you look beautiful."

Luna nodded, "Malfoy will love it."

Hermione looked in the mirror and she had to agree. The color of the dress went perfectly with her toffee eyes, slightly tanned skin, and chestnut curls.

"I suppose this is it."

Ginny and Luna helped her pick out a matching pair of shoes, bought their dresses and then headed back to Hogwarts, their arms full of bags.

* * *

"You have to let Luna do your makeup. She's really good." said Ginny as they made their way back up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione chuckled, "Alright."

They both put their dresses up and then Hermione walked into Ginny's room, "Hey, I'm going to go over to Malfoy's, you going to be alright here?"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, yeah. I'm definitely not getting any, so one of us has to."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I already told you that we're not-"

"Yeah, we'll see how long _that's _going to take." she said with a smirk.

She narrowly dodged being hit by the pillow Hermione threw before she headed to the Slytherin Dungeons.

She knocked on the portrait and a few seconds later Blaise pulled it open.

"Hey," he said, stepping aside to let her in.

"Hey," she said, nodding to Theo who was sitting across from Draco. It looked like they were playing chess.

Draco looked up at her and smiled, "Hey, I was starting to think you weren't going to show."

She chuckled, "It took a bit longer than I'd thought it would."

"Did you at least find your dress?" he asked, turning back to the chess board.

"Yeah, I did." she said, sitting on the armrest of his chair, moving her hand to comb through his hair.

He cleared his throat and shifted slightly, trying to focus on the game. He had been successfully beating Theo before Hermione had gotten there.

"She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Am I distracting you?"

He tensed for a moment and then stood up, "You win," he mumbled before grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her into his room.

No sooner had he shut the door, she was pushed up against it.

"What's with you?" she asked, a knowing smirk on her face.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her against him, letting her feel how hard he already was for her. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Like you don't know."

He bent his head and kissed and licked up from her collarbone, up her neck, across her jaw line, and then he hovered right above her lips.

It seemed to Hermione like he was thinking about something, before he leaned down and kissed her. It was the type of kiss that took your breath away. It was slow and tantalizing, yet fierce and demanding all at once, and it seemed like there was no one else in the world to them right now.

Not that either of them seemed to mind.

He hiked one of her legs up around his waist, allowing her to catch on and wrap the other one around his waist as well. Her back was up against the wall and every inch of her front was pressed up against him.

And Merlin did it feel divine.

He slid his hands under her shirt to cup her breasts, while his mouth continued to ravish hers.

She moved her hands to undo the buttons on his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, and then running her hands over every inch of his toned abdomen that she could reach.

He groaned as her nails lightly scraped over his nipples and she chuckled.

Never one to be outdone, Draco grabbed both sides of her shirt, and tore it open, causing buttons to scatter across his floor.

"Malfoy!" she scolded.

He chuckled, "What? I didn't have the patience to unbutton it."

"I see that." she said sarcastically.

Instead of responding her kissed and nipped at the exposed skin of her cleavage, and he heard her mumbling a silencing charm.

He pulled her away from the door and walked over to the bed, dropping her onto the silk sheets. He crawled on top of her and kissed her, before dropping his head to nibble on her neck. When her back arched off the bed, he unclasped her bra and tossed it onto the ground.

He sucked and licked one breast, while he massaged the other, loving the soft moans that escaped her mouth.

"Oh gods, Malfoy." she panted, tangling her hands into his hair and pulling.

He groaned and pulled away from her. He wasn't expecting her to flip them over, so his eyes were wide when he realized she was on top now.

She smirked and kissed down his chest, pausing to drag her teeth along his nipples. He sucked in a breath and dug his fingers into his sheets.

She continued down his chest, enjoying how his muscles coiled underneath her lips. She got to the waistband of his jeans and slowly rubbed her hand across the more than noticeable bulge, causing him to groan.

"Granger,"

"Shh," she said, undoing his belt and pulling down his pants, leaving him only in his boxers.

All of a sudden, before she could do anything, he flipped them over so he was on top again.

He captured her lips in a fiery kiss while he slid off her skirt, leaving her in a pair of white lace underwear. He smirked to himself at how perfect she looked, and how she was all his.

He slowly left open mouthed kisses down her neck, across her chest, and down her stomach, until he was settled between her legs, placing kisses to the insides of her thighs.

She let out a soft sigh as she felt his cool lips on her warm skin. "Malfoy, please."

He smirked and trailed a finger over her underwear-clad center. She arched her back off the bed and cursed the fact that he wasn't actually even touching her yet.

"Malfoy," she complained, causing yet another smirk to rise on his face.

"Yes?"

"For the love of Merlin, would you just touch me?"

He chuckled, "I think I want to take my time with you."

She was about to protest when she felt him flick his thumb across her clit repeated.

"Oh gods," she moaned, lacing her fingers through his hair.

He brought her _almost _to the edge, and then just stopped, sliding her soaked underwear from her legs. He kissed up her thighs, giving her core a slow lick

She let out a long moan and dug her fingers into the silk sheets, trying to keep at least semi quiet.

He moved his hands to her hips and began repeatedly flicking his tongue across her clit, eager to see her come undone.

She was biting her lip to keep from saying anything, but that wasn't what Draco wanted.

He slid a finger into her tight passage and her hips bucked off the bed, but the only noise she made was a sharp gasp.

He pulled his mouth away, but continued pumping his finger in and out of her, "I want to hear you Granger."

He added a second finger and she moaned, causing him to smirk.

He brought his mouth back down to her clit, and curved his fingers up to hit that special spot that had her moaning and writhing underneath him.

A few seconds later he felt her clench around his fingers. Her back arched off the bed and her nails dug into his shoulders.

He couldn't help but wonder what if would feel like to be inside her while she came, for it to be more than just his fingers making her feel like that.

After he'd lapped up all her juices, he kissed his way back up to her mouth, his tongue tangling with hers for a few moments, before she pushed him back and slid his boxers down.

She kissed down his shaft, causing his stomach to tense, before she wrapped her hand around him, slowly pumping up and down.

After a few moments she increased her pace, and would alternate between light strokes, and firmer ones. He groaned, barely managing to keep his hips from rising off the bed in time with her hand.

Without warning she brought her head down and took all of him into her mouth at once. He groaned and tangled a hand into her hair.

She began bobbing her head up and down, sometimes taking all of him, and sometimes focusing just on the head. A few minutes later he was panting and muttering out a string of curse words.

She moved her hand to his hip to keep him from thrusting up into her mouth. She didn't have a bad gag reflex, but by how big he was, she didn't really want to tempt it.

"Fuck, Granger...I'm going to-"

She sucked harder and felt him tense, before he came in her mouth.

She released him from her mouth with a _pop_, pleased by the effect she had on him.

He looked up at her and smirked, "You're getting too good at that."

She chuckled and blushed, reaching for a blanket to cover herself up with. It wasn't that she wasn't comfortable with him...well not _entirely. _

She just wasn't that...secure about sitting naked with a guy.

Draco rolled his eyes and took her hand, pulling her towards him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Keeping you from covering up that amazing body." he said with a smirk.

She blushed and he watched as it spread down to her breasts.

"Stop looking at me like that." she said quietly.

"Why?" he asked, still smirking.

She groaned and buried her head in her hands.

He chuckled and pulled her so she was laying against his chest and he was tracing patterns on her back, "I like looking at you. You're quite the sight." he said softly.

She smiled and tilted her head up to kiss him, "You're quite the sight too."

He pulled the blankets up around them and smiled as she snuggled further into his side, "Goodnight," he said quietly.

She mumbled something in response that he assumed was 'goodnight', before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Granger,"

There was a pause.

Then again, "Granger,"

Hermione groaned. She didn't want to get up. She turned and snuggled further into the sheets.

The silk sheets.

The silk sheets that were not on her bed.

She groaned again, "No, tell them I'm sick."

Draco chuckled and then she felt him sit down on the bed.

"They'd probably think that I killed you. They don't really trust me."

"Ginny trusts you."

He chuckled, "Come on,"

He bounced up and down on the bed, trying to get her to get up, but she wouldn't budge.

Well at least not until he slid his hand over her arse.

She jumped up, the blanket clutched to her chest, and glared at him, "_Fine, _I'm getting up."

He smiled and kissed her nose, before tossing her a pair of jeans she'd left there before.

"You didn't leave a shirt." he explained as he handed her one of his.

She nodded, "Well that'll be something to have people talking."

He shrugged, "Who cares?"

She chuckled, "I just have to get to my room to change anyway."

"And shower," she added as an afterthought.

"We could always go to the Room of Requirement and shower together." he said suggestively.

She bit her lip, trying to decide between giving in or being logical. She knew it was only going to be a matter of time before they ended up having sex, but she didn't want to rush into anything.

They'd been dating for three months, and the Ball was tonight. She didn't want to complicate anything with going too far to fast.

"If we do that, we'll never get clean." she said with a smile.

He chuckled, "You're probably right."

She kissed his cheek, but he pulled her back, planting a firm kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you later then?" she asked.

He nodded, "I can't wait to see you in your dress."

She smiled, and disappeared off to hopefully make it to her Common Room unnoticed.

* * *

**Next chapter's going to be the ball.**

**Anybody else getting a little curious as to what secret Ron could possibly be keeping that Harry doesn't want Hermione to tell Ginny about? (: Stick around. **


	7. Chapter 7

**The plot thickens...**

* * *

"Hermione, you look gorgeous!" cooed Ginny, watching as she did a quick spin in her room.

"You think so?" she asked, self conscious. She wanted Draco's jaw to hit the floor when he saw her.

"Of course." said Luna, sliding into her dress.

"You both look beautiful," said Hermione.

Ginny had on a long light green satin ball gown on, with small jewels sewn into the bodice. Her hair was done and her makeup was perfect, thanks to Luna.

Luna had on a dark green flowy dress with a bronze ribbon around the waist to show at least _some _support for her house, since Slytherin was the only house lucky enough to have the holiday be representing their colors.

Hermione looked in the mirror, and was surprised by what she saw. It was her...but..._better_. Her wild curly mane of hair was tamed into manageable curls, her toffee eyes sparkled and stood out with a bronze colored eye-shadow and light eyeliner. Her dress hugged her body perfectly, and the color complemented everything about her perfectly as well.

There was a knock on the portrait and Ginny stuck her head out of the door, watching as a few of the younger Gryffindors opened the door. Blaise, Theo, Pansy, and Draco stepped into their common room, looking rather uncomfortable.

Ginny smiled and saw Harry motion to her. She nodded and turned back to Luna and Hermione, "Your dates are here, and mine is ready to go, so I'll see both of you at the dance." she hugged both of them and then dashed down the stairs and out the door past the uncomfortable group of Slytherin's.

Luna smiled and walked down the stairs, secretly pleased that Blaise's eyes about popped out of his head when he saw her.

He kissed her hand and said, "You look amazing."

She smiled, "Thank you."

She said hello to the rest of them and then turned to Draco, "She should be down in a minute. She was just putting on her shoes."

Pansy snorted, "The ugly duckling needs all the help she can-"

But Pansy's words died on her lips when they all noticed Hermione walking down the stairs. Draco's breath caught in his throat, and for a moment he was speechless.

Hermione smiled shyly at his friends, and Theo said, "You look lovely Hermione."

"Thanks, you all look amazing too."

She was disappointed that Draco hadn't said anything, but she wouldn't dwell on it. Tonight would be fun. And even if it wasn't, the look on Pansy's face when she'd come down the stairs had been well worth while.

"Everyone ready to go then?" asked Theo, taking an irritated Pansy's arm and steering her out of the door, closely followed by Luna and Blaise.

Hermione moved to follow them, but Draco grabbed her hand, and spun her into his arms.

"You look fucking beautiful." he whispered.

Her breath hitched at the look in his silver eyes, "Thank you." she managed to whisper back.

He slowly captured her lips in a kiss, his tongue stroking hers in a way that was almost _erotic_. She was certain that if he hadn't had his arms wrapped around her waist, she would have slid into a puddle of goo on the floor.

"We should go,"

He nodded reluctantly and released everything but her hand. He intertwined their fingers as they headed down to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Ron wants to talk to you."

Lavender stood in front of Draco and Hermione, her hand on her hip and a scowl on her face.

"About what?" asked Draco, his arm protectively wrapped around Hermione's waist.

"How should I know?" she spat. "He told me to come over here and tell you that, that's it." And with that she turned on her heel and headed back over to Ron.

Hermione squirmed uncomfortably under Ron's gaze, and Draco noticed.

"You don't have to go over there."

She took a deep breath, "I'll talk to him later."

With that she took his hand and they walked onto the dance floor.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck, lightly running her hands through the silky strands.

He bent his head and grazed his lips over her ear, "Did I tell you how stunning you look?"

She chuckled, "I think you might have mentioned it once or twice."

He nuzzled his face into her neck, while still managing to elegantly lead her through the dance as if he knew it in his sleep. Although considering the fact that he grew up wealthy, he very well may have known it in his sleep.

He pressed a soft kiss to her neck, and she sighed in contentment. He leaned back up and pressed a kiss to her lips, pulling away before any of the professors would notice.

The song came to an end and they walked over to get something to drink.

"Weasely's looking over here again." commented Draco.

Hermione sighed and followed his gaze, and sure enough Ron was watching her.

"I'm going to go talk to him."

Draco kissed her cheek and watched her carefully as she walked over to him.

He didn't like this one bit.

* * *

"Nice of you to finally come talk to me." snapped Ron.

"You're lucky I came at all after how you've been treating me." she fired back.

"Excuse me for not appreciating the fact that you're dating a Death Eater."

"_He is not a Death Eater._" she said through clenched teeth.

Ron laughed darkly, "Yeah, I'm sure he-"

"And who the hell are you to judge him. He's made some bad decisions, yes, but nothing that even _compares _to what you did." she said, trying to keep the images out of her mind.

"He's probably done-"

"No," she snapped, "He hasn't. He hasn't betrayed the people he loves."

"He doesn't love anybody, Hermione. Don't you get that? He'll use you until he gets bored."

"That assumption isn't for you or I to make. We don't know how he thinks or what he's feeling. Furthermore, you're in no position to judge anybody on what they do in regards to me." she snapped, completely infuriated that he had the _nerve _after what he'd done to try and comment on how Draco would treat her.

"Oh here we go again. When are you going to let that go?" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Let that go..._let that go_?" she asked, her voice rising, "I don't think that's something you just _let go_. You're lucky that I'm even speaking to you after-"

"Shut the fuck up." he said, grabbing her arm and yanking her towards him.

"What is wrong with you?" she hissed, trying to pull her arm out of his grip, but he didn't let go, instead he dug his fingers harder into her arm.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_?"

"Let go of me."

"Make me." he snarled.

Just then Draco stepped up next to her and said, "She won't, but I will."

Ron shoved her back and said, "You better not say a _word_."

He stormed off, and had Hermione not been holding her arm Draco would have went after him and ripped his head off.

"Are you alright?" he asked, turning her towards him.

She was shaking.

"Oh fuck, come here Love." he said pulling her into an embrace.

After a few seconds she pulled away and shook her, making a bee line for the doors. Draco was close behind her, truly worried.

When she made it outside she leaned back against the cool stone wall and closed her eyes. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

Draco stepped in front of her, his eyes clouded with concern.

"Granger, talk to me."

"It's nothing." she tried to assure him, but her voice was shaking - _she _was shaking.

"What the _fuck _did that weasel do?"

"Gods, _nothing_!" she said.

Nobody was supposed to know. Nobody. And certainly not her over protective boyfriend with a very, very short temper.

"Bullshit." he said, caging her in between his arms and the wall, "You know you can tell me anything." his voice was softer this time.

He really was worried. He looked down and noticed that she had Ron's hand print on her wrist.

"I'll fucking kill him." he said, seeing red.

She placed her cool hands against his face, making him look at her, "Don't...please don't...I just..."

Her eyes started to tear up and she blinked rapidly, forcing them away.

"Okay," he said softly, pulling her into a hug. "You should let me heal your wrist."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck, inhaling his comforting scent that was so uniquely _Draco_.

"Can we go to your room?" she asked quietly.

He sighed. He wanted to go back inside and _make _Ron tell him what the fuck he'd done, but he saw how fragile Hermione looked, and she didn't ever really look like that.

"Alright,"

* * *

"He used to be so sweet."

They'd been laying on his bed for the past hour without saying much of anything.

Draco still had on his suit, minus the jacket, but his tie was loose and his shirt was unbuttoned.

Hermione's dress lay pooled around them, creating a golden shimmer on his green and silver bed sheets.

Draco didn't have to ask who she was referring to, he already knew.

"Used to be?"

She nodded slowly, "Before the war."

He ran a hand up and down her back, unsure of what one was supposed to do when comforting someone, since he'd never done it before.

"What changed?"

She didn't respond for so long, that he'd thought she'd fallen asleep, but then, "Everything. Everything changed."

"What'd he do?" he asked softly.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She wanted to tell Draco. She really did. But it was just too hard. Too hard to admit the fact that she'd let him lie, that Harry, no matter what he'd done in the moment, had let him lie, and that they'd all kept if from everyone else.

"I can't tell you," she whispered, a tear managing to escape and slide onto his chest.

"Why not?"

"Because you'd...you'd-" she burst into tears. Just like that, she burst into tears. She just felt so _guilty_ about what had happened. She should have stopped him. She should have at least told somebody about it. But she hadn't. She'd kept quiet. She'd acted as if nothing happened, and she was ashamed of that.

Draco didn't know what came over him, but he wasn't freaking out like he usually did when Pansy or some other girl cried. The only thing he wanted to do was comfort Hermione and make sure she was okay.

He pulled her closer and rocked her back and forth, whispering sweet nothings in her ear until she calmed down a bit.

"I'd what?" he asked.

"You'd hate me."

"I would never hate you."

"You'd be disgusted."

"I'd never be disgusted by you."

"You'd break up with me." she said quietly.

His eyes widened, "Why would you think that?"

"Because...because I let him-"

**BANG BANG BANG **

"Drakey! Drakey open the door!" slurred Pansy, banging her hands against his door.

"I should go." said Hermione, sliding off the bed and grabbing her shoes.

Draco grabbed her arm before she got to the door, and said, "You let him what?"

**BANG BANG BANG**

"I know you're in there Drakey."

"Go the fuck away Pansy." he snapped, before turning back to Hermione.

"Please tell me."

She looked up at him, and he could tell that she was terrified.

"I don't want to lose you...I can't...I just can't tell you." she said, shaking her head.

He cupped her face in his hands and said, "I'm not going anywhere Granger."

She closed her eyes and a tear slid down her cheek and he leaned forward and kissed it away. "Please, Love..._ Hermione_ ...tell me what happened."

"Ron...during the war...when things were really bad he...he r-"

"Drakey open the door! I'm lonely!" whined Pansy through the door.

Draco's jaw clenched and he said, "Pansy, if you don't get the fuck away from the door in the next five seconds-"

"Fine!" she groaned, stomping off to her room.

Hermione cleared her throat and pushed away from the wall. "I think I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long night."

"Please, at least stay here." he said, knowing she wasn't going to tell him anything tonight.

She bit her lip, trying to decide if that was a good idea or not.

"I don't know Draco..."

"Please," he said.

"I don't even have anything to wear." she argued weakly.

"You can borrow something of mine. Or you could sleep in nothing." he added with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Hermione appreciated it immensely, "I'm sure you'd love that."

"I would," he said chuckling.

"Just give me one of your shirts." she said rolling her eyes.

He turned around and grabbed a silk nightshirt out of his drawer, and when he turned back around Hermione was sliding out of her dress.

The moonlight was streaming in through the window and her long curls tumbled down her back as she faced away from him, standing in only her green lace underwear.

He groaned at the sight of her in his House colors. "You look like a goddess." he murmured.

She turned around to face him, her head tilted to the side as she looked at him, "What?"

He shook his head and handed her his shirt, "Nothing," he said with a smile.

She dropped the shirt onto the ground and closed the space between them, wrapping her arms around his neck as his instinctually went around her bare waist.

"Granger-"

"Kiss me," she whispered, her cool lips brushing against his.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly. She tried to speed up his pace, but he wasn't letting her. He knew that she thought she could fix whatever happened with Ron by losing herself in him, but he knew that wouldn't work.

"Granger," he said, pushing her down onto the bed, and going to grab the shirt she'd dropped. "I'm not going to let you distract yourself like this."

She rolled her eyes and snatched the shirt out of his hand, "Whatever Malfoy."

"Don't be mad at me. I just don't want you to do something tonight just because you're upset."

Hermione knew he was right, and slid into his shirt, "Okay,"

He crawled in next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Granger?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you tell me tomorrow?" he asked, knowing she wouldn't have anything to do on a Sunday.

"Malfoy...I don't want to-"

"Please?"

"We'll talk, okay? I'll think about it." she said, snuggling against him, and enjoying his proximity.

He had changed out of his dress pants and just had on a pair of pajama pants, his chest bare so he felt Hermione's breath fanning out against it.

"Okay," he said, kissing her temple.

He wanted to know what had happened, and the only idea he did have was making him see red, so he tried not to think about it. He wouldn't make assumptions until she actually told him what had happened.

But if she didn't tell him soon he was going to beat it out of Ron.

"Can we just stay here tomorrow? I don't want to go anywhere or deal with anyone." she asked, grazing her nose against his jaw.

He chuckled, "We can do whatever you want."

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

He could tell her smile was a bit forced, but she was more relaxed than she'd been before. He just wanted her to tell him what was going on, what had happened.

He kissed her lips and then a few minutes later he felt her breathing slow and he knew she was asleep.

Hopefully tomorrow would lead to some answers. He needed her to trust him, he needed to feel like he was doing something right for once.

He needed to know that she was okay...

And he needed to know if he was going to have to kick Ron's arse.

Either way he wanted to make sure that she wasn't hurt, which was strange, because with other girls he couldn't care less about what happened with them.

Then again Hermione Granger wasn't just some other girl.

* * *

**I'm working on A Moment in Time...I swear...**

**Anyway, reviewww (:**


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione felt consciousness slowly begin to settle over her, along with the feeling that someone was placing soft kisses along her neck.

She mumbled something unintelligibly and Draco chuckled, pressing a kiss right below her ear that caused her to let out a soft moan.

"I could get used to waking up like this." she hummed, half asleep.

She felt Draco's breath ghost across her neck as he chuckled and said, "I could get used to waking you up like this...and several other ways."

She twisted so she was looking at him, very much aware of the sexual innuendo behind his words and smirked, "Settle down Mr. Malfoy. What time is it anyway?"

"Quarter after eight."

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I'm sorry about last night...that wasn't exactly how I'd pictured it going."

"Don't worry about it." said Draco, shrugging it off.

Hermione sat up and looked down at him, "No, really, I'm sorry. I ruined your-"

"You didn't ruin anything." he said, staring up at her.

"Yes I did. If I hadn't even went over to Ron-"

Before she could finish Draco had pushed her back onto the bed, her hands pinned by his, and one of his knees between her legs, keeping her on the bed.

"No," he said, a glint in his eyes, "You didn't."

She was surprised by the intensity in his eyes, and it didn't help that he was basically laying on top of her.

"Okay," she said quietly.

He smirked and bent his head to trail his nose along her jaw, and placed light kisses along the smooth skin of her neck.

"Malfoy," she said softly, pulling against his hands in an effort to free her hands so she could run them through his hair.

"Oh I don't think so Granger." he said, a seductive smirk on his face as he slid his free hand up her thigh and under his t-shirt to her breasts.

She groaned and tipped her head back to give him better access to her neck, and he complied, leaving open mouthed kisses down to her collarbone while his left hand continued to pinch and tease her nipples.

"Malfoy," she panted, "Please,"

"Please what?" he asked, loving that he could elicit this sort of reaction out of a girl who was usually so calm and collected.

Hermione didn't know what she wanted him to do. Let her go, hold her tighter, kiss her - she just wanted him closer. Closer everywhere.

"Kiss me," she finally managed to say between labored breaths.

He smirked, not ready to let her off the hook that easily, "Kiss you where?"

She groaned, trying to wiggle out of his grip, but failing.

"Malfoy," she panted, as he continued his assault on her breasts while he watched her reactions.

"Kiss you where?" he repeated.

"Everywhere."

He smiled, "That I can do."

He captured her lips in a kiss, his tongue dueling with hers, stroking hers. It was a sensual dance, and Hermione hated the fact that she couldn't touch him.

After a few moments she broke away, and he continued to kiss her, moving down her neck to suck on her pulse point.

She moaned and arched her back, pushing up against him.

He let go of her hands and as soon as he did, her hands went to his hair, pulling his mouth back up to hers.

"Someone's eager," he chuckled, pulling away long enough to pull his t-shirt off her.

"Well some people apparently like to take their sweet time getting to the point." she said with a smirk.

He pushed her back down onto the bed, and said, "I like taking my time,"

His voice was so seductive and sensual that she couldn't help but groan and pull his lips back to hers. Their tongues dueled for dominance, but Hermione quickly surrendered to Draco.

He trailed kisses down her neck and to her breasts, taking one rosy peak into his mouth and sucking and biting lightly.

She writhed underneath him, feeling the familiar tightening in her stomach.

"Oh gods," she moaned, tugging on his hair.

He smirked against her skin and pulled away long enough to whisper, "I wonder if I can make you come like this."

She groaned and threw her head back, her breathing loud and irregular. "Malfoy, please,"

The coil in her stomach expanded, and before she knew it she was coming undone underneath him.

Before she could regain her breath he was trailing kisses down her stomach to the waistband of her underwear.

"Oh Merlin, Malfoy no." she panted, attempting to wriggle away from him.

He smirked up at her from in between her legs and shook his head, moving back so his lips were hovering by her ear, "I want to taste you Granger."

His words sent a shock straight to her core and she had no idea why. She didn't know that Draco's dirty talking would turn her on as much as it did.

He kissed his way back down her stomach, sliding her panties from her legs, and then settling down between them. He kissed the insides of her thighs, his hands on her hips.

"Malfoy," his name was like a plea, and he took pity on her.

She bucked her hips up when he brought his lips down to her. He began a slow sensual assault, moving slowly, taking his time - and it was driving her insane.

She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled, causing him to moan against her. She took a sharp breath at the vibrations and slowly felt the familiar tingle in the pit of her stomach.

He slid a finger into her tight passage and groaned, stimulating her oversensitive clit even more. There was just too much feeling everywhere and she began to move her hips in rhythm to him.

He eased another finger into her and then curved them up so they were hitting that special spot inside her, causing her to moan.

"I want you to come for me." he whispered, watching her writhing around on the bed.

She groaned again at his words and he got an idea. He continued pumping his fingers in and out of her and said, "Come on Granger, I want to taste you."

His words sent her over the edge, her back arched, her nails digging into his shoulders.

He lapped up her juices and then moved back up to her lips, kissing her.

She was panting and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Who knew Gryffindors Golden Girl liked a little dirty talk."

She felt her cheeks flame, but he kissed them, "Don't be embarrassed, I like it."

His words only made her blush more, recalling how he'd wanted to fuck her in the library. How he'd thought about _how _he'd fuck her in the library.

"Shut up Malfoy."

He chuckled, "Why, you seemed to like my dirty mind earlier."

She groaned and pushed him onto his back, pulling his pants down, "How about less talking from you."

* * *

An hour later they were showered and back on Draco's bed, just laying together, Draco's hand rubbing up and down Hermione's back.

"Are you sure you don't want to go down and let your friends know you're not dead?"

She shook her head, "I just want to lay here with you."

He smiled and kissed her temple, "I don't have a problem with that."

She tilted her head up and kissed his jaw, "Good,"

After a few minutes - or maybe it was a few hours - Draco spoke up.

"So are we going to talk about what happened?"

Hermione sighed, "Malfoy-"

"Granger please."

"I don't want to ruin this day. It's been great so far." she added, a glint in her eye.

Draco smirked and kissed her nose, "I agree. But I still want you to tell me."

She was quiet for a while before she responded, "You have to promise not to overreact."

"Overreact?"

"Just promise me."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, frustrated that she thought it was bad enough to think he'd overreact.

"Alright."

She was quiet for a while before she sat up and faced him. He sat up too and took her hand in his, tracing her knuckles with his thumb.

"During the war...things were bad...really bad, and everyone was really stressed out." she said quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"We were all scared that Voldemort was going to win, and that we weren't going to be able to find all the Horcruxes in time." she glanced up at him, and his expression was fairly passive, so she continued.

"Harry and Tonks had gone and it was just Ron and I left to keep watch." she took a deep breath.

"Ron had been acting weird for the longest time, but everyone had been, so I didn't think about it, but then we were alone." She looked up and could tell Draco was clenching his jaw.

She decided that she just needed to get it out quickly, before she lost her nerve, "He raped me, I let him blame it on one of the Death Eaters, said he saved me from him, Harry showed up before though, so he knows, and beat the living shit of him, but we all decided not to tell anyone."

She took a deep breath, somewhat relieved to have said it, but terrified for Draco's reaction.

She chanced a glance at him, and she could tell he was beyond furious.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." he said getting up from the bed.

Hermione scrambled to get to the door before he did, leaning against it, "You promised you wouldn't do this."

"I promised I wouldn't overreact." he said, his voice deceptively low.

"What do you call this then?"

"What the fuck do you expect me to do! You just told me that he fucking _raped _you and you expect me to do nothing? Are you insane?"

She was shocked by his outburst, and more than a little frightened by him, but she stood her ground, "I wanted you to listen. You said you wanted to know."

"Yeah, and now I know, so now I'm going to go beat him to a fucking pulp for ever putting his hands on you." he snapped.

She took a deep breath and braced herself for his reaction, "Please, stay with me." she said, putting a hand on his cheek.

She could see his intense gray eyes soften, if only a fraction, and he closed his eyes, leaning into her palm.

"Granger-"

"No, please, just please don't do anything." she pleaded, her voice quiet.

He looked down at this woman who he cared for quite a bit more than he had expected, and felt himself nodding, "Fine, but if that prick so much as _looks_ at you, I'll beat the shit out of him."

"Okay," she said softly, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him. After a few seconds he wrapped his arms around her as well.

He never really understood how strong Hermione was, until right now. After everything she'd gone through.

He'd have to thank Potter for beating the shit out of him, even if he didn't tell anyone. That's something he didn't understand. How could she not tell anyone? How could she just let him get away with that?

She said the war affected him, but the war affected everyone.

He shook his head, holding her closer.

He knew he would do anything in his power to keep Ron away from her, because protecting her was something he always found himself wanting to do.

She was important to him, the silly bint.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"For what?"

"Staying,"

He leaned back and looked down at her, "Of course I stayed. I told you I wasn't going anywhere."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, "I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

She smiled and nodded, "Okay."

* * *

**Leave me reviews lovelies.**

**Hopefully I handled that alright. I just wanted Hermione to tell Draco the basics. I'll elaborate more later, when Draco's not seething with rage...****  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do believe I'm glad you all talked me into turning this into more than just a one shot...I rather like this (: **

**Enjoy, as I hope you already are. (:**

* * *

Hermione was sitting in her now regular seat at the Slytherin table next to Draco, where she'd been sitting for the past week.

She'd successfully kept Ron away from her, and Draco away from Ron, but it was starting to get rather tiring. She knew that Draco was just trying to protect her, but she wanted the entire Ron fiasco behind her.

"So what's with you and Weasley?" asked Blaise, glancing between Draco and Hermione. "It seems like there's a lot more tension than there was before."

Hermione noticed Draco's jaw clench, and she quickly moved to change the subject, "He's just an arse. What else is new? Anyway, how's Quidditch practice going?"

That successfully got Blaise off the topic of Ron, and actually allowed Draco to relax.

"Quidditch is going pretty well. Hopefully we've trained enough to beat Gryffindor." Said Blaise, picking at his food.

Theo rolled his eyes, "Yeah right. We've beat them how many times? And they've beat us how many times?"

Hermione sighed, "Well maybe this game you guys will get lucky."

For a moment the boys stared at her, and then Draco smirked, "I do believe that was her way of wishing us good luck. Do you want us to win Love?"

She rolled her eyes and attempted to ignore him, but he moved closer, his hand on her thigh, "Well?"

"No, I don't want Slytherin to win…"

"But?" he prompted.

"But I hope that the best team wins."

"But you don't think that's us." Said Blaise.

Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably. "I didn't say that."

"Granger," said Draco, trying to figure out what it was that she wasn't telling him.

"Malfoy, I'm not discussing this. I don't know anything about Quidditch anyway." She said, attempting to brush it off.

He narrowed his eyes, "Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Whatever it is that you're hiding."

She sighed, "Sometimes Ron…he cheats."

Blaise spit pumpkin juice all over the table, and onto Hermione, causing her to jump up.

"That's disgusting. I'm going to go change. And if you tell a _soul _about him cheating I will hex your balls to Finland." She threatened.

Draco shot Theo and Blaise a look, before following Hermione to her room in Gryffindor tower.

"What the hell do you mean Ron cheats?"

"_Sometimes_ he cheats. Sometimes." Said Hermione, trying to defend her ex-friend for some reason.

"How?"

"Liquid Luck."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Is that how they always manage to win?"

"No," she snapped. "He doesn't always use it. And it's not like I condone it. The Quidditch team is very talented, but sometimes I guess they get worried that you're going to be better than them."

"We probably are." He said, deciding to drop it because Hermione had just dropped her wet blouse onto the ground in her bedroom.

She had on a silver lace bra and was currently rummaging through her closet for another shirt.

He walked up behind her and grabbed her hips, pulling her back against him, causing her to gasp and spin around.

"What are you doing?"

"You talk too much Granger." He said, trailing kisses up her neck.

"You don't talk enough," she said chuckling.

"I could always stop." He said, his voice flowing over her like honey.

He bit down on her pulse point, eliciting a groan from her.

"Is that what you want?"

"No," she breathed.

He pushed her down onto the bed, quickly following after her.

"I love seeing you like this." He murmured, his lips ghosting over hers.

"Like what? Half naked?" she said, her voice showing she was a bit irritated. "That's nice to kn-"

"No," he said, catching her hand before she got off the bed, "Relaxed."

She raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Whenever it's just the two of us, and we're not arguing, you look relaxed. I like that." He said with a shrug.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Really?"

Draco smirked, "Yes, really."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "We have class. Come on."

She picked up a white blouse from the floor where she'd dropped it when he'd come up behind her and slid it on.

"Let me," he said, coming to stand in front of her.

She looked at him questioningly, but moved her hands so he could button her shirt for her. His hands ghosted over the skin of her stomach causing a chill to run up her spine.

He continued, now at the buttons by her chest, stroking his knuckles over the smooth flesh before continuing up to her collarbone.

"You're doing that on purpose," accused Hermione, slightly out of breath.

"So?" he asked with a smirk.

He kissed her cheek and stepped back, "All done."

"I hate you," she said with a smile.

He chuckled, "I hate you too."

She rolled her eyes, "Come on."

* * *

"Hey Mione,"

Hermione looked up and saw Luna and Ginny.

"Hey," she said slowly. They never really showed up in the library.

They sat down and leaned forward, as if they had a secret to tell her.

"Ron's planning to use Liquid Luck again for the game. I heard him bragging about it to Longbottom." Said Ginny.

"Longbottom?" asked Hermione with a smile, "Since when do you call people by their last names?"

"Since your snarky boyfriend started rubbing off on me." she said, rolling her eyes, "Anyway, Luna and I think that we should make sure that Ron can't take it. It's about time he owns up to not being better than Slytherin without cheating."

"You actually want our House to lose?" asked Hermione, eyebrow raised. Ginny was almost as big of a fanatic as Harry and Ron were.

"I want the better team to win Mione." She said with a shrug.

"Besides, Draco's really been training his team hard, and they're _really _good." Said Luna.

"Well how do you suggest we go about doing that?" asked Hermione, closing her book. She knew there was no way she was getting anymore studying done.

"I was thinking we could get Blaise, Theo, and Draco to help."

"Help how?"

"Well," said Ginny, her eyes sparkling with mischief, "If Ron thinks that he doesn't need to use Liquid Luck, he won't."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning if he sees them practicing, and they suck, he'll be cocky and not take it."

"How do you know that for sure though?" asked Hermione, tossing her books into her bag.

"He's my brother. I know him. And if he still decides to take it,"

She reached into her purse and pulled out a vile of liquid.

"Ginny you didn't."

"Oh I did." She said with a smirk.

"He's just going to make more if he can't find it." said Luna,

"I know," she said, sliding it back into her bag, "That's why I'm going to put it back. I just added a few ingredients."

"What kind of ingredients?" asked Hermione.

She smiled, "Let's just say it'll do the opposite of what it's supposed to do."

Luna and Hermione laughed. "I guess I'll go tell Malfoy the plan."

"Okay, let me know what he says." Said Ginny, as they walked out of the library.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later."

She headed off to find Draco, hopefully before they started practicing, so she could tell him what they planned to do.

* * *

They were headed out onto the field and she jogged to catch up to them. "Malfoy!"

He turned around and smiled when he saw her.

"What's up?" he asked, giving her a quick kiss.

"We figured out…how you could…win the match…" she said, panting.

"What?" he asked, a bit amused.

She scowled, "I _said _we figured out how you could win the match."

"Oh?" he asked, eyebrow raised, "How? And who's we?"

"Luna, Ginny, and I. And Ron's only going to use Liquid Luck if he thinks he can't beat you without it."

"And?"

"Well he's coming to spy on your practice, so just practice badly."

He looked back over at his team and then back to her, "What if that doesn't work."

"Ginny messed with the Liquid Luck." She said with a shrug.

"Guys, get over here!" he shouted.

They all walked over and stood in front of Draco, while he explained what they were going to do.

"So we're just supposed to believe her? She's a Gryffindor." Snapped someone Hermione didn't know.

"Back off," said Theo, "Draco trusts her, we trust her. Got it?"

"Whatever," he said, walking off and getting onto his broom.

"Well, let's practice." Said Draco with a shrug.

When everyone had taken off he turned back to her, " Why _are_ you doing this Granger?"

She shrugged, "We all thought it was time for Ron to face the truth."

"But you don't feel that way about what he did to you?" he asked, clenching his jaw.

"We're not talking about that." She said sharply.

He sighed, "I'm just saying-"

"Don't. Just go out there and win tomorrow. Okay?" she said with a small smile.

He nodded, and smirked, "Does that mean you're going to be cheering for me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Are you insane?"

"Please baby?" he murmured, nuzzling his face against her neck.

She took in a sharp breath. He'd never called her baby before. Gods she hated him at that moment.

"How would that look? A Gryffindor cheering for Slytherins."

"Then don't cheer for them. Cheer for me." he said, that smirk still on his face.

"Malfoy," she started, but was cut off when he pressed his lips to hers.

"Please?" he whispered, his lips brushing against hers while he spoke. "At least wear my scarf…or you could wear those green-"

"Malfoy!" she scolded. She knew he was talking about her green bra and panties set that he liked so much.

"What?" he asked with a smirk, sliding his hands to her behind and squeezing lightly.

An involuntary moan slipped past her lips and he smirked even wider, "Now Miss Granger, are you getting turned on?"

She had her arms wrapped around his neck, so she tugged on his hair, causing him to thrust forward, allowing her to feel how turned on _he _was.

"Are you?" she replied back with a smirk.

"I always am around you." He said, nipping her earlobe.

"Aren't you supposed to be practicing?"

"Why? We can't actually practice anyway." He mumbled into her neck.

He nipped and licked at her neck while she ran her hands through his hair and over his shoulders.

"Do you always have such a dirty mind?" she asked, but he could tell she was smiling.

"Only with you."

"Why?"

"Because," he said, pulling back enough so that she could see the sinfully seductive smirk on his face, "There are so many things I want to do to you."

She felt butterflies erupt in her stomach. She had to admit that when he talked to her like this, it was, for lack of a better word, hot. _Extremely _hot.

"Like what?" she asked, as he kissed a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear.

He chuckled, "I already told you one thing."

"No you—oh!" she said, remembering the library.

"Exactly. I can't give up all my tricks now can I?"

He didn't wait for a response, instead capturing her lips in a kiss. His tongue swept into her mouth, stroking hers and eliciting another moan from her.

"Cheer for me." he said after he'd pulled away.

She smiled, "I'll wear the underwear,"

He opened his mouth, but she held up her hand, "And then later, after you win, I'll let you take them off me and do one of these 'naughty' things you keep saying you want to do to me."

Draco's eyes darkened at her words and he smirked, "Well now I'm definitely going to win."

She smirked and kissed him one last time, "Good luck."

Before he could respond she was already heading back inside.

"Draco, you coming?"

He turned and saw Blaise standing there with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." He mumbled, grabbing his broom.

* * *

"Are you excited?"

Hermione nodded, walking side by side with Ginny to take their seats in the stands.

"Do you know if he drank it or not?"

"As far as I know he hasn't." said Ginny.

"Good," she mumbled. She felt excited, and not for her own team, which was strange. But she wanted Draco to win.

If it was because what Ron had done to her, or because he was arrogant, or just because he cheated, she didn't know, but either way, she didn't want him to win.

She did feel bad for Harry, but they'd won plenty of times. One loss wouldn't kill anybody.

Well if Slytherin was in fact good enough to beat Gryffindor, which Hermione secretly thought they might be this time.

"Here they come," said Ginny, pointing down to where the Gryffindors were coming in.

"And there _they _come." Said Luna, sliding into the seat next to Hermione, and motioning to the other end of the field.

She saw Draco first, and he looked hot. Like, really hot. His Quidditch uniform definitely suited him. That and the fact that he looked like he was completely in control.

She shook her head, _'get it together Hermione.' _

They took their places on the field and Draco scanned the crowd, his eyes landing on Hermione. He smirked and winked, before turning back to the game.

"Did he just wink at you?" asked Ginny, a smug smile on her face.

"Who knows?" said Hermione, brushing it off.

The entire game was neck in neck, and Hermione could tell Ron was pissed.

Just then Draco shot forward.

"It seems as though Draco Malfoy has located the snitch." Said the announcer.

Ginny grasped Hermione's hand, her eyes searching for Harry.

Just then the two of them shot straight into the sky, following the snitch.

"They're going really high." Murmured Luna.

Just then Draco reached out…and caught the snitch.

For a second the entire crowd was quiet, but then, "Draco caught the snitch, Slytherin wins!"

The crowd erupted into cheers, and boo's from Gryffindor, but Hermione, Luna, and Ginny sat, trying to figure out how they were supposed to feel.

Luna clapped, not particularly caring since she was in neither House.

Ginny simply smirked and headed down to find Harry.

Hermione was happy for Draco, and headed down onto the field.

The Slytherin's had all crowded around the team and were cheering and high fiving. Hermione was about to walk over to them, but she saw Pansy throw herself into Draco's arms.

She tried to tell herself it didn't matter, but then Pansy kissed him.

Draco's eyes caught hers and he tried to walk over to her, but Ginny had came and was pulling her away.

"You're not going to let him see you freak out." She said, taking Hermione's hand and following Ron and Harry off the field with the rest of the Gryffindor's.

"Granger!"

"Ignore him." murmured Ginny, guiding her up the stairs to Gryffindor tower.

Even though they'd lost they were still throwing a party, probably in an effort to lighten the mood.

"Granger wait!"

All of a sudden Ron stopped walking and turned around, "How about you piss off Malfoy. She doesn't want to talk to you."

"I strongly suggest you get the fuck out of my face Weasel." Threatened Malfoy. He didn't want to fight with Ron right now, he wanted to explain to Hermione what had happened.

"Or what?"

Ginny left Hermione's side and shoved her brother back, glancing at Harry she said, "Take her inside. Now."

Ron unclenched his fists and Harry took Hermione's hand. Hermione didn't have a reaction, she was too shocked by what had happened.

Draco was seething. He didn't want Ron anywhere near Hermione, and he wasn't keen on Harry holding his girlfriend's hand.

"Have you fucking lost your-"

"You shut up and listen." Snapped Ginny. "You don't get to use my best friend."

"I'm not using her." he said, looking at Hermione.

"Then why the hell did all four of us see you kissing Pansy Parkinson?" she said, hands on her hips, emitting a complete Mother Weasley vibe.

"She kissed me! Granger you have to believe me."

"I-"

But Ron cut her off, "The only reason you were with her was because you wanted to find out about our Quidditch team."

Hermione shook her head, "Ron that's not true."

"See? She knows I would never do something like that." Said Draco, glaring daggers at Ron.

"Ron, Harry, go inside." Said Ginny, eyeing Draco.

"There is no fucking way-"

"Now," she snapped.

Ron clenched his jaw and turned to walk away, but not before turning to Hermione, "You know he's just using you for his own gain."

"And what do you call what you did?" she snapped.

Harry took Ron's arm, and looked to Hermione, "Mione don't."

"Why not?" she asked, not taking her eyes off Ron. "He deserves it. After everything he-"

"Now isn't the time." Harry interrupted.

"Now isn't the time for what?" asked Ginny, looking between Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Draco completely forgotten.

"For me to tell you that your brother-"

"You dumb bitch!" yelled Ron, shoving her back before she could finish her sentence.

"Ron what the hell is wrong with you?" screamed Ginny.

Draco was at Hermione's side in an instant, helping her back up to her feet.

"Are you okay?" he murmured quietly.

She shook her head, to furious to say anything.

"If you _ever _put your hands on my best friend again Ronald Weasley I will have your head on a platter." Snapped Ginny.

Ron tried to move forward towards Hermione and Draco, but Harry shoved him back. "Common Room. Now."

Harry was seething, but he was also torn. They were both his best friends, and he didn't know what to do.

Ron retreated into the Gryffindor Common Room and slammed the portrait behind him. That left Harry, Ginny, Draco, and Hermione in the hallway.

Draco was holding Hermione, rubbing her back and whispering sweet nothings into her ear to calm her shaking.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Ginny, he voice deadly quiet.

"Ginny-"

"No," she said, snatching her arm away from Harry, "What was that?"

"Hermione answer me da-"

"Does it look like she wants to fucking talk right now?" snapped Draco.

She blinked and Harry took her hand, "Come on, let's go inside and we'll talk."

"Can I stay with you tonight?" asked Hermione after Ginny and Harry had retreated inside.

"Of course."

* * *

Instead of heading straight to his room, Draco took her to the Room of Requirement, passing by the door three times and then leading her inside.

There was a giant tub, similar to the one in he prefects bathroom, a shower, giant fluffy towels, and a fireplace with a love-seat in front of it.

"Come on," he said softly, taking her hand and leading her over to the bathtub.

"Are you trying to get me naked Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

Luckily he caught on, and after a second he smirked, "You did tell me I would get to have my naughty way with you."

She laughed, and he loved the sound. It instantly made him forget about Ron and everything else except making her happy.

"I do believe I said that."

He smirked and began ridding her of her skirt and blouse, so she was just in her bra and panties.

"Now I think you have on too many clothes." she said, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his arms. His pants were quick to follow.

He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her, slowly sliding his tongue along her bottom lip before entering her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he had his around her waist.

After a few moments she broke away, and he continued down her neck, nipping and kissing the sensitive skin there. Before she realized what he was doing, he'd unhooked her bra and tossed it onto the ground with the rest of their things.

He lowered his lips to her breasts, laving first one and then the other.

"Oh gods," she moaned.

He smirked against her skin and moved back up to her lips, walking her backwards so she was at the edge of the tub. He knelt down, pulling her panties with him.

"Step," he said, removing her underwear when she lifted her feet.

He slid out of his boxers and led her into the warm water.

She let out an involuntary moan at how wonderful the water felt, and Draco felt the sound go straight to his groin.

"Turn around," he instructed softly, while reaching for the bath soap.

He squirted some into his hands and rubbed them together, before sliding them over her shoulders, massaging slightly.

She sighed in content and enjoyed his ministrations, as his hands glided over her arms, across her stomach, and then over her breasts.

She moaned and leaned back into him, and he chuckled, "Hush Love."

He teased her nipples for a few moments before sliding one of his hands down in between her legs. She arched her back against him and bit her lip while his hand rubbed against her bundle of nerves.

After a few minutes he slid a finger in her, while his thumb continued its ministrations against her clit. His pace was slow, unhurried, and he was enjoying her breathless moans that escaped her parted lips.

"I've thought about this for a while too."

"What do you mean?" she panted.

"I mean I'm going to take you here one day too baby," he said, nipping at her neck.

He felt her walls start to flutter around his finger and pulled out, spinning her around and picking up the soap again, a smirk on his face.

"Gods I hate you." she said, rubbing her thighs together.

He stopped her, "Uh-uh, it'll be better if you wait."

She groaned, but did as he asked.

He slid his hands across her back and over the swell of her arse, massaging her cheeks with his strong hands.

She moaned softly, and dropped her head forward onto his chest as two of his fingers entered her from behind as his other hand continued massaging her arse.

His speed was still slow, his fingers stretching her in the most delicious way as her laboured breaths splayed across his chest.

She felt herself getting closer to her peak, and her breathing became harsher, "Oh gods, Malfoy,"

"I know Love," he said, speeding up the pace of his fingers.

She moaned louder, her nails digging into his shoulders. A few seconds later she came, hard, around his fingers.

He moved her back, lifting her so she was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, completely exposed, and legs spread.

He smirked up at her and kissed the insides of her thighs, causing her to jerk forward, "Malfoy no, please I can't." she said, still panting for her last orgasm.

He smirked and pulled himself up, and no sooner was he sitting, Hermione straddled his lap, running her hands through his hair and kissing him senseless.

He ran his hands up and down her wet back, sliding over her arse and then without warning his palm came flat down with a smack.

Hermione jumped slightly, not expecting him to spank her, but she couldn't deny that it was kind of a turn on. Okay, really a turn on.

"Do it again," she panted, before bringing her lips back to his.

He groaned into her mouth, completely turned on by the fact that she liked it. He brought his hand down one more time and felt her come against him, her fluids running down over his member.

He groaned and she pushed him back so he was lying down.

She kissed down his chest, stopping to tease each of his nipples, before she continued down to his erect member. She took him into her hand, and began slowly pumping him up and down.

He groaned, tangling a hand into her hair when she took him into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, changing her speed frequently, which caused him to buck up into her mouth.

"Oh _fuck_," he moaned, his hand tightening in her hair.

She started humming around him, and he felt his balls tightened, "Fuck Hermione, I'm going to come."

She sucked a bit harder and he came undone with a shuddering groan.

* * *

They were lying on Draco's bed, Hermione's head on his chest and his arm around her waist.

"Why do you let him talk to you like that?" he asked quietly.

"The same reason you let Pansy hang around you." she said with a shrug, "You care about her."

"I don't-"

"You do care, Draco. You may not like her like she likes you-"

"I don't like her like that." he interrupted.

"Fine, you don't like her like that, but you do care about her. I mean you guys have been friends for years, just like Ron and I."

He shook his head, "Yeah, but Pansy never did anything to me."

"Except try to screw up your relationship." she snapped.

"That's not the same thing as _rape _Hermione."

Her eyes widened, not used to hearing her name come out of his mouth. "I know." she said quietly.

"So then why haven't you told?" he asked.

"Because he was my best friend...I care about him. I don't want him to get in trouble for something that happened during the war."

"You keep on using the war as an excuse, but it's not Granger. He fucked up and the war didn't have shit to do with it." he said, feeling himself getting pissed.

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Granger you can't-"

"Draco please,"

He was instantly quiet, because he couldn't remember ever hearing her call him Draco before. He'd always just been Malfoy.

"Alright," he said softly.

She nestled further against his chest and said, "I appreciate how much you care about me, really I do. I just don't want to talk about it."

He nodded and kissed her temple, "Alright, we won't talk about it."

"Thank you." she said, pressing a kiss to his chest.

He chuckled and tickled her sides, just to get her smiling again.

She laughed and swatted his hands away, "Hush and go to sleep."

He smirked, "Yes ma'am."

She rolled her eyes, "You've got quite the smart mouth Mr. Malfoy."

He tapped her arse lightly and smirked, but didn't say anything.

"Stop that," she said, swatting his hand again.

"You didn't seem to mind earlier." he said with a smirk.

She blushed and tried to cover her face, but Draco moved her hands away and kissed her softly, "Don't be embarrassed Love, I thought it was hot."

Her cheeks heated again, but she attempted to ignore it, "It was hot?"

"Extremely," he said, kissing her again. He sucked her lip into his mouth and released it slowly, dragging his teeth across it in the process.

She smiled and rested her head against his chest again, "Good to know."

He chuckled and ran a hand through her hair, "Goodnight Granger,"

"Goodnight," she murmured, before she fell asleep.

* * *

**This was definitely a longer chapter than I expected it to be, and I don't know if I like it too much, but oh well. **

**Next chapter is going to be Ginny confronting Hermione about what Harry told her happened. I wonder how ****she's going to take it? **

**And I was _so _tempted to have Draco and Hermione have sex in this chapter, but I had to restrain myself, because that's not how I wanted it to happen. *sigh* a girl can dream. **

**Anywho, read and review, let me know how I did. (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright before I start anything, I'd like to address a guest reviewer, I think the name was _notamusedreader_, how I choose to write my stories is my business, so if I don't want them to have sex yet, they won't, and if you don't like that, then don't read my story (: It's one thing to give constructive criticism and another to just give a snarky response because you don't agree with how I choose to time things. (: Thanks **

**Anyway, I hope everyone likes this chapter (:**

*****I wasn't particularly pleased with everything in this chapter, especially their first time. I know a lot of you liked it, but I'm not too crazy about it, SO this is the edited version, how I SHOULD have done it the first time. So re-read that and tell me if it's better, and thanks to the two guest reviewers who pointed out what I already thought, that it was rushed.*****

* * *

"Do you think Harry told her?"

Hermione was anxiously fidgeting, tapping her fingers against the nightstand by Draco's bed. She was waiting for him to get dressed so they could go down to the Great Hall together.

"Maybe some of it," said Draco slowly, as he buttoned up his shirt.

Hermione sighed and bit her lip, flopping back onto the bed so she was staring at the ceiling. "What if she doesn't believe me?"

"Why wouldn't she believe you?"

"Because Ron's her brother."

"So?" asked Draco, lying down next to her.

"So that means something. You don't just automatically agree when someone calls your brother a rapist."

"She'll believe you. I mean she saw what happened last night." he said, his eyes hardening as he remembered what had happened, "Speaking of last night, Weasley's got another thing coming today for putting his hands on you."

She immediately shot up in bed, her eyes wide, "No, you can't-"

"I told you if he so much as looked at you I was going to kick his arse, and last night he did a lot more than look Granger." he said, his tone clipped.

"Malfoy you can't start a fight with him, especially not over me."

"Watch me."

"Malfoy you promised-"

"I know what I promised." he snapped. "He put his fucking hands on you, all bets are off."

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was already stressed out about seeing what Harry had told Ginny, she didn't need to be worried about her boyfriend getting into a fight with her ex-best friend.

It was all too much for so early in the morning.

"Can't you just be the bigger person and look the other way?"

"How long are you going to keep defending him?"

"How long are you going to keep using violence as a natural reaction to everything?"

"Until it stops working." he countered with a smirk.

"Malfoy, why are you being so difficult?"

"Because he put his fucking _hands on you_. What part of that are you not understanding?" he asked, getting off the bed.

"The part where you think beating him up is going to solve anything."

"Oh, because your whole forgive and forget thing worked out so well right?" he snapped.

She glared at him and stood up as well, "At least I'm mature enough to not handle everything with violence."

"Mature, or afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of-"

"Because any normal person would be afraid," he said, his voice softer, "What he did was so inexcusable and unforgivable I really don't understand how you managed to still talk to him as though he were your best friend."

"He was still my best-"

"Best friends don't do that!" he yelled, raking a frustrated hand through his hair.

"How would you know?" she snapped, finally losing her temper. "Your so-called-friends don't give to shits about you, and you don't really care about them either."

"What the fuck are you talking about Granger?"

"Crabbe and Goyle." she said, ticking them off on her hand, "They're about as smart as a goal post and still less useful. They didn't understand half of what you were always talking to them about, and the only reason you kept them around was because they made you look good and you wanted a few lackies."

He wanted to disagree, but in a way he knew she was right about them, but that was in the past. He'd changed, and he thought she knew that.

"And let's not forget Pansy. She likes your money, and she likes your name. Sure she thinks your attractive, but she'd still be chasing after that money of yours even if you weren't handsome. And you said yourself that you didn't care about her. Blaise and Theo might be the only two people you care about, and I don't know if that's out of convenience or because you actually enjoy their company."

Draco had to physically stop himself from completely blowing up, "I've fucking changed Granger. I thought you of all people knew that. Blaise and Theo are my friends because they're my _friends, _not because it was fucking convenient."

Hermione felt bad for what she'd said, but it wasn't fair for her to judge her relationship with Ron, when he'd never been as close to somebody like that.

"As far as Pansy goes, we used to be friends, best friends, but things changed. I still care about her, but I don't want anything to do with her right now, because she has some growing up to do just like I had growing up to do-hell I _still _ have growing up to do." he said.

"I'm sorry," she said after a while. "I shouldn't have said that. It's just that you don't understand, because the relationships you have with Blaise and Theo and Pansy aren't the same as the relationships I have with Ron and Harry and Ginny. I can't just tell on him, because somewhere underneath all that anger, is my best friend."

"Your best friend who raped you." he muttered, losing patience with a witch who was supposed to be the brightest of her time. "He's not worth the ground you walk on, but you want to talk about how he's your best friend."

"Was," she said softly, "Was my best friend. I'm not having any fantasies about having our relationship back to the way it was, but I do want my friend back."

Draco sighed, "Granger, friends don't do that to each other."

"I know!" she shouted. "I know they don't! But I don't want him to get in trouble. I don't want him to blame me fo-"

"He can't blame you for anything, Granger." he said, stepping forward, and holding her so he could still look down at her face.

Hermione rested her head against his chest, too tired to continue the conversation. Aside from that, Ginny was probably waiting.

"We should go. They're probably waiting."

He sighed, but kissed the top of her head. He didn't want to argue with her. Not with everything else that was going on.

"Alright."

* * *

When Draco and Hermione walked into the Great Hall hand in hand, they both noticed that Ginny was sitting by Harry, but Ron wasn't there.

In fact Ron wasn't anywhere in the Great Hall.

Hermione immediately got a sinking feeling in her stomach. What if Ginny had told the Headmaster? Draco squeezed her hand and whispered, "It'll be okay."

She took a deep breath and they walked over to Ginny.

For a moment they just stared at each other, but then Ginny stood up and pulled Hermione into a fierce hug, "I'm so sorry."

Draco and Harry looked at each other while Hermione and Ginny hugged. Hermione pulled back, and took Draco's hand again.

"It's okay Ginny. You didn't know."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked as they all sat down.

Hermione shrugged, "We just agreed not to."

Ginny was furious and disgusted at the same time. She hated that her three best friends had kept this from her, but she was more revolted by what her brother had done.

"Where is he?" asked Draco, glancing around the Great Hall once more.

"Down boy," said Ginny, "He's in the infirmary."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry, but he shook his head.

"You?"

Ginny smirked, "My Bat Bogey Hex was a little rusty."

They all chuckled, but Ginny's mood turned serious again, "You really should tell someone Mione."

"Ginny, don't." said Hermione. "I've had this discussion enough times already."

Ginny looked to Draco and he shrugged, "I agreed not to talk about it anymore."

Ginny sighed and Harry said, "It's for the best Ginny. You don't understand what the war was like for us back then. It was-"

"Shut the fuck up Potter." snapped Draco. He was in _no _mood to hear him blame Ron's bad decisions on the war too.

"Malfoy," scolded Hermione.

He shook his head, "No, that is complete bullshit."

"Malfoy-"

"I agree with him." said Ginny. "I may not have been with you guys, but nothing that happened would make that okay. It's not an excusable act."

"Thank you!"said Draco, exasperated.

"Well it doesn't matter. What's done is done." said Hermione, and Harry nodded in agreement.

"It's clearly not done." said Draco, his hand tapping against the table.

Hermione placed her hand over his and whispered in his ear for only him to hear, to get him to calm down.

Ginny spoke up again, "He's right. I mean he pushed you onto the ground Mione. That doesn't seem _over _to me."

"I have to agree with her on that one." said Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well what do you expect me to do?" She looked to Harry, "_You _don't want me to tell, and _you,_" she said, looking to Draco, "Just want revenge. I just want to let it drop. He leaves me alone, I leave him alone."

"How are you so calm about this?" asked Ginny. "I was about ready to blow his _head _off."

Draco nodded, "I know the feeling."

"Because," she shrugged, "I've had time to deal with it."

"Yeah but you're not supp-"

"Can we drop this subject?" she said, a little harsher than she'd intended. "Because it doesn't really make it any easier if everybody wants to talk about it every bloody second."

Draco took her hand in his, rubbing circles over the skin between her thumb and index finger, "Alright, we won't talk about it."

Ginny and Harry nodded, "Sorry Mione."

She rolled her eyes, "Pass me the butter."

For a second nobody moved, but she snapped her fingers and laughed, causing everyone to chuckle and continue on with breakfast.

Just how she wanted. She didn't need everyone giving her sympathy. She was okay. As okay as she could be anyway, and that was fine with her. She just wanted everyone else to calm down and stop fussing over her.

She wasn't going to turn Ron in, and she wasn't going to let Draco start a fight with him. She certainly wasn't going to let Ginny fight her battles for her, not matter how good she was at the Bat Bogey, and she wasn't going to make Harry decide between two of his best friends.

Everyone was more wound up about it than she was, and sure she could see why, because if anyone had ever done that to Ginny, she would have killed them, but still.

She wanted them to respect her decision, and stop trying to bring it up every few minutes in an attempt to get her to talk.

If and when she wanted to talk about it, she would. But until then, she wanted everyone off her case, because she didn't particularly want to keep reliving that night over and over again.

Just because she said she was okay, didn't mean that it didn't bother her. Rape was rape, no matter who did it.

* * *

"So what's going on with you and Granger?"

"What do you mean?" asked Draco, eyebrow raised.

He and Theo were sitting across from each other in the library doing their potions assignment, while Blaise sat next to Draco, half asleep on his book.

"Well she's with you every night, it's like she lives with you." he said with a smirk.

Draco rolled his eyes and nodded, "And?"

"I'm just curious as to how you feel about her is all."

"I like her...a lot more than I probably should." he admitted carefully.

"Do your parents know?" But by the look on his face it was obvious that they didn't, and that was the reason he'd said he liked her more than he should.

"What are you going to do?"

"Stay with her. They can't tell me who I can and can't be with." he said, trying to sound more confident than he was.

Theo nodded, "It's likely they might not even find out. I mean it's only school, by the time you get out in the real world she'll be headed of the America, and you'll be here running Malf-"

"What?" he interrupted.

Theo raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Granger's going where after we graduate?"

"You didn't know?" he asked, surprised. "Pansy's the one who told me, but it's because she overheard Granger talking to Weaselette." he explained.

"Why's she going there?" he asked. For some reason he had a sinking feeling of dread at losing her, even though they hadn't ever discussed what they would do at the end of the school year. It was starting to sink in how real all of this was.

Since the St. Patrick's Day dance had just recently happened, that meant they had about 3 months until the last day of school in June. It was all a little too real for Draco.

"I guess she said something about being offered a job in America by a friend of her family I think. Something to do with books. Not that that's surprising." he added with a chuckle.

Draco wasn't really paying attention though. He needed to talk to Hermione, because he needed to know if she planned on trying to stay in a relationship with him after the school year ended, or if this was just something to occupy her time while she waited.

He didn't particularly know what he wanted, but he was well aware of the fact that he didn't want any other guy so much as _looking _at her, let alone someone else dating her.

"That's cool." he mumbled.

Theo smirked, "You really like her don't you?"

Draco sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I suppose I do."

"And suppose she really likes you too, which I'm pretty damn sure she does, how does that solve anything. Your parents aren't going to accept her. They won't and that's obviously a big deal to you."

"What's a big deal?" he asked, too irritated to really be having that conversation at the time.

"Your parents approval."

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah right."

Theo had had this discussion more than once with Draco, not about Hermione, but about his parents in general, and it never really got them anywhere. He wouldn't admit that he cared, and Theo wouldn't believe him.

"Look mate, all I'm saying is if she's really important to you, you might want to talk to her...and then go talk to your parents." said Theo with a shrug.

Draco didn't want his parents involved with Hermione, because she was too nice and genuine of a person to have to put up with his father's shit.

"We'll see." he said simply.

Just then Blaise woke up and rubbed his eye, glancing between the two of them, "What'd I miss?"

* * *

Draco wanted to know if Hermione was really going to America after college, and if she was, he wanted to know why she hadn't mentioned it to him.

Then again could he really be mad at her for it, because it wasn't like he'd told her his plans to run Malfoy Industries.

There was just a lot that they didn't know about one another, and it was starting to become rather obvious.

Just then there was a soft knock on his bedroom door, that he knew only belonged to Hermione.

"Come in,"

She stuck her head in the door first, a small smile on her face, "Hi,"

"Hey," he said, a small smile tugging on the corner of his mouth. He couldn't be upset with her.

She walked into the room and shut the door.

"Granger, what the hell are you wearing?"

She stood in front of him in a long coat that went down to her ankles.

"I have a surprise for you." she said softly.

He raised an eyebrow, "I actually wanted to talk-"

Before he could finish his sentence she dropped her jacket revealing an emerald green corset, matching panties and black garters.

Draco's eyes almost popped out of his head, all thoughts of talking about her leaving were far from his mind.

"What are you doing?" he managed to get out.

She smiled and walked over to him, straddling him where he sat on the bed, and said, "Giving you your surprise."

"You're serious?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

She bit her lip and nodded, "Yes,"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his lips to hers. She parted her lips slightly and he slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring and stroking.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair, tugging lightly.

He growled and moved so they were laying on the bed, him above her. She smiled and said, "Someone's eager."

"You have no idea." he said, kissing his way down her neck.

She moaned softly and started unbuttoning his shirt while he kissed and nipped at her neck. She pushed the shirt from his shoulders and tossed it onto the ground.

He captured her lips in another kiss, ravishing her mouth, trying to show her just how badly he really did want her. After a few minutes he shook his head and pulled away, "Stand up,"

She raised an eyebrow at him, but did as he asked. He stood up too, and turned her so she was facing away from him. He brushed her hair over her shoulder and began to pull on the strings of her corset, undoing it slowly.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, kissing her shoulder.

She sighed and he stepped forward, pressing his chest against her bare back.

He slid his hands across her stomach and up over her chest, massaging her breasts lightly. She let out a soft moan and leaned her head back against his shoulder.

He kissed and nipped at her neck, while sliding his hands down to her panties. He rubbed her over her underwear first, eliciting a few shallow breaths from her, before he slid his hand inside, rubbing her wet heat.

She moaned and arched her back against him, "Oh gods Malfoy."

He chuckled against her neck and removed his hand, smirking when she groaned at the loss.

He turned her around to look at him, and pulled her against himself again and kissed her. It was a light and sweet kiss, and it only made Hermione more sure that this is what she wanted to do.

She smiled and undid the button on his pants, and then ran her hands up and down his chest, enjoying how she felt his muscles tense and coil beneath her touch.

He slid his hand down her smooth skin, undoing first the garter on her right leg, and then the one on her left. He then kicked off his pants and moved so they were both on the bed again.

He slowly slid her underwear from her legs, moving so he was between them.

He kissed the insides of her thighs, causing Hermione to take in a sharp breath, "Malfoy,"

He chuckled and brought his mouth down to her heat. She moaned and dropped her head down onto the pillow, giving in to the sensations his sinful mouth was creating.

A few minutes later the coil in her stomach exploded and she was coming undone. "Oh gods Malfoy I'm-"

He continued his ministrations until she came, and lapped up her juices before kissing his way back up her stomach to her lips.

She rolled them over so she was straddling him, and she managed to pull his boxers down and toss them to the side. She leaned down and kissed him, their tongues tangling together in a passionate kiss.

"I want you to make love to me." she whispered against his lips.

His eyes widened, and for a moment he was frozen. It wasn't every day that something like this happened.

He moved so he was hovering above her, between her legs, and said, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "I'm positive."

He kissed her again, and then slowly eased himself inside her. They both groaned at the contact, and Hermione felt like she might explode.

"Oh gods." she said, running her nails across his back.

"Fuck," he groaned, setting a slow pace.

He moved in and out of her in an unhurried manner, as if trying to remember everything about the moment.

"Malfoy," she moaned, tugging his hair.

"Call me Draco," he said softly, watching her expression as she bit her lip.

"Draco, harder," she panted.

He didn't need to be told twice. He began moving in and out of her at a quicker and harder pace, causing her to come undone underneath him.

He pumped into her two more times before he came undone himself, coming inside her with a groan.

Hermione heard him mumble a quick contraceptive charm, before he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. She turned on her side and watched him, trying to decode the array of emotions that seemed to play over his face.

He turned his head and looked at her with a smirk.

"What?" she asked.

"You called me Draco."

She chuckled, "That's your name isn't it?"

"Yes, but you don't really call me that."

She shrugged, "You don't call me Hermione either."

He smiled and rolled on top of her, "Well, _Hermione_," he purred, "What do you say to a round two?"

"You want to go again?" she asked, surprised.

He smirked, his sinfully seductive one, and said, "And again, and again, and again." he punctuated his words with a kiss.

She smiled, "Ready when you are _Draco_."

* * *

**Well there you go, they finally had sex, Ginny knows about Ron...for the most part, and Draco hasn't killed Ron. Although I think we've got Ginny to thank for that. Her and that Bat Bogey are a pretty dangerous combination. **

**I think I'm going to put more Blaise/Theo/Draco in here. I like them lol. **

**Oh, and Draco's parents might be making an appearance in a chapter pretty soon. **

**Read and review lovelies.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here we go, chapter eleven. My internet has been pretty iffy lately, so hopefully it won't take too long to actually get this posted...**

**Anywho, here we go, I hope you enjoy. We've got some Blaise/Draco/Theo friendship going on, and some future talk going on between Draco/Hermione.**

**This chapter takes place a month later, so we're towards the end of April now, and they've been dating for around 4/5 months. **

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were sitting down by the lake waiting on Harry. He was getting help from Hermione with his potions homework, and their was a test coming up in DADA that he definitely wasn't prepared for.

Ginny was just along to make sure that Hermione didn't kill Harry during the process of studying, because things tended to get a bit loud whenever they studied together.

Then again they'd always studied with Ron as well, so maybe that was why.

"I wonder what they're going to do for our end of the year celebration." said Ginny, twirling a piece of her fiery red hair around her finger.

Hermione shrugged, "Who knows?"

She wasn't really all that interested in what they were doing for the end of the year anyway. She had too many decisions to make about her _life _to really care about the end of school.

"Earth to Mione," said Ginny, waving her hand in front of Hermione's face.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" she asked with a chuckle.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I asked you if you figured out what you were going to do after you graduate. I mean are you going to accept Jonathan's offer to work at Baker & McKenzie?"

Hermione sighed, "I have no idea."

"I think it'd be exciting to go to New York."

"Well-"

"Who's going to New York?"

They both looked up and found Draco, Blaise, and Theo standing there.

"Hermione is-"

"_Maybe_." interrupted Hermione, "Maybe I'm going."

"Oh?" asked Draco, sitting down on the grass next to her, while Blaise and Theo sat opposite each other.

"Yeah, it's so cool. Her dad's friend Jonathan offered her a job in New York at this really powerful law firm called Baker & McKenzie." said Ginny, looking between the three boys.

"Damn Granger, already headed off to bigger and better things once you're done here." chuckled Blaise.

"Are you sure you really want to leave here?" asked Theo, looking to Draco to try and gauge his reaction.

Hermione shrugged uncomfortably, internally cursing Ginny for opening her mouth, "I don't know, honestly. I mean there's pro's and con's to everything."

Draco stayed silent, focusing his gaze out to the lake instead. He couldn't pretend to be happy about her leaving him, and he knew it was selfish, because it was a great job opportunity for her, but he couldn't help it.

Theo, Blaise, and Ginny were talking amongst each other, but Hermione leaned over and placed her hand over Draco's and asked, "Can we go take a walk?"

His silver eyes studied her face for a moment, before he nodded and stood up, offering her his hand. She took it and told Ginny that she wouldn't be gone long.

"If Harry gets here just tell him to start without me."

Ginny nodded and continued her conversation with the boys.

When Hermione and Draco were far enough away from the group, Hermione spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"Not telling you that I was considering going to the States." she said, looking away from his intense gaze.

He shrugged, trying to act like it didn't bother him, "It wasn't really any of my business. I mean it's not like I told you what I was doing."

She frowned, staring down at her knotted hands. Why was everything becoming so complicated?

"I know, but everyone knows that you're taking over the business for your family. I just thought that since we're dating I should have told you."

He shrugged again, his eyes focused on the lake, his voice expressionless, "Does it matter?"

"I thought it did." she said quietly.

"Why? It's just some school relationship right? I mean I had to hear it from Theo that you were planning on leaving after we graduated." he said, his voice finally betraying his real feelings.

Hermione's eyes widened, "You're upset."

She was actually quite surprised. She didn't think Draco would really care what she did, all things considered.

"No," he said sarcastically, "Why would I be upset?"

"Malfoy, I didn't think you'd care what I did after we left here." she said, stopping to face him.

He snorted, "You didn't think I would care? You didn't think I would fucking care what you did? That's rich Granger."

"Think about it," she said, "If we kept on dating after we graduate, people are bound to find out. You're always going to be in the paper, and if we spend time together, we'll be in the paper together."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that your parents would find out, and I know you still haven't told them about me, and that's fine - while we're in here - but out there in the real world, that isn't going to fly with me." she said.

He raked a hand through his hair, pissed off, "Don't fucking give me that shit about my parents Granger. They don't change the fact that I care about you, and care about what the fuck you do after we leave. Especially if it involves moving to another country."

She flinched at his vulgar word choice, and tried to keep her own temper in check.

"Alright Malfoy, then you tell me what you want to happen."

He shook his head, "I don't know. I'm not going to keep you from your-"

"That's not what I fucking asked you." she snapped, her patience finally breaking.

His eyes widened slightly, because he knew she only really cursed when she was really pissed.

"What do you want me to say? Hmm?" he asked, his tone a sarcastic sneer, "That I want to stay together after this? That I want to introduce you to my parents, and have family dinners, and - "

"You are such an arse." she laughed, her voice lacking humor. "You stand here and get upset with me for not telling you that I was thinking about going to New York, because you claim that you care, but now you don't give two shits about what I do."

"Of course I care!" he yelled, too exasperated to keep his voice down.

He knew he was being confusing, but he couldn't word his feelings in a way that would make sense. He wanted her to stay and be with him, but he couldn't deal with his parents, and not because he was worried for himself, he was worried about how they would treat her.

She shook her head, "Can you make up your mind? Because your constant changing is giving me whiplash."

He took a deep breath and tried to calm his anger, "I fucking _care_ about you Granger. Of course I don't want you to move to New York, but I'm not going to stop you either."

"I don't know what you want me to do." she said quietly.

He sighed, "Whatever you want to do."

"Don't say that." she snapped.

"What do you want me to say?"

"What's going to happen if I stay here? Are you going to stay with me? Are you even going to _talk _to me? I mean-"

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" he asked, clenching his teeth.

"Your parents!"

"Fuck them!" he yelled back, finally blowing his top, "What they say doesn't matter to - "

"But it does matter or you would have told them by now! You're just worried about what they'll think of you when you tell them you're dating a muggle."

"Bullshit," he said, "I'm worried about what they're going to say to _you."_

"To me?"

"Yes, to you. They can say what ever they want about me and my choice to be with you. I don't care. But I don't want them to talk about you. I don't want you to have to go through that." he said, his anger deflating.

"But what do you expect to happen if we kept on dating? They'd find out in a matter of days, and then we'd be in the same situation it seems like you're trying to avoid."

"I'm not trying to avoid you or this relationship. I'm trying to spare you from having to deal with the same shit attitude I had towards you almost the entire time we were here." he said.

"And I understand that," she said, exasperated, "But I don't need you to protect me Mal-"

"But you do." he argued. "You thought _I _was bad? My parents are worse...a lot worse."

She ran a hand through her hair, "So what do you want to do? Break up?"

"No,"

"Do you want me to go to New York?"

"No," he said through clenched teeth.

"Then what do you want?" she asked, resigned.

He closed his eyes for a second and decided that one of them needed to man up, and since he was in fact the man, he was going to have to do it.

He pulled her close to himself, one hand on her waist, and the other tangled in her hair, and said, "I want you to do what makes you happy. If it makes you happy to go to New York, then you should go."

"Why?" she asked quietly, her hands on his waist. She couldn't help but be a bit disappointed that he didn't want her to stay here with him. Over the past five months her feelings for Draco had certainly...evolved. Not that she would ever tell him that.

"Because I want you to be happy, you silly bint." he said with a small smirk.

She smiled, even though she knew he was avoiding the conversation, but at least he was avoiding a fight too.

"I want you to be happy too, stupid arse." she said with a smirk that matched his.

He chuckled and pulled her face closer to his, until there was barely any space between their lips.

"You drive me insane, you know that?"

"You might have mentioned it once or twice." she said, a smile gracing her beautiful features.

Draco chuckled and then closed the space between their lips, giving her a chaste kiss.

"Harry's waiting for you." he whispered against her lips.

"Let him wait." she said, before crushing her lips against his.

* * *

"So what do you think?" asked Theo, as he, Blaise, and Draco sat in the Slytherin Common Room.

Draco shrugged, "I told her that she should go if it would make her happy."

"What? Why?"

"Because I want her to make this decision for her. Not for some school relationship." he said honestly.

"And?" asked Blaise.

"And nothing. She's going to think about it."

"It seems like you've got some things to think about too." said Theo, eyeing Draco.

"About?"

"Your parents."

"They're not involved in my relationship." snapped Draco.

"But they will be."

Blaise nodded, "Theo's right. As soon as they hear you're dating Granger, all Hell his going to break loose, and you _know _they're going to have something to say."

"I don't want them saying anything. I just want them to leave her alone. They have no right - "

"Of course they don't have the right." said Blaise, rolling his eyes, "But since when have they cared about that?"

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Have any of you seen Pansy?"

Theo shook his head, "Not since yesterday, but she always disappears somewhere." he said with a shrug.

Blaise nodded, "And at least this way I don't have to play babysitter so she doesn't bug you and Granger."

Draco chuckled, "You'd think she'd let it go."

Theo snorted, "We're talking about Pansy Parkinson right? The girl who's been in love with you for the past four years? I don't think she's letting it go anytime soon."

Draco rolled his eyes, "She's not in love with me."

"Of course she is." said Blaise, agreeing with Theo.

Pansy had been in love with Draco for a _long _time now, and even though Blaise and Theo knew that Draco didn't think of her like that, it didn't change the fact that she would do whatever it took to get Draco to herself.

"Next subject." said Draco, annoyed with his friends.

"Back to Granger and your parents." said Theo.

Blaise nodded and Draco sighed, "I just don't want her to have to deal with them. They are the most narrow minded people I know, and they've hated muggles from the beginning."

Theo nodded, "That's understandable. You don't want her to get hurt."

Blaise snorted.

"What?" asked Draco.

"You can't keep treating her like she's a porcelain doll. If she thinks she can handle it, and if it means as much as I think it does, you need to tell your parents." said Blaise with a shrug.

Theo nodded sightly, "He's right. I still agree that it's a good thing that you don't want her to get hurt, but sometimes you just have to risk it. Especially for her."

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know. I'll think about it. Besides," he said, standing up, "I don't even know if she's staying here or not."

* * *

"Are you any less confused about what you want to do?" asked Harry, having been filled in by Ginny on what had happened.

Hermione sighed, "I wanted it to be easy, but it's not. On one hand this is an amazing opportunity for me, but I don't know if I'm ready to leave all of you."

"And by all of you, you mean Malfoy too?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes Harry, I mean Malfoy too."

"Has he told you what's going to happen if you do stay?" asked Ginny, throwing her legs across Harry's lap as they sat in their Common Room.

"Not really. He just keeps saying that he doesn't want his parents to have anything to do with us." she said with a frown.

"Is that really such a bad thing? I mean his parent's are awful people." said Ginny.

Draco's parents were one of her biggest concerns in regards to their relationship in the first place. Hermione had already had to go through enough with Draco himself during their childhood, and during the war with Ron, she didn't deserve to have to deal with anymore issues.

"Of course it is." said Hermione, "Even if his parents don't like me, he should still have the guts to tell them about me. He keeps on saying it's not about him, it's about me - and maybe to a certain extent that's true, but it's not the only reason."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. He just wanted what was best for her, especially after her shit luck with boys in the past.

"He wants his parents approval. I don't care how much he denies it, he does want it. And that's normal. I mean what kid doesn't want his parents approval?"

"But?"

"But...being with me definitely won't get him that. It's probably the biggest slap in the face, next to him dating you of course." she added with a chuckle.

Harry scowled, "He's not my type."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course not, everyone knows you like redheads."

Harry chuckled and Ginny said, "In all seriousness though, Mione."

"That was serious," she said, standing up and stretching.

"But what are you going to do?" asked Ginny.

"Think about it, I guess." she said with a shrug. "But for right now I'm tired, and I'm going to bed."

Ginny was about to object, but Harry squeezed her hand and gave her a look. "Goodnight Mione."

Ginny sighed, but said the same, and watched as she walked upstairs to her bedroom.

"You know that she should stay here. What she has with Malfoy-"

"It's her decision Ginny."

"But what do you think?"

Harry sighed, "I think that she has every right to want him to tell his parents. If he doesn't it's going to make her feel like he's ashamed of her."

"But he's told her that he isn't ashamed of her, and that he wants to keep seeing her." argued Ginny.

He shook his head, "That's not the point. If he isn't going to man up and tell his parents, I'm pretty sure Hermione's going to go to New York, because even with this mess with Ron, she does still realize what she deserves."

Ginny was quiet for a moment, before she asked, "Have you talked to Ron?"

"No,"

She looked towards the spot where Ron usually sat, and sighed, "I just...I wish it wasn't like this. It's like choosing sides between family. Not that the choice was hard as far as right and wrong, but it's just..."

"He's your brother." said Harry simply. "It's hard for me to believe that he did something like that, and if I hadn't been there I don't know if I would've believed it. I mean he's been my best friend for eight years now."

"And Hermione's." said Ginny quietly.

They sat in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts, when there was a knock on the portrait.

Ginny moved her legs and Harry stood up, glancing at the clock. It was already ten, what was someone doing here at that time?

He pulled open the portrait and there stood Draco.

"Potter," he nodded.

Harry raised an eyebrow, but stepped aside, "Malfoy,"

He walked into the Common Room and said hello to Ginny.

"What are you doing here so late?" asked Harry, leaning against the wall.

Draco sighed and said, "I wanted to talk to Hermione, but if she's asleep I can-"

"No, don't be silly!" said Ginny, jumping off the couch and steering him up the stairs, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

She opened the door and pushed him inside, closing it behind him.

Draco looked over at Hermione, who was in her bed reading. She closed the book and sat up, "What are you doing here?"

"I just...I...well,"

"Malfoy, spit it out. It can't be that bad." she said, scooting over and patting the bed beside her.

He walked over to her and sat down, visibly nervous.

"Malfoy, what is it?"

"Oh, well it's nothing really-"

"You wouldn't be in my room at ten twenty if it was nothing."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I need to tell you something,"

She chuckled, "Well I know that much."

"It's about you leaving."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, you told me that if it made me happy I should do it."

He frowned. He was definitely kicking himself for that one. He cleared his throat, "I should have told you-I should have said-I mean I shouldn't have said that-"

"Malfoy," said Hermione, a smirk on her face, "What in the _world _has got you this nervous to talk to me?"

He ran a hand through his hair and said, "I should have told you that I want you to stay here with me."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

He cleared his throat again, "Um, well I don't know how I'm supposed to go about this." he said awkwardly.

"Just say it. Like a band-aid, do it fast." she offered with a small smile.

_Do it fast, _he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and braced himself for the worst, "Well, I don't want you to leave because I think that um...I love you."

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Out of everything he could've said to her, that was definitely something she wasn't expecting.

Did she love him too? Was that what this feeling for him was?

"Are you serious?"

For a second he was quiet, but then he laughed. "I tell you I love you and you ask me if I'm serious."

She blushed and covered her face with her hands, "I mean how do you know that you love me?"

He rolled his eyes and moved her hands away from her face, "I know because I just _know_. What I feel for you isn't like anything I've ever felt for anyone before, Granger."

She smiled and before he knew it, tackled him down so he was on his back and she was on top of him.

"Granger-"

But she pressed her lips to his, and he couldn't help but kiss her back. She tangled her hands into his hair, and his hands went to her waist, keeping her there.

She pulled away a little bit, and just looked at him.

He smirked and said, "Not the reaction I was expecting, but I can't say I'm disappointed. Especially not with this view." he added with a wink.

She smiled and copied his words from earlier, "I think that, um...I love you too."

He wanted to be annoyed at her mocking him, but he couldn't help the ear splitting grin that took over his face. She loved him back.

He rolled them over, and smirked down at her surprised expression. "You're not the only one who can take someone by surprise."

She chuckled and ran her hands through his hair, settling them around his neck, "Kiss me,"

He smiled and leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss.

He pulled away after a few minutes and said, "I just came over here to tell you that. It wasn't to-"

Hermione laughed, "I know Malfoy."

"I should probably go."

She raised an eyebrow and flipped him over onto his back, "I don't think I'm going to let you go, _Draco_." she purred.

He felt her words go straight to his groin and he smirked, "Well what do you plan on doing to keep me here, _Hermione_."

She smiled, "I think I can come up with a few things."

And boy did she.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter, because you guys aren't going to be too happy with me in the next chapter...**

**R&R please (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**In regards to the prequel to A Moment in Time, I AM working on it, I swear. (: More detail at the bottom. **

**I apologize in advance...**

* * *

"Hey, Love."

Draco pressed a kiss to Hermione's temple and sat down beside her at the library table.

"Hey," she mumbled, not looking up from her book.

"Earth to Hermione," he chuckled, snatching the book out of her hands.

She instantly thought back to the only other time he'd taken a book from her, and they'd ended up kissing, at this very table in fact.

The thought made her smile, and by the smirk on his face she knew he was remembering the same moment.

"Give me back my book Malfoy."

He smirked and waved it in front of her just as he'd done before.

She rolled her eyes and asked, "What are you doing here? I thought all you Slytherin were having a party for Pansy?"

Pansy had gotten her own clothing line, and had insisted on a celebration party. More than likely in an attempt to get Draco without Hermione.

He shrugged, "It's not fun without you there."

She blushed and looked over to the window. It was insane to think that he still got this type of reaction out of her after months of dating.

"So a library is fun?"

He chuckled, "No," he pulled her onto his lap, "But being here with you is."

She smiled and kissed him, her lips lingering over his for a moment.

"Ron told me that he wants to talk." she said softly.

Draco immediately tensed and pulled away from her.

"What?"

"Harry and Ginny are both going to be there." she said, in hopes of calming him down.

"Harry and Ginny," he repeated, "You mean Ginny who didn't even know it happened, and Harry who doesn't want you to tell anyone? Yeah, that'll be great."

She sighed, "It's not Ginny's fault she didn't know, and Harry did what he thought was best."

"Why are you even telling me this?" he asked standing up.

Hermione grabbed his hand, "Because I want you to be there." she said quietly.

Draco's eyebrows shot up, "What?"

"I just...I'd feel better if you were there."

He sighed and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head, "Of course. When did he say he wanted to talk?"

"Tomorrow,"

He nodded, "Fine, but I make no promises."

"About what?"

"Not beating the shit out of him."

Hermione sighed, but was just content with the fact that he wasn't mad at her, and that he was going to be there with her.

She wouldn't admit it, but she was afraid of Ron. As much as she went around saying she was fine, and everything was okay, a lot of the time she wasn't fine and everything _wasn't _okay.

"Come on, we'll stay in your room tonight. The Slytherin Dungeons are a little too loud tonight." he whispered by her ear.

She nodded, "Okay,"

They headed upstairs to Gryffindor Tower together hand in hand, unaware of the figure that lurked in the darkness behind them, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

* * *

The next morning after Draco had left, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were all headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Are you nervous about today?" asked Ginny.

Ginny couldn't decide whether or not she was pissed or happy that Ron had said he wanted to try to work things out as best he could with Hermione.

"A little." admitted Hermione.

"Is Draco going?" asked Harry, taking his seat at the table.

Hermione nodded, "He said he would."

Harry cast a quick glance around the Great Hall and frowned, "I wonder where he is."

She turned around and looked over at his table, but he wasn't there. Blaise, Theo, and Pansy were all there though.

"That's strange. I just saw him this morning."

Ginny shrugged, "Maybe he's in the Headmaster's office. He does tend to get in trouble often."

Hermione chuckled, "True."

They ate breakfast like they usually did, but when breakfast was over Hermione couldn't help but wonder about Draco. He'd never missed breakfast before, but like Ginny said, he was probably in trouble with one of the professors.

Then again...

"How could something have happened this early?"

"Maybe it was something he did before." said Harry, as they walked to class.

This seemed to appease her and they took their seats in Potions. The class seemed to drag by, but in the last two minutes of class Draco walked in the door, that same scowl on his face that he used to have.

He walked over to the professor and they had a short discussion, after which Draco immediately left, without a glance in Hermione's direction.

She frowned.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." she mused to Ginny as they left class.

"Who knows, maybe he got a detention that's not sitting well with him."

Hermione sighed and headed to the library to immerse herself in simpler things.

She headed back to her regular table where she found Draco sitting. He looked up and for a moment his eyes lit up, but just like that it was gone, and he was staring at her impassively.

"Hey,"

"Hi," he said shortly.

"Are you alright?" she asked, setting her things down across from him and walking over to one of the shelves and pulling out two potion books she needed.

"Great," he said, that same clipped tone.

Hermione frowned and sat down across from him. She reached her hand across the table to place it over his but he moved his hand away.

"Don't,"

She blinked twice, surprised, "Malfoy what's - "

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" she asked quietly.

"This, us. I'm done." he said, not looking at her.

"What? Why?"

He snorted and glanced at her, "Because this is pointless."

He stood up, but Hermione was still trying to process his words, "You told me that you lov-"

"Granger shut the fuck up," he snapped, "Don't make this harder on yourself."

She shook her head and stood up, "No, I deserve an explanation that goes farther than 'it's pointless'."

"Well I don't have one," he said simply, his gray eyes blank.

That hurt the most, that he could shut her out so completely.

She felt tears prick her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"After 5 months you decide that it's pointless...oh," she said suddenly, "I knew it."

"Knew what?" he asked, a hint of surprise in his tone.

"That no matter what you say you want, you'll always stay with girls like Pansy who your parents approve of." she said, a humorless chuckle escaping her mouth.

"Think whatever the fuck you want Granger."

"You're pathetic," she said, turning away from him.

"And you're just a Mudblood."

For a moment she froze. It had been quite some time since someone had called her that, let alone him, but when it did register with her she simply picked up her things and turned toward the door.

She paused long enough to say, "You're more pathetic than I thought you were."

And then she was gone.

But had she stuck around a little longer she might have noticed the pained expression on Draco's face. Sadly, though, that's not how it happened.

* * *

"What do you mean he-"

"Ginny I really don't want to talk about this." said Hermione. "I just want to go meet Ron, see what he has to say, and then go to bed."

Ginny took her hand and gave it a squeeze before nodding. "Alright,"

Something had come up with Harry, and he hadn't been able to come, but Ginny was still going with her.

They showed up in front of the doors to the Great Hall at exactly seven, and a few moments later they saw Ron walking toward them.

Hermione didn't really have any feelings at the moment. She had cried from the second she got to her room to the moment Ginny came and got her to meet Ron. She was exhausted and completely out of emotions. Which was probably a good thing in this circumstance.

"Hey," he said slowly, stopping a few feet away from them.

"Hey," said Hermione.

Ron cleared his throat and said, "I don't even know where to start."

"An apology would be-"

"Ginny," said Hermione softly, "Let him talk."

Ron smiled awkwardly and then said, "I don't think I'm sorry is even remotely good enough for this situation, but I am sorry. I am _so _sorry, and you have every right in the world to hate me."

"I don't hate you." she said slowly. "I just don't understand why."

"There isn't a reason for-"

"Ginny," said Hermione, "Why don't you go wait for me by the stairs."

"There's no way I'm leaving you here with him."

"Just go, you'll be close enough to hear." she said simply.

Ginny sighed, but did as she asked, leaving the two of them alone.

"She's right. I mean there's no reason or excuse for...for what I did to you." said Ron.

She sighed and leaned back against the cold stone wall and closed her eyes, trying to sort her scattered thoughts, "I've been trying to rationalize it in my head, but I can't-"

All of a sudden Ron was in front of her, too close.

"Ron -"

"Shh," he said, trailing a hand up her arm.

She pushed him away, but he was stronger than she was and pushed her back against the wall so hard that her head hit the stone.

He mumbled a silencing charm and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Now you can scream as loud as you want."

"Ron stop it." she said, shoving against his chest. "Ginny's right down the hall."

He chuckled, "I wouldn't worry about her."

"Why?"

"Because that wasn't Ginny." he said simply.

Hermione didn't need to ask who it was, she already knew a certain brunette who wanted nothing more than to get Draco to herself. But never in a million years would she have expected that she'd do this.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you chose him over me, and even when he wasn't in the picture you still didn't choose me." he spat.

"This is about Malfoy?"

He scowled and shoved her down onto the ground, "Don't you ever say that pricks name."

Hermione scrambled backwards, but Ron grabbed her leg, dragging her back over to him.

"I don't think so _Mione._ I've got plenty in store for us."

"Please don't do this." she begged, struggling against his grip.

"Oh but I'm sure you loved it when it was that git, didn't you?" he spat, straddling her waist and pinning her arms down.

"Malfoy had nothing to do with-"

But before she could finish he struck out and hit her, leaving a large red hand print across her cheek.

She gasped at the sting and he just laughed.

"You're pathetic."

His word choice had her thinking back to what she'd said to Draco earlier today. If only he'd been here instead of being so callous to her.

All of a sudden she got angry and spat back, "I'm pathetic, but you're the one trying to rape me again."

He landed another blow to her face before he tore open the buttons on her shirt, "I can live with it."

Her panic started to rise and she tried to struggle away from him, but it was no use.

"Help!" she screamed.

Ron laughed, "Louder, scream as loud as you want."

He leaned down and licked her ear before saying, "No one can hear you."

She brought her knee up and kicked him, knocking him off of her. She scrambled up, but only made it a few feet before he yanked her arm and shoved her up against the wall so hard that all the breath left her body at once.

"Now that wasn't very nice." he sneered.

The tears she didn't think she had left in her started to spill over her cheeks as she pushed against him, "Get off me!"

"Where's your precious little boyfriend now." he laughed, hiking her skirt up. "Or should I say _ex _boyfriend."

"You had something to do with him breaking up with me." she said, stunned that her former best friend could be this cruel.

"No, that was all Pansy's doing." he whispered, his hands trailing over her body.

She wanted to throw up. Everything about him was the complete opposite of Draco, and it literally made her feel like she wanted to die.

She couldn't believe that after everything, she was in this position again.

His hands trailed down to the hem of her panties, but before anything else could happen Ron was yanked away from her.

She saw Harry and Ginny running towards her. Harry walked over to Ron and shoved him - hard.

"Give me one reason why I should _kill _you." he snapped.

Ron threw his hands up, "We were just having a little fun."

Meanwhile Ginny was standing in front of Hermione, taking her hand and trying to pull her away, but she wouldn't budge. She was watching Harry and Ron.

"If that's your idea of fun, I have some serious concerns." he said, his eyes furious. "Ginny, take Hermione back to the Common Room."

Ginny tugged Hermione's hand, and this time she went. They made it halfway up the staircase before she slumped down onto the stairs and started crying.

Crying for the fact that Draco was done with her, for the fact that her best friend hated her so much, for the fact that she'd thought Ron had changed. She cried because Harry and Ginny had gotten there just in time and she couldn't help but think of what would have happened had they not figured out something was wrong.

"It'll be okay Mione. I'm here." whispered Ginny, wrapping her arms around her and rocking her back and forth. "Harry's going to take care of everything. It's okay."

But it wasn't okay. And Hermione had a feeling it wouldn't be okay for a while.

* * *

Draco was on his way to the Great Hall the next morning, when he noticed that everyone seemed to be murmuring about something. He walked into the the Great Hall and sat down, and not a moment later Blaise and Theo were asking him question.

"What the fuck happened?"

"It's not true is it?"

"Have you seen her yet?"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" he asked.

Blaise and Theo looked at each other and then back at Draco.

"You haven't heard?" asked Theo.

"Heard what?"

"It's about Hermione." said Blaise.

"If you don't tell me what the fuck happened in the next five seconds -"

Both Theo and Blaise knew that the only reason Draco had broken up with Hermione was because his parents had threatened her if he didn't. They also knew that it had been Pansy who called them and told them about his relationship with Hermione in the first place. They didn't agree with how Draco had handled it, but there wasn't anything they could say to convince him otherwise. He'd said that she'd get over him soon enough, and she'd be safe and happy.

"Ron attacked her last night. Or at least that's what people are saying." said Theo.

He was immediately seeing red, "Where is she?"

They both shrugged, "We haven't seen her, Weaslette, Potter, Weasely or Pansy."

He clenched his jaw and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Where the fuck do you think I'm going?"

He left the Great Hall and headed straight for Gryffindor Tower.

He knocked on the portrait, barely managing to keep from busting it down. A few seconds later Ginny opened it.

"What the hell are you -"

"Just tell me how she's doing." he said desperately.

Ginny sighed and stepped aside, letting him into the common room.

Just then Harry walked out and saw him.

"What's he doing here?"

"He just came to see how Hermione was doing." said Ginny.

"She doesn't want to see you." he said to Draco. "She doesn't want to see anyone."

"What happened? I thought you were going to be there Pot-"

Before he could finish Harry shoved him, "Don't you dare try to put this shit on me Ferret. If you'd been there like you said you were going to be it wouldn't have happened. If you hadn't broken up with her for no reason, this wouldn't have happened."

"It was your fuck up of a friend who attacked her Potter." said Draco, trying not to start anything with him.

"And it was your whore of an ex girlfriend who set her up."

"Guys!" snapped Ginny.

Harry took a breath and stepped away from Draco.

"What happened?" asked Draco.

Harry sat down on the couch and dropped his head to his hands, "We thought that Ron really wanted to make things right with her, so when he said he wanted to meet her we all agreed it'd be a good idea." he started.

"But then I got caught up with Professor McGonagall so I couldn't make it, but I thought that'd be okay since you were going with her."

"But when I went up to her room to get her she was already gone." said Ginny, fidgeting with her hands, "I had this really bad feeling so I went and got Harry. We looked in the places she usually hangs out, and then we thought that maybe she'd gone to see Ron by herself, and that's when we found them -" she broke off, tears springing to her eyes.

Harry stood up and pulled her into a hug. "I told Ginny to take Hermione back here, and then I handled it like I should have handled it the first time."

Draco ran a hand through his hair, "Did he...?"

"No, we got there before he could."

"So she's -"

"No, she's not okay." snapped Ginny. "She has bruises everywhere, she won't let anyone but me touch her, and she can barely stand that. She's _broken _Malfoy. Do you get that? You breaking up with her was probably the worst thing that could have happened right now, and knowing that it was one of your so called friends that did it, is another thing entirely." snapped Ginny.

"You think I wanted to end it with her?" he asked quietly.

Harry snorted, "People tend to end relationships when they want."

"You don't understand at all do you? Everything is always so black and white with you isn't it? Not everything fits into your perfect little categories Potter." said Draco, trying to keep his voice down so Hermione wouldn't hear him.

"Well then why don't you explain it to us."

"Pansy told my parents that we were dating, and they came down here. At first they were talking about taking me out of the will, but I said that I couldn't care less about that."

Harry nodded, and Draco continued.

"But then my father started threatening her. He said that he'd make sure her life was hell if I didn't end things. I didn't care when it just affected me, but I can't do that to her." he said, resigned.

"Why couldn't you just tell her that?"

"Because she would have tried to fix it, and this isn't something I want her involved in. My parents don't care about anyone, and she doesn't understand that."

"But she loves you." said Ginny, "And you love her. It's written all over your face."

He ran a hand through his hair and looked away, "I don't know what I'm supposed to say to that."

"Go talk to her." said Harry. "Or at least try."

Draco glanced up the stairs and shook his head, "I can't."

"Yes," said Ginny, "You can. You can because you love her. Because she's hurt and scared and right now she needs you."

"I don't even know what to say to her."

"The truth." said Harry simply.

Draco took a deep breath and walked up the stairs, knocking on her door softly.

"Ginny I already told you I don't want to talk."

He cleared his throat and said, "It's Draco,"

For a second she was silent, but then she said, "What do you want?"

He pushed open the door and found her curled up on one of the plush chairs with a book. His heart dropped when he saw the bruises that were on her face. When he looked closer he could see hand prints around her wrists.

"I came to see if you were okay." he said softly, closing the door behind him.

"Why?" she asked, her voice lacking emotion.

She was just so tired of everything, and she wanted to be left alone.

"Because I was worried about you."

She looked away from him, out the window, and said, "You're so full of shit."

"Granger I -"

"No," she snapped, her toffee eyes piercing his, "You got what you wanted. We're not together. I'm just some Mudblood who got what she deserved right?"

"Are you insane? No! Let explain -"

"You don't need to explain anything, because everything is really clear."

"Granger -"

"Just get out. I'm sure Pansy would like a visitor in her jail cell." she said, standing up and walking over to the bed.

Before she sat down he took her hand, but she snatched it away and screamed, "Don't touch me! Just get out!"

"Please, Hermione -"

"I don't want to hear it, just get away from me!"

He wanted to stay, to make her listen to him, but he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. He was going to need some help if he wanted to make this right.

With a resigned sigh he left her room, heading back downstairs.

Harry and Ginny had heard Hermione yelling, so they knew it hadn't gone well for Draco.

"What am I going to do?" he asked, sinking down onto one of the chairs in front of the fireplace.

Ginny walked over to him and sat down, placing her hand on his arm.

He looked over at her, realizing that this was the first time she'd been this close to him.

"It'll all work out. She's just hurt and confused right now, but we'll talk to her -"

"There's no point." he said, shaking his head.

"You love her don't you?" asked Harry from his spot against the wall.

"Yeah, so?"

"So there's the point."

"But she hates me." he argued.

Ginny shook her head, "She doesn't hate you."

"How do you know?"

"Because Hermione doesn't get that loud with people she doesn't care about." she said.

He ran a hand through his hair, "What am I supposed to do?"

"We'll think of something. I promise."

Harry nodded, "I actually started to like you, we're not going to let her end it like this."

Draco raised an eyebrow, surprised to hear him say that.

"Thanks Potter."

He stood up and instead of heading to class, he just wandered the halls trying to think of a way to get her to listen long enough for him to explain everything to her.

Weasely was lucky he was in Azkaban, and so was Pansy for that matter, because he would have hexed them both into the next decade.

He shook his head and headed down to his common room to go to sleep, in the hope that when he woke up this nightmare would be over and everything would be back to how it should be.

* * *

**Alright, there you have it. Chapter 12. **

**Leave me reviews and tell me what you thought (: **

**Okay, so the whole prequel to A Moment in Time: The rea****son it's taking me so long is because for one, I'm working on this story, and I'm going through A Moment in Time to make sure that I stick to the things they've said, like the scene where Hermione asks Draco to tell her a story, the bit about the painting she didn't finish, and the necklace Draco gave her that Rose ended up with. **

**I just want to make sure that I don't leave anything out so that it flows better so those of you who will be sad about the ending can smoothly transition back to A Moment in Time to end on a good note. (: **

**I'm really trying though, but I'm behind schedule on when I actually wanted to have the first chapter posted, but like they say, good things come to those who wait. (: **

**Thanks again for reading, leave me a review pretty please (: **


	13. Chapter 13

**So in this chapter we get a little insight into Hermione's relationship with her parents before the war, and how _not _okay she really is about everything that's happened to her. Maybe Draco underestimated the extent of Hermione's wounds...**

**R&R (:**

* * *

It had been a week since the incident with Ron, and Hermione was finally leaving Gryffindor Tower to attend classes again after lunch.

"Are you sure about this? I mean you know that you can still stay upstairs." said Ginny as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Yes Ginny, I'm sure. I can't hide from this forever."

Ginny nodded and pushed open the doors. The Great Hall grew quiet at her entrance and Ginny rolled her eyes, "You can continue your own conversations now."

Everyone slowly went back to talking, no doubt about Hermione, not that she really cared at this point.

She went and sat down, and shortly after that the conversation returned a bit more normally, albeit a few people did lean over and whisper how sorry they were.

"So," started Ginny, glancing towards Draco, "Have you talked to -"

"No, I have not."

"But Mione, I really think you should -"

"Well I don't think I should." she snapped. "And I'm done talking about it."

"Well we're not." said Harry as Ginny and Hermione sat down at the table.

"Since when are you on Malfoy's team?"

Harry shrugged, "Since I found out he loved you."

"He doesn't love me."

"That's not true Hermione." said Ginny softly.

"Yes it is." she said, shaking her head, "He broke up with me with absolutely _no _explanation, but then he decided to show up after Ron..._attacked _me...and act like he really cared about me."

"He _does _care about you. And if you would just let him explain to you what he explained to us then -"

"No!" she snapped, "I don't need him, or _you _for that matter, to explain anything to me. He lied to me, and that's the end of it."

"Lied about what?" asked Harry.

But Hermione was done talking. She took a sip of her pumpkin juice and asked, "Can you pass the butter?"

* * *

The rest of her day went by fairly untroubled, although Draco did make a few attempts at getting her to talk to him.

She had studiously ignored him, which drove him absolutely insane, because he wanted nothing more than to at least be able to _explain _his reasoning, even if it didn't end up making a difference to her.

* * *

"What exactly are you trying to prove all of a sudden?" asked Theo, lounging across the couch in the Slytherin Common Room.

"I'm not trying to prove anything." said Draco, not looking up from his book.

"Then why are you chasing after Granger? You broke up with her like you decided was best, so what changed?" asked Blaise.

Draco groaned and slammed his book closed, "Because I can't fucking handle being without her. There? Are you both sufficiently happy now?"

Theo smirked, "It's okay to have feelings for her. We both already knew you did."

Blaise nodded, "And we're glad it wasn't Pansy who you ended up having actual feelings _for."_

Draco couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat. "I don't know what to do. She doesn't want anything to do with me, and not even Weaslette and Potter can convince her to give me a chance to explain."

"Well it's only been a week and a half, maybe she just needs some more time." suggested Blaise.

Draco ran a hand through his hair, "This fucking sucks,"

Theo chuckled, "Nobody said love was easy."

Draco sighed, "I just want her back."

"You'll get her back mate," said Blaise, clapping him on the shoulder before heading up to his room.

Theo looked towards the fire and asked, "Can I tell you something, as a friend, without you ripping my head off?"

"Sure," said Draco warily.

"Granger's had some pretty _fucked up shit _happen to her, and she really doesn't need you to mess with her head, so if you really do like her, then you should stay with her, but if not you should tell her now." he said, his tone serious.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "What do you know about what happened to her?"

"Doesn't matter," he said, brushing it off, "But she's a nice girl Draco, and you should treat her right."

"I'm trying," he said honestly.

Theo nodded, and stood, "I'm going to head upstairs."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Theo headed up the stairs, but before he was out of earshot Draco said, "And Theo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks,"

Theo smirked and nodded, "Just follow my advice would you?"

Draco rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless, "I will."

* * *

It had been the longest two weeks of his life, but he, Ginny, and Harry had come up with a plan that they hoped would work.

"Okay, explain it to me one more time."

"Hermione's going to be walking back up here from the library after I ask her to go back and get my bag, by that time the halls will be empty, and then you'll be able to have her alone, and hopefully explain yourself to her." said Ginny.

Harry nodded, "It should work...just...be honest."

Draco nodded, "I've done quite enough lying."

Ginny patted his hand and asked, "What are you going to do about Lucius and Narcissa?"

He groaned, "That's another problem entirely."

"Well do you really think they'd do something drastic?" asked Harry, immediately worried about his best friends safety.

Draco shrugged, "I don't know. I wouldn't put it past them."

Ginny frowned, "There's no way we're letting them do anything to her."

"Of course not." answered Draco, "But that doesn't mean they aren't going to try."

"We've been up against worse." said Harry, "If you make Hermione happy, there's no way in hell we're going to let your parents mess it up."

Draco was actually grateful to Harry, though he'd Obliviate the memory if he ever said that out loud.

"Thanks,"

Ginny nodded, "Just remember to be down by the library at around nine tonight."

Draco nodded, "Alright, I'll see you guys later."

* * *

Draco was nervous. He didn't know what to expect from Hermione. Aside from that, Theo's comment about Hermione having kind of a fucked up past was a bit unsettling, especially since Theo knew, and Draco didn't.

He couldn't imagine Hermione having to go through anything so horrible, only because she was such a beautiful person who didn't deserve bad things to happen to her.

The Ron thing was bad enough, but Theo hadn't been referring to that, because he knew about the rape now - hell everyone would know once the trial came around. Draco had no doubt that it would be in every newspaper for miles around.

He didn't know how Hermione would react to that, and he definitely didn't know how she would react to having to testify, but he knew that she would brush it off and act like it didn't bother her, because that's what she did with everything.

He let his mind wander to Pansy, and how wrong he'd been about her. He had been _best friends _with her, yet he really didn't know her at all it seemed. She had set up Hermione, in the cruelest way, all to get with Draco. The part that really made him mad was the fact that Pansy didn't even care about him, she cared about his money. If that weren't there, she wouldn't be there either.

He sighed and headed to the stairs leading out of the Dungeons. He was still nervous. Maybe more so now that he was getting closer to confronting her again.

He wanted her to react positively, but he was pretty sure it was going to be a pretty explosive argument. It always was with them.

He took a deep breath and decided that whatever happened, he was going to get his point across.

* * *

"Granger...Granger...for fuck's sake, Hermione!"

She spun around and glared at him, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk. I want you to listen to me."

"No," she said, turning away from him.

"Granger come on. What do you have to lose if you just listen to me for five minutes?"

She turned around, arms crossed over her chest, but remained silent.

He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, "I never wanted to break up with -"

"Liar," she said, looking over to the window.

"Granger, you know that I love you. I told you that I did."

"Yeah, and then right after that you broke up with me, and I wasn't even worth an explanation. And then for you to call me..." she shook her head, rapidly blinking away the tears that were forming.

"You were worth so much more than me, Hermione. Worth so much more than what I could give you." he said quietly.

"So then why are you here again?"

"Because like I said that day in the library, I'm selfish. I'm selfish and I don't want to let you go."

"You already let me go." she snapped.

He ran a hand through his hair, "I had to make you mad at me. I couldn't tell you what -"

"You couldn't tell me because you don't trust me."

"That's not true."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I was trying to protect you!"

"Protect me from what?" she asked, finally looking at him.

"My parents."

"Your parents." she repeated.

"They threatened you and -"

"And nothing!" she yelled, "You could have told me and we would have handled it. I'm a big girl Malfoy, I can take care of myself."

"We could have handled it? You can take care of yourself? Are you completely daft?" he asked, exasperated.

She opened her mouth to fire back a response, but he kept talking.

"My family aren't good people."

"Nobody is that bad that you can't -"

"My aunt carved 'Mudblood' into your arm with a crucio. I think that's pretty fucking bad."

"That doesn't make it okay!" she yelled.

"Doesn't make what okay Granger?"

"The fact that you lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you about a damn thing." he snapped, his jaw clenched.

"Yes you did!" she said, spinning around and continuing down the deserted hallway, but Draco was close behind her.

"Granger," he said reaching out and grabbing her wrist, "Why won't you just talk to me? Let me explain -"

She snatched her hand away and said, "You lied to me!"

"Lied about what?" he yelled, finally losing his temper.

"You said you wouldn't leave me!" she sobbed, finally breaking down.

He hadn't realized that he had told her he wouldn't leave when she'd finally told him about what Ron had done to her, and now he felt like the worst person on the planet.

"Hermione,"

"No!" she screamed, slapping his hand away, "You left, you said you wouldn't leave, and you left. You left just like they did."

"Like who did?" he asked, taking a step closer to her.

She took a step away from him so her back hit the cool stone wall, "Just go away."

"No, that's not going to work this time." he said, taking a few steps towards her until he stood directly in front of her.

He reached a hand out to touch her cheek, but she slapped it away, "I said don't touch me!" she screamed, attempting to move away from him, but he grabbed her waist and held her against himself, letting her hit his shoulders and chest until she slumped against him.

"They _promised_ me they wouldn't leave. They promised." she whispered, tears finally escaping and rolling down her cheeks.

He ran a hand up and down her back and asked, "Who promised?"

For a moment she was quiet, but then a sob racked her small frame and she choked out, "My parents."

He stilled. She'd never told him anything of her parents, but he was aware of the fact that they'd been killed during the war. His father had made a point of telling him about it, though he never divulged who exactly it had been that killed them - if he even knew himself.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

Instead of answering him, she asked a question of her own, "Why did you leave me?"

He groaned, "You don't know how sorry I am about -"

"Just tell me why." she said, pulling away from him and sliding down the wall.

He sighed and sat down across from her, "Pansy told my parents that I was seeing you, and they freaked out. At first they threatened to take me out of the will, but when I said I didn't care, I guess they realized that the only way they'd get me to do what they wanted was if they threatened you. So that's what they did."

"But why -"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd want to try and fix it, but I didn't want you to have anything to do with them, or my family in general. After what Bella did to you...if anything else happened to you, I don't know what I would -"

"But you still could have given me that as your reason." she interrupted.

"I wanted you to think I was a terrible person. I wanted it to be easier for you to move on, because I swear to you Granger all I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

"Then you should have stayed with me, because whether you believe it or not, you make me happy. You are one of the very few things that make me _genuinely _happy."

"I want you to be safe." he whispered.

"You can protect me," she said softly. "I trust you."

Draco ran a hand through his hair and looked at her, "You know I love you."

"But is that enough?" she asked, her stomach in knots.

No matter how hurt she was by what he'd done, she _did _see his side, even if she didn't agree with it. Aside from the fact that he _was _one of the few people that made her forget about Ron...and her parents. Everything. He just made everything seem like it wasn't so bad.

He seemed to be warring with himself, various emotions flitting across his face before he spoke, "I...I hope it is, because I'm not ready to let you go."

She felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and she smiled, "Promise me something though."

"Anything," he said, leaning forward until his lips were inches from hers.

"You have tot promise to tell me the truth."

"That has to go both ways Granger." he said, giving her a pointed look.

"The truth about what?" she asked, an uncomfortable feeling settling in her stomach.

"Your parents, Ron, everything,"

She sighed, "What about your parents?"

"Like you said, we'll handle it together." he said, with some difficulty, because he still didn't want her involved in it.

"Okay," she said softly, "I promise."

"I promise too." he said, "And I promise not to leave like that again."

She smiled, "Okay,"

Then he leaned forward, and for the first time in two weeks, he kissed his beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

**Okay well, yeah, let me know what you think.**

**Review (: **


	14. Chapter 14

**I appreciate everyone's reviews, and if you haven't heard, the prequel for A Moment in Time is now started, so it'd be awesome if you would check that out to (: if you want lol. **

**Read and Reviews lovelies**

**Oh, and the first like...2,000 words are completely lemony...I couldn't restrain myself...Hermione and Draco have a mind of their own. **

* * *

Draco woke up more relaxed than he had in the past two weeks, and he wasn't even going to attempt to deny the fact that it had everything to do with the beautiful witch who was currently asleep in his bed.

Hermione was laying on her stomach, her arms underneath the pillow that her head was on, and her face turned towards Draco, a peaceful expression on her face.

He loved seeing her this way, because she wasn't troubled, or worried, she just _was. _

He turned so he was on his side facing her, and trailed a hand lightly up her arm. When she didn't wake up he moved closer to her warmth and placed a kiss to her shoulder, and then across her neck.

She stirred slightly, and moved closer to him, her hand unconsciously sliding to his waist. He smirked, _'Even in her sleep she's attracted to me'_

The thought made him extremely happy, and he continued his soft ministrations on her neck, enjoying the soft sighs that escaped her parted lips.

He realized that she was awake and smirked against her neck, "Good morning, Love."

"Morning," she mumbled sleepily, enjoying the feeling of his cool lips against her skin.

He chuckled and pulled back to look at her face. She smiled and pulled his face closer to hers, "You always find the best ways to wake me up in the mornings."

He smirked and said, "Well it might be a bit selfish."

"Why?"

"Because I could have ulterior motives." he said, his voice low and smooth.

She immediately felt heat pool between her legs and she blushed, "What if I like your ulterior motives?"

He rolled so he was on top of her and said, "Then I'm about to have a very good morning."

She smiled, "Are you now?"

"Oh most definitely." he said, his lips by her ear.

She shivered at his touch, but arched into him at the same time, wanting to be closer, so much closer.

He brought his lips to her neck, nipping and biting the sensitive skin, eliciting soft moans from her. She went to move her hands around his neck, but he caught them, instead intertwining his fingers with hers.

She groaned in annoyance, "Malfoy,"

"Shh," he said, giving her hands a squeeze before capturing her lips in a kiss.

He trailed his tongue along her lips and she parted them, eagerly inviting him in. He slid his tongue against hers, mimicking what he wanted to do to her.

She moaned and squeezed his hands, desperate to touch him, but he just smirked and shook his head. He wanted her to touch him, but he knew it would drive her crazy if she couldn't, and he wanted to tease her for a bit.

She turned her head to the side, breaking the kiss, to take in a breath of air, meanwhile Draco kissed down her neck. He loved the fact that she was only in a button down shirt of his - that was open - and it gave him perfect access to her quickly heating body.

"I want you to keep your hands on the mattress. Can you do that for me Love?" he asked, his voice deep and smooth.

She squirmed underneath him, but nodded.

"Answer me," he said softly.

"Yes," she groaned as he ground his clothed erection against her heat.

He smirked and released her hands, moving his to roam over her chest and down her sides, over her hips, repeating the pattern a few times before he brought his mouth down to her erect nipples.

She arched up against him and moved her hands to his hair, pulling on the silky strands. He let out a moan, but pulled away immediately after that.

"What did I say about those hands of yours Granger?" he asked, a smug look on his face.

She groaned in frustration and slammed her hands down onto the mattress, and snapped, "Fine,"

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her face away from his, trying to act more irritated than she was.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Oh don't be like that Love."

She took his moment of distraction and flipped them over, smirking at his surprised expression.

"Now how about _you _keep _your _hands on the mattress?"

He smirked, "Whatever you say Miss Granger."

She leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss, sliding her hands over his bare chest. After a few minutes she pulled away and began kissing down his neck and across his chest, pausing to suck on both of his pert nipples before continuing down his toned abdomen, enjoying how his muscles tensed and coiled beneath her lips.

She teasingly slid her hands over the bulge in his boxers, loving the low groan that escaped his parted lips. He was clenching the silk sheets in his fists, trying to keep himself from flipping her over and having his way with her.

She slid her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and slowly slid them down his legs, enjoying his shallow breaths as the silk rubbed against his erection.

Hermione tossed his boxers off the bed behind her and wasted no time taking him into her hand. She pumped slowly, all the while keeping her eyes on his face, gauging how he reacted when she changed up her pace, occasionally squeezing harder or pumping faster.

Before long Draco was breathing hard and trying everything to keep from coming. All of a sudden he felt her mouth around him and he pulled her up, flipping her over and pinning her arms above her head.

"I think you've done enough touching for now." he said, slightly out of breath.

She pouted, "What'd you do that for? I know you were enjoying it."

Instead of answering her he vanished her shirt and then bound her arms to the headboard of his bed with a flick of his wand.

She pulled against them, groaning as she found it was no use. Somehow, though, it was a really big turn on to be restrained like that - completely at Draco's mercy.

She moaned as he brought his lips to her breasts again, while one of his hands slid down to her underwear, rubbing her slowly through the fabric.

She pulled against the restraints, desperate to touch him, while his mouth moved lower. He removed her panties, tossing them to join his boxers, and spread her legs, settling between them and seeing how aroused she was.

He groaned, "Fuck, Love, you're so _wet_."

He lightly trailed a finger over her slit and she arched her back, letting out a groan of frustration that made Draco chuckle.

"So eager, Granger?" he asked smugly.

"I hate you," she just wanted him to take her already, she'd had enough of his teasing.

He smirked and leaned down between her legs, giving her core a slow lick.

"I don't think you do."

She moaned and arched her hips up, begging him to keep going, and he did. He brought one hand to the inside of her thigh, and the other to her stomach, keeping her hips down on the bed.

Within a few minutes she was panting and squirming beneath him.

"Let me taste you baby," he said, sliding two fingers into her tight passage.

She came at the sound of his husky voice, her body convulsing as he kept up his ministration until she came down from her high.

He kissed back up to her lips, claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss. He decided he'd had enough of his teasing, and with a flick of his wrist the ropes that restrained her hands were gone. Before he knew it her hands were everywhere - in his hair, on his arms, his back, his chest - and _fuck _he had to restrain himself from pounding into her.

He wanted to take her slowly this time. After everything she'd been through, he wanted to show her how much he wanted her...needed her...loved her.

"Please Malfoy...Draco, please."

Draco groaned at the sound of his name - his actual name - on her lips.

He moved so that he was above her, and then slowly eased himself inside her heat, and they both groaned at the feeling.

"Fuck, Love, you feel so good." he whispered against her neck. "So tight, so wet."

She moaned and scraped her nails down his back at the rush of heat his words sent straight to her core.

His pace was slow, but his thrusts were hard, and he managed to hit her g-spot every time he pushed into her.

In and out, in and out, in and out.

The pace was driving Hermione insane, and she felt as if she was about to burst. Draco took her hands and intertwined them with his, and then said, "Hermione, look at me."

The desire she saw in his silver eyes sent her over the edge, convulsing around him. Before she realized what was happening, he had switched their positions so she was on top, but he still held her hands.

"I want you to ride me." he murmured against her lips.

She let out a long moan at his words and began moving against him slowly. Somehow she understood that he didn't want this to be fast, and honestly neither did she.

She threw her head back and gasped when he thrust up into her and hit her g-spot.

He studied her intently, loving the way her lips were kiss swollen, the way her eyes were closed in pleasure - he looked down at the point where they were connected and almost came at the sight.

There was something incredibly erotic about seeing his member slide in and out of her over and over again.

He looked up at her face again and squeezed her hand. She opened her eyes and looked down at him, biting her lip. He just looked so _good_.

His usually immaculate hair was tussled, his usually controlled features were completely overtaken by pleasure, and his usually porcelain skin was tainted by the pink tint that appeared on his cheeks.

He could tell she was close, and he was too. He tugged on her hand and she knew what he meant, immediately leaning forward to kiss him.

The pressure in her abdomen was becoming too much, and she broke away, panting against the crook of his neck.

He groaned, "Granger, I'm close."

"Me too," she panted.

He let go of one of her hands, reaching down to where they were connected and rubbed her bundle of nerves in small circles.

A few moments later she was coming undone, and he followed quickly, spilling his seed inside her.

She collapsed against his chest, her breath ghosting across his collar bone, while his free hand came up to wrap around her waist.

After a few moments Draco smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Wow,"

He chuckled, "I agree."

He was still inside her, and she didn't want to move, but she knew they both had to get up. With a sigh she slid off him and rolled onto her back next to him.

He turned so he was facing her and she smiled, turning her head to look at him.

"You should just stay here with me." he murmured, trailing a hand across her stomach, instantly igniting a fire in her belly again.

But she shook her head, "No, we need to go to class. You can't fail your OWL's or your dad's going to kill you."

He shrugged, "So? I'd much rather spend the day with you, exploring all the naughty things I could do to you."

She giggled and said, "Well I think you've done quite a few naughty things to me already."

He nodded slowly, "True, but it wasn't anything you didn't like...right?"

"Right," she assured him. "Really, I liked it."

He raised an eyebrow, "You liked it?"

She nodded slowly "There's something extremely sexy about seeing you so in control, so...dominant."

He smirked and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Good to know."

* * *

"So are you happy now?"

Draco looked across the table at Theo and raised an eyebrow.

"With Granger I mean. Everything's good?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah, everything's good."

He still found it strange that the Slytherin was oddly protective of Hermione, and he was going to find out why.

"When you told me that Granger had some pretty fucked up shit happen to her, what did you -"

Theo shook his head, "That's not my story to tell mate."

"Yeah, but how'd you figure out whatever it is?"

He shrugged, "Just did."

Draco groaned in frustration and looked back down at his Herbology homework. He could really use Hermione's help.

"Look, all I was trying to make you realize when I told you that, was that she acts like she's fine - a lot - but I don't think it's possible to _not _be hurting. I know I would be." said Theo honestly.

Draco sighed, "Fine, but can you at least tell me if it had something to do with her parents?"

For a moment Theo was silent, staring down at the book in front of him, before he replied, "Yes,"

Draco had so many questions, but decided that Theo wasn't going to offer any more information, so he would have to go talk to Hermione.

If she would even want to talk about it with him.

It drove him insane that Theo knew something about her that he didn't, and he wouldn't even tell him _how _he knew.

Had Theo and Hermione had something going on over summer?

No, at least he didn't think so. They would've acted differently. It was like Hermione didn't know him farther than when she'd seen him in school.

He mumbled something to Theo about heading upstairs and left the library, walking around and giving himself some time to think.

* * *

"Well I still think you should consider going."

Hermione groaned, "Harry -"

"No, no, no! They _just _got back together. You can't tell her to just _leave _him." said Ginny, shaking her head.

"Life is about more than a school romance. It's a great opportunity. And I'm not saying that staying here with him is a bad thing, because if he makes you happy you should, but I think you both have a lot of clearing up to do before you decide to stay for him." said Harry.

And Hermione knew he was right. She hated that he was, but she couldn't change the facts. Her relationship was tentative at best, and they both had things that were keeping them apart.

From him it was his parents and for her it was her issues. They needed to sit down and talk and clear the air, but she didn't want to dig up past demons, and that would be exactly what she'd need to do.

"Just talk to him Mione." said Ginny.

"Easy for you to say." she mumbled, grabbing her bag and heading upstairs to her room.

She pushed open the door and almost had a heart attack.

"For the love of Merlin, Malfoy what are you doing in here?"

He smirked from his spot on her bed, and made no move to get up. She rolled her eyes and joined him, curling up beside him.

"How was your day?" he asked, combing a hand through her hair.

"It was alright." she said.

"Would have been better if you'd stayed in bed with me." he said smugly.

She chuckled and the sound made him smile.

"I can't argue with that."

He shifted so he could see her face, and then brought his lips down to hers in a sweet and lingering kiss that made Hermione's heart melt.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why _are _you here?"

He sighed, not wanting to ruin the mood, "I...well I wanted to talk."

"Talk?"

He nodded.

"About what?" she asked slowly.

"Well, everything."

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to say. "Okay, let's talk."

He sat up and she did the same, so they were both facing each other on her bed.

"What do you want to talk about first?" he asked softly.

"What's going to happen to us after we graduate?"

Draco frowned, "What do you want to happen?"

Hermione shook her head, "That's not answering my question. I know that your parents have a problem with me, and if you don't want to deal with that, then fine. But tell me, because I don't want to give up a really great opportunity for someone who doesn't want me."

"Doesn't want you? How could you think I don't want you?"

"Because you've never told me what's going to happen with us."

"Fucking Christ, Granger," he said, running a hand through his hair, "I want you. I _always _fucking want you. That isn't changing just because we graduate. Yeah, we have to think of something when it comes to my parents, but I'm not breaking up with you, I'm not hiding you, and I'm certainly not telling you to go to New York."

Hermione smiled and leaned forward, bracing her hands on his thighs, and kissed him. He groaned into her mouth and slid his hands into her hair, keeping her there.

Their tongues dueled for a moment before he pulled away, "There's something else I came up here to talk about."

Hermione sat back and studied him, "What?"

"What happened to your parents?"

Her face paled instantly, and Draco wished he hadn't asked, if only to keep that pained expression off her face.

"Granger," he reached over and took her hand.

She took a deep breath and looked over at him, "I promised to be honest with you, and I will...I just...I can't talk about it right now. Not with everything that's going on."

And he understood that. With Ron's trial looming around the corner, she was stressed out enough.

"Okay,"

"I'm sorr -"

He leaned forward and kissed her, "Don't be." he whispered against her lips.

Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand, "Thank you."

He pushed her down onto the bed and kissed her again. "I love you," she said quietly.

He couldn't help the smile that overtook his features, "I love you too."

He rolled off her and she moved so her head was on his chest.

After a few minutes of him running his fingers through her hair he said, "You should let me take you out on a date."

"What?"

"You know, an actual date? At a restaurant, with food and conversation."

She chuckled, "Why?"

"Because I want to." he said simply.

"Okay," she said with a smile.

"How about you come to my room tomorrow at seven?"

"We're not supposed to leave -"

"Break a few rules, for me." he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway, "Okay, but where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." he said mysteriously.

She frowned at him, "I don't know about this..."

"Oh come on. You trust me don't you?'

"Fine, fine, fine," she said with a laugh. "But you better not pick some ridiculously expensive place."

Draco just rolled his eyes, "You let me worry about all that."

* * *

**Well there we have it, chapter 14, and they're _finally _going out on a date. **

**Review and tell me what you think, and don't forget to check out _"We Were(n't) Meant to Be"_** **(:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, everyone's totally allowed to hate me, especially if you know I've been updating "We Were(n't) Meant to Be" instead of this one...but hey, I give you answers in this chapter! **

**My writing muse kinda came back for this chapter so I hope it's to everyone's liking. **

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

Draco had his hands over Hermione's eyes, and was carefully leading her up the steps to the restaurant he was taking her to.

"Malfoy, come on. Let me see where we -"

He moved his hands and she froze.

"Oh my...this is beautiful."

He had transformed one of the restaurants in Hogsmeade. It was completely unrecognizable.

He had charmed everything to have sparkling fairy lights, candles everywhere that cast a romantic mood over the area, and rose petals leading over to one lone table set for two.

He was wearing black dress pants, a black button down shirt, and an emerald green tie, while Hermione had on a simple black dress that just went to her knees, with a low cut back.

Draco thought she looked beautiful, then again he always thought she looked beautiful.

"I was hoping you'd like it." he said, taking her hand and leading her over to her seat.

"I love it...I love that you did this for me." she said, completely caught off guard. "I didn't know you had a sweet side."

He rolled his eyes, "I have my moments Granger."

With a wave of his hand a waiter showed up next to them with Hermione's favorite food.

"How did you know that I -"

"I have my ways Love." he said with a smirk.

In actuality he'd asked Ginny, and he'd told her. But he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises."

He smirked and they began eating, light conversation coming easily to the two.

"So you're sure you're taking over the business for your father after you graduate?" asked Hermione, taking a sip of her tea.

Draco shrugged, "I suppose. I mean it's what we've been planning for a while now, so I don't see why I wouldn't."

She nodded. That made sense. It also posed more of a problem.

She knew he'd told her that he wanted to be with her regardless, but he was saying all of these things _here _where it wasn't really out in the spotlight - which she knew it would be once word of their relationship got around London - so she couldn't help but wonder if he would still mean it when there were reporters in their faces, and the people who would soon be working for him would no doubt have some not so nice things to say. It was just a lot for her to think about.

Draco could tell that her thoughts were spiraling, and he reached across the table and placed his hand over hers, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" she asked, trying not to sound guilty.

"Over think this. Yes, I'm taking over his company. No, that doesn't affect us."

"Everything we do affects us Malfoy. Don't you understand that?" she asked softly.

"No it doesn't." he snapped.

She closed her eyes, she didn't want this to turn into an argument. She just wanted to be sure that he understood exactly what was going to happen once they graduated.

"What are you going to do when the people who work with you - or even for you - start talking about you? About how you're a traitor? What are you going to do when they start talking about me?"

"I'll fire them. I want the company to start -"

"You can't fire everyone Malfoy."

"Not everyone in the business is like that." he argued.

"No, they're not. But most of them are. And what about your parents? Hmm? They don't want you to have anything to do with me, and I doubt they're going to let it go."

"What are you trying to say Granger? Do you want to just break -"

"No," she said, interrupting him, "I just want you to acknowledge the fact that this isn't going to be a walk in the park. You keep on saying things like they're going to be so easy, but they're not and you know it."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "We'll deal with it Granger."

Hermione smiled softly and nodded, "Okay,"

All of a sudden Draco perked up, "Come on, I almost forgot about the best part of the date."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and studied him curiously as he took her hand and pulled her up from her chair and led her outside.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to Hogwarts."

"But I thought you said -"

"Granger," he said, turning so they were facing each other, "Would you just let it be a surprise?"

She sighed, "Fine,"

He smirked and intertwined their fingers, leading her back to the lake.

Set up underneath a tree, there was a picnic blanket, and a basket with a bottle of what looked like wine next to it.

She smiled, "Are we going to watch the stars?"

He nodded, "Yeah...if you want to." he added, a bit self-consciously.

"Of course I want to."

They sat down together, staring up at the stars. Darkness surrounded them and not another soul was anywhere to be seen.

Hermione sat between Draco's legs, her back pressed against his chest, his arms around her waist, and her hands resting on his.

They were sitting in a comfortable silence, neither one saying anything - well until Hermione broke the silence.

"We were arguing." her voice was soft, and Draco didn't need to ask who she was talking about.

Her parents.

"I had told them how dangerous it was to leave the house. After we'd argued for what seemed like _hours, _they finally promised me they wouldn't go anywhere." she sounded detached, even to her own ears, but she couldn't help it.

Draco had wanted to know what happened, and she was willing to tell him something now, and he couldn't help but be glad she was trusting him.

"But they didn't. They were out in London...when they got back home the Death Eaters attacked." her voice trembled slightly, but she pushed forward, "I'd placed a shielding spell on the house, but as soon as they left..."

"They found out where your parents were." he finished for her.

She nodded, "I was with Luna and she said something was really wrong. I apparated to my parents just as a Death Eater killed my dad."

Draco couldn't believe she'd _witnessed _the death. He'd known her parents had died, just not how.

"What about your mom?"

"Already dead." she said, her voice lacking emotion - again.

Instead of saying he was sorry like everyone else had said to her, he just tightened his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

They sat quietly for a while before he spoke up, "Do you know why they specifically targeted your parents?"

She snorted, "They were hoping that the loss of my parents would 'kill me'. They figured I'd be too busy grieving over them to care about the war." she shrugged, "They were wrong."

Draco couldn't describe how disgusted he felt, knowing that he probably _knew _the people who'd killed her parents.

That brought up the thought of Theo, "Did you tell Theo any of this?"

She turned her head so she could look at him and frowned, "Theo? No, I didn't tell him anything. Why?"

"Well he told me that some...bad things happened to you.." he trailed off, really confused by everything.

Hermione studied him for a moment before saying, "He probably knew because his dad's friends with your dad."

Draco was still confused, "What's that have to do with anything?"

"Malfoy, your dad was there."

"_What_? There's no way my dad killed your parents. He would have been bragging about it to -"

"I didn't say that. I simply said he was there." she said softly.

"Well why was he there?"

"I don't know Malfoy, why don't you ask him yourself?"

He could tell she was done discussing it, and even though he understood, he still wanted more answers.

"Thank you," he said softly, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"For what?" she asked, confused.

"For talking to me. For trusting me with this."

"Well," she said, turning so she was straddling his lap, "I think you deserve it. You've done a lot for me lately...even if some of it was stupidly thought out."

He smirked, "Granger, you do realize we're out in the open."

"Anyone could see us," he said when he felt her loosen his tie, and start unbuttoning his shirt.

"Do you really care?" she asked, pushing his shirt from his shoulders.

He released a low growl and shook his head, "I don't give a damn."

And then he kissed her. It was hard and demanding and passionate all at once. It was like a roller coaster on overdrive.

His hands slid to her waist, holding her on top of himself, while she threaded her hands through his hair and slid her tongue into his mouth.

He groaned and his hands tightened on her hips before he moved to slide the zipper of her dress down and push the straps from her shoulders.

He kissed down her neck and across her shoulder, nipping and licking along the way.

She sighed in content and slid her hands down his chest to his belt, making quick work of it before undoing his button and pulling down his zipper.

Meanwhile his hands were pinching and massaging her nipples.

She absent-mindedly wondered when he'd gotten her bra off.

He brought his mouth down to her chest, but she pulled him back up, "Malfoy, please."

She was too turned on to have him tease her, she just wanted him inside her.

_Now._

He smirked and shifted her on his lap so that he moved his pants and boxers down enough to let his cock free and then he flicked his wrist and her panties were gone. She chuckled, but it quickly turned into a moan when he easily slid two fingers inside her.

He pumped in and out of her a few times, watching her bite her lip, and he felt her hands tighten on his shoulders.

He pulled out, but almost immediately pulled her down onto him.

They both moaned at the contact and Hermione bit down on his shoulder, her hands tangled in his hair.

"Fuck," panted Draco, his fingers digging into her hips so hard that he knew he'd leave bruises.

"Oh gods," moaned Hermione, moving up and down on him.

He moved one hand to her hair, turning her face so he could kiss her.

"You are so beautiful." he said softly, entranced by how free she looked. Plus it was pretty damn hot that they were doing it out in the open.

She moaned at his words and leaned her head on his shoulder, continuing to move up and down on him.

Meanwhile it felt like his hands were everywhere, her back, her hips, her hair, her breasts - she felt like she was about to have a sensory overload.

"I'm c-close." she panted, her hands in his hair again.

"Me too," he said back, trying to keep himself from coming.

He moved one hand down to her clit and a few soft circles later she was coming undone, Draco quickly following her.

They stayed like that for a moment, waiting for their breathing to slow.

Draco was trailing his fingers up and down her spine, enjoying the goosebumps he saw spread across her skin.

"We should probably get inside soon." he whispered against her shoulder.

She groaned, "I don't think I can walk."

He chuckled, "Oh come on Love, I'm good, but I couldn't have been _that _good."

She swatted his chest, but laughed as well, "You're so full of yourself."

"A second ago _you _were full of me." he said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes, and pulled the straps of her dress up again, "What'd you do with my panties?"

He smirked, "Go without them. I'm nowhere near done with you."

She blushed at the thought and quickly followed him inside.

* * *

"So have you figured out what you're going to do?"

Hermione sighed, "Yeah...no...I don't know Ginny. I'm torn."

"You can't go!"

"Oh don't tell her that." said Harry.

The three of them sat around the table in the Great Hall, talking about what they were going to do at the end of the year...which was looming rather closely around the corner.

"I think -"

"I'm not telling her what to do, I'm simply giving her my best friend opinion." interrupted Ginny.

"Guys -"

"No, you're trying to get her to stay here for Malfoy, who, by the way, we don't know if that's even going to last." said Harry.

"Well -"

"Don't say that!" scolded Ginny.

"What? We never know when it comes to him."

"He's changed Harry and you know it. You know that he loves Mione." said Ginny, patting Hermione's hand.

"Guys!" shouted Hermione, tired of getting talked over.

Harry and Ginny abruptly shut their mouths and gave her their attention.

"Ginny, I can't stay just for Malfoy. It would be stupid of me. And Harry, I can't ignore the fact that Malfoy is a big part of the reason I want to stay. So I'd really love it if the two of you would just let me make the decision for myself." she said calmly.

Ginny and Harry smiled, "Of course Mione."

"Yeah, we don't mean to push." said Ginny.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and Ginny chuckled.

"Okay we do, but only because we love you."

"I know. And I love you guys too."

* * *

"Did he ever respond to the letter?"

"No."

Over at the Slytherin table Blaise and Theo were talking about the letter Draco had sent his father. He'd asked if he knew about Hermione's parents and if he'd been there when they'd been killed.

"What do you think?" asked Theo, picking at his food.

Draco shrugged, glancing over at Hermione who was laughing at something Harry had said.

"Well do you think he did it?"

"I don't know Theo. I'm not psychic, nor do I know what the fuck my dad did during the war." he snapped.

Theo raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else.

"Why aren't you sitting with Granger?" asked Blaise, pointing toward the group of three with his fork.

"Because she said she wanted to catch up with them, so I figured I'd catch up with you idiots." he said with a chuckle.

Theo and Blaise laughed and the conversation quickly lightened.

"So we've got a month left of school mate." said Theo with a grin.

Draco nodded, "Yeah, I can't wait to get out of here."

"You're staying with Granger then I assume?" asked Blaise as they walked out of the Great Hall.

Draco nodded, "Yeah, I am."

"Well good for you mate." said Theo with a smile. Blaise nodded and then the three split up, heading to their separate classes for the afternoon.

* * *

_Draco,_

_I assume that since you have time to be asking me these trivial questions, I will soon find out that you have finally bested the muggle-born witch come the end of this school year, yes? _

_In regards to your letter, no, I did not take part in the murder of your friends parents, but I was in attendance. It was young Theodore's first real assignment from Voldemort and we all wanted to be sure that he would handle it correctly._

_I hope this answer is sufficient and you can return to your stimulating life of sin with your muggle-born friend. Your mother and I look forward to your graduation, and to see that you've gained your rightful spot as best student, and regained your senses in regards to the company you choose to keep. _

_-Lucius Malfoy _

Draco dropped the letter, completely shocked by what he had just read.

Theo. It had been Theo's assignment to kill Hermione's parents.

He was going to kill him.

He slammed open the door to Theo's room and threw the crumpled up letter at him.

"What the fuck do you have to say for yourself?"

Theo scanned over the letter and paled, "Malfoy -"

"I fucking _trusted _you." said Draco, shoving Theo so he stumbled back a few steps.

"Malfoy, I wanted to tell you -"

"I sat there and told you how much I liked her - you gave me _advice _on how fucked up her life was when _you _were the one who was to blame for it?"

Draco shoved him again, but this time Theo shoved him back.

"Where exactly would you draw the line for helping Voldemort, Malfoy? You _know _damn well what would have happened if I said no."

"I never killed _innocent people_."

"If he asked you to you would have! If Snape wouldn't have saved your arse with Dumbledore you would have killed him!"

Then there was no more talking, they were all flailing fists and punches.

Malfoy was so beyond pissed off, he couldn't fathom the fact that one of his best friends had killed his girlfriend's parents.

Theo was sorry. He was more sorry than anyone could ever know, but he'd been scared and confused, and just in a generally bad place back then. But he knew that wasn't an excuse.

Just then Blaise barged through the door.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

Draco and Theo broke apart, and Draco pushed past Blaise and left the Slytherin Dungeons. He didn't want to be anywhere near Theo.

He ended up in the astronomy tower, leaning against the rail and looking out at the school grounds. He just let his mind wander, absent-mindedly wondering if Hermione would find out, or if she already knew.

* * *

"What do you mean he got into a fight with Theo?" asked Hermione, as she and Blaise walked through the corridors looking for Draco.

"I don't know, I walked in on them fighting. Malfoy left and Theo wouldn't tell me anything."

Hermione ran a hand through her hair, "That doesn't make any sense. They're like best friends. Why would they be fighting?"

Blaise shrugged, "I don't know Granger, but you're his girlfriend. Where do you think he is?"

"I don't know!" she said, irritated, "He's your best friend. Why don't you know where he is?"

"It's not like he really talks to us about where he goes."

"He doesn't talk to me about - I know where he is."

She left Blaise and headed up to the astronomy tower.

When she reached got to the top of the stairs she saw Draco standing by the railing, and without turning around he said, "I wondered who would find me. I kind of figured it'd be you."

She walked over to him, leaning against the railing as well, "What happened?"

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, and Hermione raised an eyebrow. He hadn't really decided whether or not he was going to tell her.

"Malfoy, you know you can talk to me." she said, placing her hand over his.

He smiled softly and flipped his hand over, palm up, to hold her hand, "I know. It's nothing though. Don't worry about it."

Hermione wasn't buying it, "Malfoy -"

"Granger, just let it go."

The way he said it didn't really leave room for discussion, so Hermione sighed, but let it go.

"Do you come up here often?"

"I used to." he said, staring down at the grounds.

They stood there for quite some time before Hermione spoke up, "Come on. We should get to our rooms."

"Do you mind if I stay with you tonight?" he asked with a smirk, tugging her hand so she started walking.

She chuckled, "You really even have to ask?"

Draco didn't know what he was going to do about Theo. On one hand he wanted to tell Hermione who it had been, but on the other hand he didn't know if that would make it worse.

Aside from that he already felt like he wanted to kill Theo for what he did, and it wouldn't help if Hermione got all "understanding" about the situation, and actually felt _bad _for Theo. Which was something she would definitely be capable of doing.

He shook his head and decided to save those issues for tomorrow. As of right now the only person he was going to be focused on was Hermione.

And by the look in her eyes, that seemed like a very good plan.

* * *

**Alright, there you have it. That's how Theo knows. **

**More about Ron's trial and their upcoming graduation in the next chapter. **

**I'll try not to take so long with the next update...but sometimes these things can't be helped. Especially with the other story, and I am taking requests for one-shots, so that's something else to occupy my time...along with upcoming finals and regular life, but I promise I'm trying my best to keep up with everything. **

**Thanks for reading! Review and let me know what you thought. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm slow with this I know, but I'm trying lol. Then new chapter for "We Weren't Meant to Be" should be up sometime this week (if all goes well with my finals prep).**

**And I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than they usually are, but I make it up to you in the next one.**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

"Can you believe we're graduating next week?"

Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Harry were all sitting outside by the lake, enjoying the summer warmth as their school year drew to a close.

"It's crazy." said Ginny, leaning back against Harry.

Draco nodded absentmindedly. He had been fighting with himself over telling Hermione about Theo for the past two weeks, but had decided not to. Ron's trial was the week after they graduated, and he didn't want to add stress to her. But he promised himself that he would tell her after things had settled down with Ron and Pansy.

"You okay?" she whispered, leaning over so only he could hear her.

He instantly felt guilty, because she looked so innocent and concerned, but he squashed the feeling, because it was selfish. He could deal with a bit of guilt so that she wouldn't have to deal with the stress. It was only right.

"I'm fine," he said with a smile.

She opened her mouth, no doubt to argue that he wasn't fine, but he leaned forward and kissed her, effectively killing anything she was going to say.

"So I take it you've decided to stay?" asked Ginny, a smile on her face, while Harry elbowed her.

"Ginny -"

"It's alright Harry. I have in fact decided to stay." she said with a smile, glancing at Draco.

She hadn't told him anything, and they hadn't particularly talked about it, but now that she was actually saying it, he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

"Oh that's great!" squealed Ginny. "I told you she was going to stay."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh whatever."

But Draco wasn't paying attention to them, because all he cared about was the beautiful witch who had just said that she wasn't leaving.

"You're really not leaving?"

She nodded, "I'm really not leaving."

He leaned forward and kissed her, forgetting about Harry and Ginny and all the other people there, and focusing just on her.

He brought one hand to her cheek and kissed her slowly, his tongue exploring her mouth. After a few moments Hermione pulled away with a blush.

"Malfoy,"

He just smirked and gave her a peck on the lips again.

She attempted to glare at him, but it ended up turning into a smile.

"Do you know where you're going to go after we graduate Mione?" asked Harry.

Hermione had been trying to decide where she was going to go for the majority of the school year, but still hadn't come up with anything.

There was no way she could move back into the house she had lived in with her parents, but she didn't have the money for her own place.

"You know you can come stay with Ginny and me at Grimmauld Place."

Hermione smiled, "You know, I'll think about it, but I might just have to take you up on that offer."

Ginny squealed, "I'd love it if you stayed with us. I think I'd miss you too much if you went somewhere else."

"As much as I enjoy your company," said Draco looking over at Harry and Ginny with a slight smirk, "I do need Granger's help with my Herbology report."

Harry and Ginny smiled and said their goodbye's as Draco and Hermione headed back inside.

"Why are you staying with them?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Isn't it going to be weird living with a couple?" he asked as he took her hand and they headed downstairs to Draco's room.

"Well maybe, but I love Harry and Ginny. They're really the only family I have left, and the only people I can stay with. At least until I've made enough money working at Buxom and Brant to pay for my own place."

"Well...I mean," Draco cleared his throat and shook his head, pushing open the door to the portrait.

"What?" asked Hermione, following him.

"I could loan you the money for your own place so you wouldn't have to -"

"No way," she said, shaking her head before he'd even finished his thought. "I'm not taking money from you. Your parents hate me enough, I don't need to give them more of a reason to. The last thing I need is for them to think I'm with you for your money."

"It doesn't matter what -"

"It does matter! This is going to be hard enough without -"

"Hey," he said, standing in front of her and sliding his hands into her hair so she had to look at him. "No matter what happens, it'll be alright. And if you're so worried about them thinking you're taking money from me, why don't you just...why don't you just move in with me?"

Her mouth opened and closed a few times, because she was unable to come up with a response that she thought was acceptable.

"Just think about it, you wouldn't have to deal with Potter and Weaslette acting all couple-like, you wouldn't have to try and figure out how to get your own place...plus," he said, leaning down and kissing her neck, "You'd get to see me all the time, and I'd get to do this with you all the time."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but just then Draco bit down on her pulse point and she moaned, her hands moving to his hips as his were on either side of her head against the wall.

He moved up her neck and she opened her mouth to argue again, but he took the opportunity to kiss her, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

She completely gave up trying to argue with him at that moment, and decided to kiss him back.

She moved her hands into his hair, and his hands slid to her waist, pulling her closer.

"You don't fight fair."

"Never said I did." he said with a smirk, before leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss again.

* * *

They were curled up on his bed later that night, neither of them sleeping, but neither of them speaking either.

Hermione was finding it hard to deal with the fact that Draco had offered for her to stay with him, but even more nerve racking was that she didn't know if he was inviting her to stay at the Manor, or if he was buying his own place.

She shook her head, either way it shouldn't matter. There was no way they could live together. I mean sure they'd been dating for a while, but they weren't even on a first name basis for crying out loud!

Draco knew that she was obsessing over something, "What's on your mind?"

"When you asked me to come stay with you, did you mean it?"

His eyes widened, "Of course I meant it."

"And where exactly would that be?" she asked, ignoring his tone.

"A flat in London, I bought it not to long ago." he said, grasping what she was asking. "The Manor isn't an option, and I wouldn't ever ask you to go there, let alone move in."

She relaxed slightly, but she was still _very _wary of the situation. This was not something she would normally do. She always thought things through, and made the right, _smart _decisions, but it seemed that Draco had knocked some of the good sense out of her.

"What makes you think we can really live together?" she asked tentatively.

"What makes you think we can't?"

"We're so different."

"Opposites attract."

"We argue all the time."

"Makes for great make up sex." he said with a smirk.

"We don't even call each other by our first names."

"Yeah we do."

"When we're having sex doesn't count." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Do you want me to start calling you Hermione?" he asked softly.

"No, I want you to call me Hermione when you want to, not because I want you to."

"I -" he paused, _did _he want to call her Hermione?

In a way, yes. It was a new step to take in their relationship, and he _felt _like they were ready for it, especially if it would make her feel more relaxed about moving in with him.

"I want to do whatever would make you happy Hermione. It doesn't matter to me what I call you, I just want you to be comfortable. You already know I love you." he said sincerely .

Hermione couldn't help but smile, "I love you too...and okay, maybe the name thing isn't that big of a deal, but it's still something. I mean every other couple says each other's first names."

"We're not like other couples,"

"No," she agreed, twisting so she could look at him, "But sometimes...with some things...I wish we were."

"Some things like what?" he asked, trailing a hand down her cheek.

"Like your parents, or our past, or just the simple ability to call you Draco without it feeling strange."

It felt somewhat good for her to finally be admitting this to him. She'd been thinking it for quite some time, and was finally brave enough to voice her opinion.

"Well Hermione," he said with a smirk, "We can work on that."

"Work on what?"

"All of it."

* * *

"Ginny, what am I supposed to do?"

Hermione still hadn't made up her mind about who she was staying with after they graduated. _Two days from now._

"I still think you should move in with him. I mean it'd be perfect."

Hermione sighed, "I don't know Gin. What if things don't work out? What if they end badly? What if -"

"What if you grew wings and flew to America right now? The what if's don't matter. What's important is making sure you go for whatever it is that you want, because the last thing you need is to waste time wondering what could have happened. And worst comes to worst you just come stay with Harry and me." she said, a determined look on her face.

Hermione couldn't help but smile, "I guess you're right...but I don't know. This is just a lot more complicated than I thought it would be."

"Relationships are complicated. It's just how it goes. _But _it's so worth it in the end."

"When did you get so smart?" asked Hermione, a smile gracing her features.

Ginny chuckled as they walked into their common room to find Harry on the couch with a few Fourth Year's.

"Do you really think it's a good idea?" asked Hermione, one last time.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "_Yes, _I think it's a great idea."

"What's a great idea?" asked Harry, looking up from his conversation.

"Nothing," said Ginny, looking back over at Hermione, "Go find him, and tell him, and then be happy. Okay?"

Hermione chuckled, "Okay,"

She headed outside to go read by the lake for an hour or two before dinner. She'd talk to Draco then, once she'd calmed her nerves and enjoyed the company of a good book.

She picked her favorite spot underneath a tree, closer to the edge of the Forbidden Forest than she'd usually go, but she just wanted some quiet time to herself to think and reflect on the decision she was going to make, the decisions she still had to make - it was enough to drive anyone crazy.

She cracked open the spine of the very worn book, _Pride and Prejudice, _and began to read. About half an hour later she heard the sound of a twig snapping off to her right and she glanced up from her book, but didn't see anything.

There were a few people milling around farther off toward the school, but she was the only one who'd really separated herself from everyone else. She suddenly got a bad feeling, the same feeling she'd gotten when Harry, Ron, and she had been taken to Malfoy Manor and she'd been tortured. That same sick, creepy feeling at the back of her neck.

She wanted nothing more than for Draco to be there with her, to make her laugh at how silly this sudden onset of panic was. She'd been doing well lately. She hadn't been having as many nightmares, and everything had seemed to be fine, even with Ron's upcoming trial looming in the near future.

But something was wrong with this picture, and she didn't like it.

She shut her book and was about to stand up when she heard it, a familiar whisper through the trees, as if the wind had carried it specifically to her.

_"Hermione, be careful," _

She was so startled that she froze, her eyes darting around the dense trees trying to find the source of the voice, although she already knew there was no one there.

No one she could see anyway.

She stood up slowly and took a few tentative steps toward the forest, listening closely.

"Be careful of what?" she asked quietly, trying not to draw attention to herself. It was called the Forbidden Forest for a reason.

She hadn't expected there to be a response, she really hadn't, so when the same eerily familiar voice floated through the trees again her heart almost stopped.

_"Choices, so many choices...be careful." _

Hermione was confused. What did choices have to do with being careful, and who - or what - was she talking to?

Just then the bell rang, signalling dinner would be in thirty minutes.

That same nagging feeling, that she knew the voice from the woods, followed her as she headed back to Hogwarts and up to her room. She managed to avoid Ginny and Harry and was able to just block out the world and think.

What had the voice meant? She had a lot of choices to make, but none of them seemed dangerous.

Except moving in with Draco.

She shook her head. Moving in with Draco wouldn't be dangerous. It would be new and, sure, scary, but it would be a good experience.

And somehow she knew that wasn't the choice the voice had been talking about.

But how did she know she could even trust the voice? She had no idea who or what it was, and she had gotten a terrible feeling right before she'd heard it, so maybe she shouldn't even be taking it into consideration.

Yet even as she headed down to the Great Hall, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

* * *

"Hey," said Draco, smiling as Hermione sat down next to him. "I haven't seen you all day."

Hermione smiled, "Hey,"

He leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to her lips before Hermione turned and said hello to Ginny and Harry.

"Where'd you disappear to?" asked Ginny.

Hermione knew that Ginny was wondering why she hadn't gone to talk to Draco like she'd advised her to do earlier.

"Oh, I was down by the lake reading."

Hermione didn't want to be talking about that. It was strange enough to her, so she knew her friends wouldn't believe that she'd 'heard a voice' coming from the Forbidden Forest.

It just sounded too insane.

"I thought you were going -"

"I decided to do it later." interrupted Hermione, shooting Ginny look.

Harry and Draco stared at each other, clueless as to what was going on between the two women.

"Decided to do what later?"

"Talk to you." said Hermione, shooting Ginny and evil glare.

"I was going to wait until we were alone, but I guess now's as good a time as any."

Draco raised an eyebrow, unsure of what she was getting at.

"Yes, I'll move in with you."

Draco broke out into a wide grin, "Really? You're sure?"

"I'm positive."

Harry and Ginny smiled, even though Harry was a bit skeptical, he was still happy for his best friend. It was good to see her happy.

After dinner had finished Harry had suggested they all hang out in the Gryffindor Common Room, but Hermione had quickly declined.

Ever since the strange voice earlier in the day, all she'd wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep. And that would not happen if they all stayed together.

"I'll see you guys in the morning. I'm just really tired, and I don't want to ruin your fun." she explained.

Harry and Ginny nodded and then watched as Hermione and Draco headed down the stair case.

Once in Draco's room Hermione immediately flopped down onto the bed, not even bothering to change her clothes.

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird tonight." asked Draco, sitting down on the bed as he took off his jacket and tie.

"Me? I'm fine." she lied, her voice muffled by the pillow she was laying on.

"I think you're lying." he said easily, as he stood up and grabbed a pair of pajama pants, putting them on, and then chucking one of his t-shirts at her.

"Really, it's nothing. I'm probably just stressed out about graduation." she said. And that really could have been true if she didn't think about it hard enough.

But it was impossible to fully commit to that thought, because of how _real _the voice had sounded. There was just no way it hadn't been real.

Which worried her, because she still couldn't decipher the cryptic meaning, or if the voice was good or bad. It was just a lot to take in.

What would Draco think if she tried to tell him about it? She was finding it hard to believe and it had happened to her.

"You know you can talk to me Grang - Hermione."

She smiled at the fact that he really was trying to use her first name like they'd talked about earlier, but it still didn't do much to lighten her mood.

"I know, there's just nothing to talk about. Honest."

Draco knew she was lying, but it was late and he decided to let it go. He hoped that whatever was bothering her would disappear when they graduated two days from now.

He glanced over at the clock, it read twelve-oh-one.

Make that one day.

* * *

Draco hadn't spoken to Theo since the night he'd found out Theo had murdered Hermione's parents and they'd gotten into that fight.

And he really didn't want to. He had absolutely nothing to say to him that hadn't already been said, but that didn't stop Theo from trying to talk to Draco.

He was sorry and he hated the fact that Draco wouldn't let him explain that.

Not that he could blame him, what he'd done was wrong, but Draco had been his best friend long enough that he felt like Draco owed it to him to listen to what he had to say.

Blaise was talking to both of them, though never broaching the subject of a reconciliation, only because he knew they were both too stubborn, and Draco was too pissed, to ever go and talk to the other person.

So Blaise just let it go, hoping that his two best friends would resolve the issue on their own - and quickly.

Draco didn't want anything to do with Theo though, and he made that very clear. The only reason he hadn't told Hermione was because she was stressed out enough.

He didn't owe Theo anything, especially not after what he'd done.

There was a question, though, that Theo had asked him that night that did manage to stick with him.

_"Where exactly would you draw the line for helping Voldemort, Malfoy?"_

Where would he have drawn the line? Hadn't he always done exactly what Voldemort had asked of him? He had. For the same reason Theo had killed Hermione's parents.

Fear.

Anger.

Confusion.

The world wasn't all black and white, wasn't that what he'd told Potter a few years ago, before the Final Battle?

So maybe he couldn't judge Theo so harshly, because maybe, just maybe, he really hadn't had a choice after all.

* * *

**Alright, I know it's shorter than usual, but let me know what you thought. **

**Who do you think the voice belongs to in the woods? Friend or Foe? What exactly is it trying to tell her?**

**And what about Theo, should Draco forgive him? Should Draco tell Hermione before the trial, even if it does stress her out more? **

**And what about Ron and Pansy's trial? Hermione and Draco moving in together? Draco's parents?**

**There's a lot going on, and I'm sure you all have some opinions, so let me hear them. (:**


	17. Chapter 17

**So my finals are almost over, but it's going to be a busy summer for me, so my updating is going to be really (even more) sporadic than it's been so far up until probably mid July.**

**I was really excited to read all the responses you guys had in regards to the trial, the voice, etc., and they were all really good guesses, BUT that being said, _ImaBraxton_ was the one who got the closest with where I was going with the voice in the woods and _shaymars _was the closest on how I felt about Draco and Theo's fight, (even though _ImaBraxton's_ idea about shoving them in a closet does seem quite appealing...), though I don't completely agree with everything, it was still a good guess. **

**Everybody had really good guesses and I loved reading all of them, because there really are so many ways I could have taken this story, but I already had it planned out lol. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Be sure to leave me reviews. (:**

**And yes this isn't really how they graduated, but it was easier for me to do it this way lol.**

* * *

The Great Hall was full of all those who were graduating that day, along with their parents and friends, and all the professors.

"I never thought I'd be graduating with you guys." said Ginny to Harry and Hermione.

And she wouldn't have, had it not been for the war.

"Well everything happens for a reason." said Harry, placing a kiss to Ginny's cheek.

Meanwhile Hermione scanned the crowded room looking for Draco, who would by this point no doubt be with his parents.

His parents who couldn't stand her.

Great.

She shook her head and turned her attention back to Harry and Ginny, who had begun talking about how they were going to redecorate Grimmauld Place.

"It's just so dark and dreary in there. We have to get some paint, new furniture, new appliances, fix the yard-"

"Ginny," interrupted Harry, a smile on his face, "One step at a time."

Ginny giggled and nodded, "Okay,"

"If we could have all of our graduates to the left of the stage at this time," announced McGonagall.

They had transformed the Great Hall into somewhat of an auditorium. There were rows of chairs seated in front of a stage. In the chairs sat professors, parents, family members, and friends.

Hermione scanned the audience, trying to imagine that her parents were seated right next to Molly and Arthur Weasley, because she knew they'd be extremely proud of their little girl.

Molly caught her eye and smiled, giving her a reassuring wave as if she knew what she'd been thinking. And even though it wasn't the same as if it had been _her _mother comforting her, it still made her feel better.

Just as she was going to turn her attention back to the Headmistress she saw Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, and they were staring right at her.

Before she could think to do anything, Draco was standing in front of her.

"Hey," he said, a small smile on his face.

"Hey," she said, smiling back.

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips as McGonagall started calling off the names of the graduates to come onto the stage.

"My parents said they wanted to talk after the ceremony." he said softly.

Hermione's eyes almost popped out of her head, "What?"

"They want to go out for dinner and...talk I guess." he said, a bit confused himself.

"Oh," she said slowly, "Well okay then."

Draco kissed her cheek before taking his spot further back in line.

"And top of her class, Hermione Granger."

There was clapping and cheering as Hermione took the stage, but all she could think about was the upcoming dinner with Draco's parents.

After the ceremony was over Hermione made a beeline for Harry, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley clan.

"Oh Hermione, we're so proud of you." exclaimed Molly, wrapping her up into a big hug.

Hermione smiled and hugged her back, along with Arthur, and the rest of the Weasley's.

"We're going out to dinner, are you coming?"

Hermione was about to respond when Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco walked up to her.

"I'm afraid Miss Granger will be dining with us tonight." answered Lucius coolly.

Harry shot Hermione a look, but she was too busy staring at the ground.

Draco walked up next to her and slid an arm around her waist, whispering something in her ear that no one else could hear.

After a moment Hermione looked at Molly and smiled, "Thanks, but Mr. Malfoy's right. I, um, I'm having dinner with them."

George looked as though he wanted to say something, but Molly elbowed him.

"Alright dear, just be sure to stop by the Burrow later. I'm making your favorite pie." said Molly, leaning forward to pull Hermione into another hug.

"And if you need us to come get you, we will." she said, so only Hermione could hear.

She pulled back and Hermione nodded, acknowledging what Molly had said.

"I'll see you guys later then?" she said to Harry and Ginny.

Ginny smiled, "Duh, I need your help with redecorating since Harry doesn't seem to like any of my ideas."

Hermione chuckled, but just then Lucius cleared his throat, "We should be going."

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek when Draco squeezed her hand, and just waved goodbye to Harry and the Weasley's.

Lucius stared at Hermione and Draco's intertwined fingers for a moment, before shaking his head and walking ahead of his wife.

Narcissa sighed and turned to the young couple.

"Mother -"

"No, let me speak." she said, her voice soft, but full of power. "Your father isn't happy with your decision, but he's willing to talk about the situation. And it would help if you two wouldn't..." she trailed off, motioning to their hands.

Hermione went to pull her hand away from Draco, but he just gripped tighter.

"This isn't a situation, it's a relationship, and if I want to hold my _girlfriends _hand I will." said Draco, his tone irritated.

"I don't like this any more than your father does, _but,_" she said, looking at Hermione, "You make my son happy, and that's all I really care about."

Hermione looked away from Narcissa, uncomfortable with the situation, and slightly irritated because Narcissa was basically telling her that she wasn't good enough for her son, but she'd tolerate her because her son liked her.

Great.

"If Father doesn't want to see me act like a boyfriend, then we shouldn't even go to dinner."

Narcissa opened her mouth, but just then Lucius was speaking, "Going to dinner would actually involve leaving Hogwarts. So let's go. _Now._"

Narcissa closed her mouth and started walking, following Lucius. Draco and Hermione followed behind them, but at a slower pace.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

Hermione shrugged, "It's okay. At least they're not calling me a mudblood."

Draco stiffened, "They wouldn't."

Hermione didn't respond, because she knew the term mudblood was a sore subject for him. He felt awful about having called her that mercilessly for _years, _and he'd be damned if he let anyone else _ever _call her that again.

She stopped walking and pulled Draco into a kiss. It was the only thing she knew to do.

And it worked, because when she pulled back he was smiling.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand again.

* * *

"So what do you plan on doing now?"

Lucius had been firing questions at Hermione for the entirety of their dinner, and so far Hermione had been doing a good job of answering all of them well.

This next one was no exception.

"I have a job waiting for me at Buxom and Brant Industries."

Lucius made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat, but Hermione knew that he was at least okay with that because he wasn't saying anything.

Draco squeezed her hand under the table reassuringly, and Hermione had to suppress a smile.

They had gone to a fancy restaurant, somewhere Hermione had never been before. But this place _screamed _of expensive, rich people.

Hermione glanced around the dimly lit restaurant, and felt very...out of place, even though the dinner hadn't been as terrible as she'd thought it would be.

But this was definitely not somewhere she'd ever been before.

Or would have ever been able to afford.

"So why do you think moving in with my son is a good idea?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked to Draco for help.

"She's moving in with me because we think that'd be best. Because we _want _to."

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that you don't have anywhere to go since your parents were killed." he said, his eyes piercing hers.

Draco stiffened at the mention of Hermione's parents, especially because he still hadn't told her about Theo, and didn't want his father doing it for him.

"No, it doesn't." said Hermione, her voice quiet but firm. "I have people I could stay with, I simply chose not to."

"And why is that?" he countered.

"Because I wanted to."

This seemed to quiet Lucius and Draco smiled. He couldn't have been more proud of Hermione.

Meanwhile Narcissa sat quietly for most of the meal, not really making eye contact with any of them. She didn't really have anything to say - her husband was saying it all.

And it wasn't that she didn't like Hermione, she would just prefer that she weren't the one her son was in love with, but that aside, she just wanted Draco to be happy.

"So my son's wealth is of no concern to you?"

"No Mr. Malfoy, it isn't. I don't like your son for his money. That just isn't me." said Hermione, holding Lucius' steel gaze.

"You'll excuse me if I find that hard to believe. I mean a girl of your..._class _has the opportunity to be with a man who is above her stand -"

"Father," snapped Draco, "That's enough."

"No," said Hermione, shaking her head, "Let him say what he wants to say to me. I'm sure he's just been _dying _to get it all out."

"I don't think I like your tone Miss Granger."

"And I don't think I like yours." she stopped herself and took a breath, "I didn't come here to disrespect you, but I didn't come here to be disrespected either. You don't think I'm good enough for your son? Fine. But that isn't your decision to make, because honestly it doesn't involve you. And as far as your family's money goes, I don't intend on touching a dime of it."

With that she stood up, threw enough money for her meal on the table, and walked out of the restaurant. She wasn't upset, she was just done trying to jump through hoops for people who wouldn't like her regardless.

She walked down the strangely quiet street in the direction of what she thought was home, her black skirt billowing in the wind.

She only made it a few blocks before she felt a chill and then the voice was back.

_"Hermione,"_

She froze and looked around, desperately trying to locate the source of the voice, but finding nothing.

"Is anyone there?"

_"Be careful, he is dangerous...so very dangerous."_

"Who's dangerous?" asked Hermione, her voice wavering slightly.

_"The man you used to trust..." _

Hermione frowned and started walking, her pace considerably slowed, as she tried to think of what man she used to trust.

Obviously Ron came to mind first, but she hadn't trusted him in a long time, and she already knew he was dangerous, but he was locked away, so what harm could he possible cause her now?

"Who are you?"

_"Friend," _whispered the voice, and then it was gone.

"Friend," mumbled Hermione, kicking a stone across the sidewalk, "Isn't that what the bad guy makes you believe before he kills you?"

She blew out a breath and slipped off her shoes. She never really did care for heels.

She made it another two blocks before it started raining.

"Great," she said, running a hand through her quickly dampening curls.

She was trying to remember whether she needed to make a right or left at the next intersection when she realized that the chances of her finding the flat she and Draco were moving into was slim to none considering he'd only briefly explained where it was.

That and the fact that she didn't have a key. Or her wand.

Which she knew was stupid, but she'd packed it in her trunk thinking she wouldn't need it.

She sighed and decided to go right, leading her further into London, and at least around people.

By the time she got to a familiar street she was soaked, freezing, and freaked out by what the voice could have meant.

She found an old pub and stepped inside, where she was immediately greeted by warmth, and the smell of warm cider.

She slipped her shoes back on and walked over to the bar, taking a seat and ordering a glass of rum.

When she'd gotten to her second glass her teeth were still chattering, and she wasn't getting any dryer, but she couldn't seem to care - that voice, that _eerily_ familiar voice - just kept replaying in her mind.

"You're going to catch a cold Love."

She looked up and found Draco shrugging off his jacket and draping it over her shivering shoulders.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." he answered, sliding onto the bar stool next to hers and placing his hand over hers.

"I'm sorry I left dinner like that. It was -"

"Exactly what needed to happen." he finished for her with a smile. "Everything you said was right, and he needed to hear it."

"But I bet it didn't change anything." she said, shivering as a water drop dripped from her hair and slid down her back.

"Why don't I tell you about it back at the flat?" asked Draco, noticing the shiver immediately.

Hermione nodded and threw down a few bills that Draco picked up and handed back to her, and then put his own money down on the bar.

"Malfoy, I was serious when I said I wasn't taking your money."

"You're not taking. I bought you a drink. It's allowed." he said, taking her hand and pulling her outside.

They only walked about a block before he apparated them into the living room of their flat.

Hermione's boxes and trunks and suitcases lay scattered about the place, since they'd only cast a spell to send her things there before the graduation ceremony.

"Wow," said Hermione, allowing Draco to lead her over to the couch in the living room that was closest to the fireplace.

He cast a quick drying spell and she felt a thousand times better already.

"You like it?" he asked, sitting down and pulling her into his embrace.

"What's not to like?" she asked with a smile.

She really did like the flat. It was exactly like what she thought someplace that Draco lived would look like.

It was all stainless steel, silvers, blacks, whites, greys, and of course emerald greens, and _of course _everything was new and top of the line.

"I'm glad you like it," he whispered against her ear, placing a kiss there. "Do you want me to show you around?"

She looked up into Draco's silver eyes and smiled, "Sure,"

He smiled, a glint in his eye, and she knew he was planning something.

"Well this is the living room," he said, tilting her head back to kiss her.

Before things got too heated he pulled away and stood up, pulling her with him.

"And this is the kitchen," he said, pushing her back against the counter and sliding his hands under her shirt to cup her breasts while he kissed her soundly.

She moaned into his mouth and threaded her hands into his hair, tugging on the silky blonde strands.

He pulled away abruptly, leaving her panting and most certainly wanting.

He took her hand and led her down a hallway, pushing her against the door frame of a bedroom, "This is the guest bedroom," he said between placing kisses against her neck.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy?" panted Hermione, taking in a sharp breath as he bit down on her pulse point.

"Yes," he said, a devilishly handsome smirk on his face as he pulled her away from the door frame and down the hallway again.

He pushed open the door at the end of the hallway.

"And this is the bedroom, where I'm now going to fuck you senseless Granger." he said, kicking the door closed and pushing her up against it.

She felt heat immediately pool in her stomach at his words, and couldn't help but smile.

He slid his hands under her shirt and wasted no time in ridding her of it, exposing her black satin bra to his view. He groaned as he captured her lips in a searing kiss, before she pushed him back to pull his shirt off.

She slid her hands up the smooth planes of his chest, before he pushed her skirt down, lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her back supported by the wall and his hands under her butt.

"I want you." she whispered as his lips moved to her breasts.

He smirked and pulled her away from the wall, moving her to the bed. He followed quickly after, nestling himself between her legs.

At some point he'd rid himself of his dress pants and he was now just in his silver silk boxers.

"Please Draco," she moaned as he began rocking against her slowly, while his lips traveled to her pert breasts.

When had he taken off her bra?

Not that she cared, especially when his mouth was doing _that _to her.

"Tell me what you want." he whispered against her ear as he slid her panties from her legs and kicked his boxers off.

"You. All of you."

He smirked, and in one smooth thrust he was inside her.

* * *

They had proceeded to shag _all over _the flat, and then fell asleep in their bed, a tangled mass of sweaty limbs.

When morning came they were both still exhausted, but happy.

"Good morning Love," whispered Draco, his hand running up and down Hermione's back.

She snuggled further into his chest and mumbled, "Too early,"

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "Nonsense. We've got plenty to do today."

Draco was definitely a morning person.

Hermione was not.

"Nothing that can't wait till later." she said, her voice still muffled by his chest.

He laughed and slid his hand to her butt, giving it a gentle squeeze.

She squealed in surprise and shot up in bed, a smile on her face, "You sure do know how to get someone up and moving."

He smiled back and sat up as well, leaning forward and pulling her into a kiss.

It would definitely be a nice arrangement, living with Malfoy.

* * *

After they'd both gotten dressed they had started unpacking all of Hermione's things.

"For fuck's sake Granger, how many books do you own?" asked Draco, opening yet another box that was filled with her books.

Hermione blushed, "I'm sorry, you can just leave them in there and I'll put them in storage."

"Don't be ridiculous." said Draco, waving his wand and creating a bookshelf, "We'll put them here."

She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek as she walked past him into the bedroom.

She pulled one of the boxes onto the bed and began taking out her clothes and floating them into the closet.

It was definitely a good thing that she and Draco each had separate closets, because there was no way all of their things would have fit into one closet.

A few minutes later she heard Draco come in, and then he was wrapping his arms around her waist.

She smiled and leaned back against him, placing her hands over his on her stomach.

"I'm really glad you're here." he said softly.

Draco hadn't known how he'd feel about sharing his space, especially with Hermione, but with every thing they unpacked he felt better, felt _happy _that she was there.

He'd never lived with anyone before, and he didn't think he would have - at least not for a while - but it felt right to him, having her here. She felt like home.

"I'm really glad I'm here too." she answered.

They stood in silence like that for a moment before Draco spoke up again, "Are you ready for next week?"

"Not really." she said quietly.

Ron's trial had been bothering her even more ever since the voice in the woods and then the voice last night when she was walking home - she was just on edge with everything lately.

"It'll be okay, and I'll be right there with you the whole time."

He wasn't exactly happy about the trial either. He could tell that she wasn't being herself ever since the day she'd told him she'd move in. I mean sure he hadn't ever doubted that she meant what she said, but something had been off, and he'd just pushed it off on the fact that they were graduating, but he'd known then that wasn't the case and he knew now that wasn't the case.

He thought that it had to have something to do with the trial, but that was normal, and something about how she'd been acting wasn't normal.

Or maybe he just felt guilty about keeping Theo's secret, because no matter what he'd come up with calling it in his head, that was exactly what he was doing. Covering for his friend.

And he felt horrible.

It had been eating at him ever since he'd read his father's letter, and so that's why these next words just slipped out.

"I know who killed your parents."

Hermione tensed and pulled away from him, turning to face him, "What?"

"I...I know who killed your parents Hermione."

She just blinked at him, not quite sure how she was supposed to respond to that or if she even wanted to know.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before, but -"

"Who?" she interrupted, sitting down on the bed.

He sat down next to her, and was surprised when she let him take her hand in his.

"Theo,"

* * *

**A cliffie I know, I know, and I apologize, but it had to be done.**

**So how do you think Hermione's going to react to finding out that her parent's murderer is someone she knew, someone she had spoken to and actually liked? **

**And what about the voice? Is it really a friend, or is that too cliché since it _told _her it was a friend? **

**Next chapter is the trial, what happened at dinner after Hermione left, and of course Hermione's reaction to what Draco just told her. **

**Until next time lovelies!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, I tried not to make you guys wait too long, especially since I might not be able to update come June 16-28. Two weeks I know, but it's mandatory. So I thought I'd put this out there so you all wouldn't have to wait two weeks to hear the trial, her reaction, etc. **

**Because I love you all so much (: lol anyway...**

**Enjoy (: **

* * *

"Theo,"

Hermione's eyes widened and she yanked her hand away from him and stood up.

"What?"

"Theo, during the war, he got the assignment. He didn't have a choice, he would have been -"

"Didn't have a choice?" asked Hermione, shaking her head in disbelief. "Of course he had a bloody choice!"

"Granger, you don't understand."

"Oh, because _he _didn't have the backbone or the _simple human decency _to say no to a murdering psychopath about killing two innocent, _non magical, defenseless _people? You're right Malfoy, I _don't _understand that. And I don't think I want to either."

He stood up and said, "I'm not taking his side, but -"

"But you did take his side! Who knows how long you kept this from me!" she yelled, slapping his hands away from her.

"I didn't want to stress you out -"

"Stress me out? What do you think it's doing now?"

"I just felt so guilty for not telling you. I just want you to understand -"

"Understand what? That one of your best friends killed the only family I had? Or that you didn't have the guts to tell me about it?"

She grabbed her purse and headed into the living room, intending to floo over to the Burrow. She couldn't stand the thought of spending a night there.

"Hermione please, let me at least try to explain it to you."

She turned around and faced him, "Fine. Try to explain to me what exactly makes it okay that he killed them."

He ran a hand through his hair, "It doesn't make it okay. I'm just trying to get you to see where he's coming from. I know what it's like to get an order from Voldemort and not know what to do. To feel like you had no choice. We all knew what he would do to us if we didn't do what he asked of us."

"So because you made a bad decision, innocent people had to suffer for it? Because you were scared, innocent people had to suffer for it? Because _you _didn't have the _balls _to stand up and say no, to come to the Order and get help, _my parents _had to die? _Hundreds _of innocent people had to die?" asked Hermione, tears streaming down her face.

Draco took a step toward her, "No, of course not. But you have to see that we were young, we had our parents telling us one thing, and even if we thought differently we'd never say it."

Hermione backed up, "So if He would have told you to kill my parents, you would have?"

Draco paused for a beat too long, and Hermione looked horrified.

"That is sick." she said, shaking her head and reaching into the bowl filled with floo powder.

"That's not a fair question!" yelled Draco.

"Oh? Why isn't it? It's a judge of character Malfoy."

"I didn't know you back then like I know you now."

"That's not the point!" she screamed, scattering the handful of floo powder across the floor when she slammed her hands against his chest to push him away.

"Then what is? What can I say to make you realize that even if that was me back then, it's not me now!"

Hermione shook her head, "I need to leave."

"Granger please, we need to work this out." pleaded Draco.

"If I stay here any longer I might say something I really _will_ regret."

"Where are you going?" he asked, watching as she picked up a handful of floo powder.

"The Burrow. I'm going to stay there for a while. It's become apparent that I can't trust you, and I really need to think this through.

"You _can_ trust me." he said forcefully.

"No, I can't. I mean how long did you really know that it had been him?"

Draco looked away from her and out the window.

"Exactly." she said sadly.

"Hermione please, the trial's coming up. I want to be there for you."

"And I want people who I can't trust there for me." she said, throwing the powder into the fireplace and speaking her destination.

"Goodbye Malfoy."

And with a flash of green, she was gone.

* * *

"What do you mean you had a fight?"

"Ginny, I really don't want to talk about it." said Hermione, trying to keep the tears away.

She'd arrived at the Burrow, managed to keep the tears at bay until she was in the guest room, where they'd begun to flow freely.

"Will you at least tell me what it was about?" she asked softly, pulling Hermione into a hug and rocking her back and forth.

"My parents." she said softly, "He knew. He knew who did it."

Ginny didn't ask anymore questions after that, but she was definitely curious. They'd searched and searched for _months _after the war ended, but hadn't come up with anything.

Hermione had finally told everyone to stop looking, and had tried to come to terms with the fact that it wouldn't change anything to know who had killed them.

But it did change something. It changed a lot, actually. But then again it didn't change anything. Her parents were still dead and she still lived with the guilt.

The only thing that had _really _changed was that she could put a face to their murderer.

After Ginny had left, Hermione curled up in bed and thought about Malfoy.

She wanted to call him, to go back to their flat and work it out, but she couldn't make herself get up.

He had lied to her, kept this _huge _secret from her - and she was hurt. And rightfully so.

But she still loved him.

She knew she just needed time to calm down, and then she would be able to handle the situation rationally, talk to Theo, and forgive him.

Because that's just the kind of person she was, and she wasn't about to change that now. Not for Theo, and not for anyone.

* * *

"What the fuck do I do?"

"You give her room to breathe." said Blaise. "What I _do _think you should do is go talk to Theo."

"No -"

"At least tell him that you told Hermione."

"Why?"

"Because knowing Theo, he'll want to try to talk to her. To try and explain."

Draco shrugged, "I don't know. I mean she's been gone for three days and she hasn't tried to contact me."

"Well have you tried to contact _her_?" asked Theo, eyebrow raised.

Draco sighed, "No,"

"Well maybe you should. Isn't the trial in two days?"

"Yeah, but she said she wants people she can trust there, and that I'm not one of those people."

"Well then it's your job to make her see that you are."

Draco took a deep breath and nodded, "You're right."

Blaise smirked and patted his friend on the back, "So I suggest you take your arse down to the Burrow, or you know, you could go see Theo first."

"I'll stop by and give him a heads up."

Blaise nodded and they both headed out of the little coffee shop in muggle London.

* * *

Draco knocked on the door to Theo's house, thinking of a million places he'd rather be at that moment than were he actually was.

When the door opened Theo was surprised to see Draco standing there, and for a moment both of them didn't say a thing.

"We need to talk."

Theo nodded, "Do you want to come inside?"

Draco shook his head, "No, this won't take long."

"Oh."

"Hermione knows."

Theo's eyes widened, "You told her?"

Draco just nodded.

"What did she say?"

"What you would expect someone in her situation to say. That and she left me to go stay at the Burrow because I kept the fucking secret, _your _secret."

Theo ran a hand over his face and leaned against the door frame, "Does she want to talk to me?"

Draco shrugged, "No idea. I haven't spoken to her since she left, but I'm going to talk to her now."

"Well...I'm here." said Theo with a shrug. "If she wants to talk."

Draco nodded and stepped down the stairs.

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened?"

Draco shrugged, "Not today."

And with that he was apparating to just outside the Burrow.

He looked at the building apprehensively, now wishing he was back at Theo's.

He shook his head and walked up the rickety steps and knocked on the door.

Molly was the one to open it, and suffice it to say she was thoroughly surprised.

"Well, I never thought I'd have a Malfoy on my doorstep." she said, shaking her head.

"I assume you're here to see Mione."

Molly stepped aside when Draco nodded and led him through the living room - and all the stares from the other Weasley's - and then up the stairs to Hermione's room.

Molly knocked on the door and Hermione answered, "Come in!"

She pushed open the door, but it was Draco who stepped into the room.

Hermione put the book she'd been reading down and Molly closed the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to prove to you that I care about you."

Hermione sighed and stood up, "I wanted to come talk to you...and I want to talk to Theo."

Draco nodded, "I figured you would. I stopped by before I came here to tell him."

Hermione looked away from Draco and nodded.

"I'm sorry." said Draco, moving to sit down next to her on the bed.

"I know," she said softly.

"I want you to be able to trust me. The _only _reason I kept it from you for this long was because I wanted you to be able to focus on the trial without being stressed out, but then I told you anyway, because I felt so guilty about _not_ telling you."

Hermione placed her hand over his, "It's okay. I understand."

"Will you please come back home with me? It's not the same without you there Love."

She smiled, "Yes, I will."

He broke out into a big smile and leaned forward and kissed her.

"I missed that."

"Me too."

* * *

"I'm scared." said Hermione, running her hands over her skirt for the millionth time.

She and Draco were standing outside the courtroom preparing to walk in to Ron and Pansy's trial.

Draco took her hand and pulled her into a hug, "Don't be Love. I'm right here, and nothing's going to happen. If that Weasel tries anything...it's a good thing there are Aurors all over the place."

Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Merlin," she said, shaking her head, "Now you've got red lipstick on you."

Draco chuckled and wiped it off, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Let's go in."

They took their seats next to Harry, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley's.

As the trial began Hermione had a death grip on Draco's hand, but he didn't mind. He was just glad that he could be there for her.

Pansy took the stand first.

The change in her appearance was...noticeable.

She had lost a lot of weight, she had dark circles under her eyes, and her hair looked scraggly and unwashed. Very un-Pansy like.

"Miss Parkinson, could you walk us through what happened that day with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley?" asked the attorney. Her name was Iyslah.

She took a shaky breath and began talking.

"Ron came to me with a plan to get Hermione away from Draco, but he said he needed my help."

"Why did you want Miss Granger away from Mr. Malfoy?" asked Iyslah.

"Because Draco was supposed to be mine. He _was _mine before she came along."

Iyslah just nodded and motioned for Pansy to continue her story.

"He told me that I needed to figure out a way to get Draco to break up with her, so that's why I told his parents. He had me drink Polyjuice Potion to turn into Ginny so we could make sure none of her friends or Draco would be there - but I swear I didn't think he was going to try and rape her!"

Hermione tensed up and Draco glanced at her, but she was focused on Pansy.

"What did you think he was going to do Miss Parkinson?" asked Iyslah.

"I thought he was just going to talk to her, try to scare her into leaving Draco and the whole situation alone. He never told me he was going to hurt her." Just then Pansy looked straight at Hermione, "I am _so sorry._ I never thought he would try to do that to you, I swear to Merlin I didn't know."

Hermione looked away from her, down at her and Draco's intertwined hands.

"What were you supposed to do according to Mr. Weasley?" asked Iyslah.

Pansy took a shaky breath and looked down at her hands, "I was supposed to get her from her room and walk with her down to where we said we were going to meet before Ginny and Harry got there. It turned out that Harry wasn't even going to come anyway because they thought Draco would be there, so it made it easier. Anyway, when we got there I was just supposed to get her to tell me to leave, which was easy enough."

"Did you really leave, or stay around the corner like you told Miss Granger you would be?"

"I left. Ron told me I shouldn't stick around, so I didn't."

Iyslah nodded, "That will be all Miss Parkinson."

Pansy stood slowly and two Aurors stood on either side of her, ready to escort her out of the room, but before they did she made them stop walking long enough for her to call out.

"Hermione, Draco, I'm really sorry."

And with that she was gone.

Hermione shook her head and stood up, "I'll be right back." she managed to say, before pushing out the door.

She walked at a quick pace down the long corridor, just trying to find a door to take her outside. She just needed five minutes outside to breathe. Everything was just too much.

She pushed open the door and the warm breeze hit her face and she automatically closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She stepped away from the door and went to lean against one of the pillars that supported the buildings structure.

A few minutes later Draco came outside. He'd wanted to follow her immediately, but knew that she needed a few minutes to herself.

"You okay?" he asked, stopping in front of her.

She nodded, "I just needed a break."

"I figured. Do you want to go back inside?"

Hermione sighed, "I don't know."

"Well you don't have to testify until Thursday, and Ron doesn't testify until next week. You don't have to listen to the rest of it today." offered Draco.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah...yeah I want to leave."

Draco nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead before taking her hand and leading her back inside to say goodbye to Harry and Ginny.

"If anything happens we'll let you know." said Harry.

Draco nodded, "Thanks."

He couldn't help but think that this was certainly strange. Harry and Ginny on his side, against Ron. Talk about things coming full circle.

When they walked out of the building Hermione turned to him.

"I think I want to go talk to him."

"Now? Are you sure, because -"

"Yes I'm sure." said Hermione.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and nodded, "Alright,"

* * *

They apparated outside of Theo's house, and Hermione felt surprisingly calm, all things considered.

Draco knocked on the door, and a few moments later Theo opened the door.

His face drained of color when he saw Hermione, but stepped aside to let them in regardless.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked as they sat down on the couch in his living room.

Draco shook his head, but Hermione spoke up, "A glass of water please."

Theo nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, returning a moment later with her glass of water.

"Thank you."

He nodded and sat down, awkwardly glancing between Draco and Hermione.

She said something to Draco and he nodded, standing up and walking back out the front door to sit on the steps and give them some privacy.

"I'm sorr -"

She held up her hand, stopping him, "I know. You don't have to say it. I just wanted to know why. I mean Draco told me, but I want to hear it from you." she said, her toffee colored eyes unwavering.

He ran a hand through his hair and nodded, "Voldemort came and gave me the order. I was too scared and confused to say no - and I know that's not an excuse, but it's the truth."

Hermione nodded, "What were they doing before...before you killed them?"

Theo blinked a few times before answering, "They were sitting on the couch together...talking about you."

"Me?"

He nodded, "They were saying how proud they were of you for doing all this to protect them -"

Theo broke off and looked away from her, blinking away the tears that were forming in his eyes.

Hermione stood and moved to sit by him, placing her hand over his, "You have to forgive yourself."

He shook his head, "I killed your parents. They were defenseless and scared, and the only thing they cared about was you. How can I forgive myself for taking that away from you?"

She smiled sadly, "Because it's not going to do either one of us any good if you keep holding onto this guilt. It's not going to make you feel better, it's not going to make me feel better, and it's not going to bring my parents back."

"I don't know what to say." he said quietly.

Hermione shrugged, "I didn't really know what I was going to say to you either. I wanted to be mad at you. I wanted to hate you actually, but I can't. I can see it in your eyes that you regret it, and that's enough for me, because it does me no good to hate you."

Theo closed his eyes and let out a breath. He didn't forgive himself, not even close, but he felt better knowing that Hermione forgave him.

It was a start.

* * *

**Okay, this is all I have time for, but it's something. **

**Hermione's testimony and Ron's testimony will be in the next chapter, Draco's parents will also be in the next chapter, along with The Voice.**

**The chapter after that will be the results of Pansy and Ron's trial. **

**Review lovelies. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, it's been a while, and I completely fail at updating...BUT here's to hoping you like this chapter. **

**Read and Review lovelies.**

* * *

"Are you sure they actually want to come over?"

Hermione had been asking Draco that question for the past hour, and Draco always replied with the same answer.

"Yes, they actually want to come over." he said chuckling.

She ran a hand through her hair and tried to take a deep breath, "But what I don't understand is why they all of a sudden want to come over."

"Honestly? I have no idea. Hopefully they've come to terms with it."

Hermione frowned and tried to walk away, but Draco grabbed her hand.

"Even if they don't, it doesn't matter, and it doesn't change anything. You know that. But if you don't want them to come over, if it's too much stress with the trial coming up, I can -"

"No, don't be silly. Of course they should come over. Hopefully we can talk and they'll see it our way." she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before she headed into the living room.

Hermione had prepared tea because she knew that Lucius and Narcissa loved it, and she wanted them to be in as good of a mood as possible.

"If you keep pacing like that you'll wear a hole in the floor." said Draco, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She relaxed back into his embrace and rested her hands over his.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do with myself." she said with a sigh.

He chuckled and kissed her temple, "It'll be fine Granger. They're going to be here in a few minutes, we'll talk, and then we'll go out to dinner together later on like we planned."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Okay,"

Just then their fireplace lit up, and Lucius and Narcissa were stepping through the green flames.

Narcissa smiled and hugged Draco, "It's lovely to see you again dear."

Then she looked to Hermione and tried a small smile, "You too."

Well it was a start.

Lucius on the other hand was staring disdainfully around the flat, a sour look on his face. Then again his face always looked like that, so for all Hermione knew it wasn't because of their home.

"Aren't you going to say hello Lucius?"

The way Narcissa said it seemed more like a statement than a question, and Lucius seemed to realize that.

"Hello," he said, barely glancing at the two.

"Please, sit." said Hermione, motioning towards the couch. "Would you like some tea?"

Narcissa nodded, "That would be nice. Thank you."

Lucius simply grunted, continuing to look around the flat.

Hermione poured Narcissa a cup of tea and handed it to Draco to pass to her, and then filled three more cups, just in case Lucius decided he wanted one.

Narcissa, Draco, and Hermione sipped on their tea for a while before Draco spoke up.

"Why did the two of you want to come here today?"

Narcissa cleared her throat and shifted in her seat, her usually impeccable posture sagging a little before she spoke.

"We came here to try to understand why you feel the need to -"

"If this is going to be about -"

"Let your mother finish Draco. You wanted to know what they came here for, so let her tell you.' interrupted Hermione, squeezing Draco's hand.

Narcissa forced a small smile towards Hermione and then continued.

"Why you feel the need to live together. I mean it's one thing to be in a...relationship with -" she cut herself off and at least had the decency to look ashamed, before she started talking again, "It's just not practical to move in together at such a young age. I mean you to barely know each other."

"Mother, with all due respect, we do know each other, and we decided to move in together because _we _felt that we could. I'm an adult and I'm allowed to make my own decisions. You don't have to understand them, but you do have to respect that I know what I'm doing." said Draco, his voice firm.

Narcissa took a deep breath, "You know that we just want you to be happy -"

"Speak for yourself." snapped Lucius, finally looking at Draco and Hermione. "I could give a damn about his _happiness. _I want him to continue the Malfoy line with someone _worth _continuing it with. He's my only son, and the only way our family lineage won't be destroyed is if -"

"Do you even hear yourself?" interrupted Hermione. Her voice was soft but firm.

"Excuse me?" asked Lucius, his tone incredulous.

"You just said that you don't care about your _only child's_ happiness. Does that seem okay to you? Is it really _that _important to you that Malfoy's with someone who's up to your standards, that you don't even care if he's happy or not? How is that okay?"

Her tone wasn't rude or disrespectful, because that wasn't her style, especially not to her boyfriends parents, but her tone was firm and she knew that she was right so she spoke with conviction.

"I don't think that's any of your business." said a shocked Lucius.

Hermione shook her head, "It is my business if you're trying to push me out of your sons life because you don't think I'm worth it."

"I can't change the way that I feel about you. I don't think you're good enough for my son, or my family."

"Shut the hell up." said Draco, shaking his head. "You don't get to sit on my couch in my flat and tell my girlfriend that she isn't good enough to be with me, because out of _every single one of us _she is better."

"How dare you say that this muggle born is better than we are." said Lucius, standing up.

Draco stood up too and Narcissa and Hermione were watching them, unsure of what to do - or if there was anything they _could _do.

"It's true. It kills you to admit it, but it's true. Hermione is smarter than me, she's more brave than me, she's more understanding, more caring, more _forgiving. _She's invited you into our home, even after all the _terrible _things you've done, she's willing to give you chance after chance after chance to get your head out of your arse, but you just don't seem to get it. She isn't going _anywhere._"

Lucius glared at his son, at a loss for words, so Narcissa took the opportunity to talk.

"Unlike your father, I do just want you to be happy. I don't understand why you're so dead set on this particular girl, but that's not for me to understand. If you're happy," she said, looking at Draco and then to Hermione, "Then I'm happy for you."

Lucius abruptly tossed floo powder into the fireplace and disappeared.

Hermione sighed but Narcissa shrugged, "He'll come around."

Draco raised an eyebrow and she laughed, "Even if he doesn't, he's not going to stop you. You have to understand, your father is different. He doesn't think like I do, but that doesn't make him a bad person."

Hermione looked away, trying to forget all the terrible hateful things he'd done to her and her friends.

"So you're okay with this?" asked Draco, rubbing his thumb across Hermione's knuckles.

Narcissa sighed, "I don't know Draco. But I do know that you're _happy. _I see that Miss Granger _makes _you happy, and that's all I ever wanted for you. Of course I thought it would be with someone different, but you can't change who your heart picks."

Draco placed his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Thank you,"

Narcissa nodded and stood up, "Well I'll let you two get back to your day. Thank you for the tea."

The last part was directed to Hermione, and there was even a genuine smile, before she stepped through the floo.

They both let out a breath of relief.

"That went better than I expected." said Hermione, a smile on her face.

Draco chuckled, "Agreed."

He pulled her to himself and trailed kisses across her neck and up to her lips.

"We're supposed to be -"

"Doing nothing." finished Draco. "I fully intend to drive you crazy Love."

She groaned at his words and slid her arms around his neck, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

He smirked, "That's a secret."

And boy was it a good one.

* * *

"Miss Hermione Jean Granger will now take the stand."

Hermione took a deep breath and took her seat, her eyes wandering between Iyslah and Draco.

Iyslah cleared her throat, "Would you mind recounting the events of that night Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded and told them what had happened, looking at Iyslah the entire time, because she couldn't bare to look at Draco.

When she had finished Iyslah nodded, "And has Mr. Weasley ever exhibited any other violent behavior towards you at any point in your friendship?"

Hermione looked to Draco and he gave her a reassuring nod.

"Yes,"

"And what happened?"

"Ron and I were paired up during the war to stay up one night and keep watch, and he tried to rape me then too. Except that time he did."

"So you're saying that Mr. Weasley had previously assaulted you?"

"Yes,"

"Why didn't you come forward sooner?" asked Iyslah.

"He was my friend. I didn't want anyone to know. I was embarrassed."

Iyslah nodded, "How was your friendship after the incident?"

Hermione shrugged, "It was fine. We acted like nothing had happened, but when I started seeing Draco it got worse. He wouldn't talk to me, and when he would it wasn't nice. We got into a few altercations before."

"Who's we?"

"Ron and I specifically, but Ginny, Harry, and Draco were there."

Iyslah nodded, "No further questions."

She sat down and Ron's lawyer stood up.

He was a stout, mean looking man named Caudwell.

"So Miss Granger, you say that my client sexually assaulted you?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes."

"But you two were in a relationship prior to the first incident?"

"Yes, but -"

"Just answer the question Miss Granger. Were you or were you not in a relationship with my client Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes," whispered Hermione, glaring at Caudwell.

"So isn't it possible that Mr. Weasley simply thought that the two of you were still engaging in a sexual sort of relationship?"

"No," spat Hermione, "We'd been broken up for weeks when he raped me. And even if we'd still been together, when someone is _begging _you to stop, wouldn't you think to stop Mr. Caudwell? Or do you side with your client on that theory too?"

"No further questions." he said, retreating back to his seat.

"You may step down." said judge Barley.

She did as she was told, and took her seat next to Draco.

"I'm so proud of you." he said, grasping her hand and pressing a kiss to her temple.

And he was proud of her.

Extremely proud.

* * *

"No, I'm fine. I'll be home in a few minutes."

Hermione hung up her cellphone and dropped it back into her purse.

It was after eleven, but she'd left her wand at home, and it was only a few blocks from the pub to their flat anyway.

There were few to no people walking through the streets, but it didn't really bother her too much, she liked when it was quiet.

_"The trial tomorrow will test your strength." _

She stopped walking abruptly and looked around. She didn't feel a creepy feeling, it was more like a warm blanket had settled over her shoulders.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly.

_"Someone you can trust." _

Was that believable?

Yeah...it actually was.

And she could almost tell who it was, but the feeling was escaping her.

"Okay...but are you ever going to tell me who you are?"

But just like that the feeling was gone, and she knew the Voice was gone as well.

She let out a sigh and continued walking to their flat, and when she walked in Draco was sitting on the couch.

"Hey,"

"Hey," she said, walking over and giving him a kiss on the lips.

He pulled her down across his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She snuggled against him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his jaw softly.

He smiled, "Are you ready for tomorrow? It's the last day of the trial."

Hermione nodded, "I just want it to be over."

Draco kissed her temple and said, "I know Love. I know."

They stayed like that, in each others embrace, for quite some time, because they knew that tomorrow would be one hell of a day for them.

* * *

"You ready?"

Hermione straightened out her jacket and nodded.

She was ready. This was the last day of the trial, and the day she'd have to see Ron, and hear what it was he had to say.

"Yeah, let's go." she said, clasping Draco's hand.

They took their seats and before they knew it Ron was taking the stand.

"Mr. Weasley would you mind describing the events that took place that night?" asked Iyslah.

Ron looked over to Hermione and smirked, "It'd be my pleasure."

Hermione's stomach flipped and she grabbed Draco's hand tighter, but she didn't take her eyes off Ron. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"I asked Hermione, Harry, and Ginny to meet me so that I could apologize, but Harry didn't show up, and Ginny left, so it was just Mione and I."

Hermione cringed when she heard him say her nickname, and was definitely pissed off by Ron's lies.

"So you're saying Miss Parkinson is lying?"

"Exactly."

"What motivation would Miss Parkinson have to lie about this? And Miss Granger's accusation that you raped her before seems to fit." said Iyslah.

"Pansy didn't like me. How should I know when psycho chicks do stuff." said Ron, a smug smile on his face.

"So what happened with Miss Granger in the hallway? Did she ask you to stop?"

Ron smirked over at Hermione and Draco wanted to stand up and throttle him, "No, she loved every minute of it, the little whore."

"You'll watch your mouth in my court Mr. Weasley." said judge Barley.

Ron nodded and looked back at Iyslah.

"So you're saying Miss Granger didn't beg for you to stop, just like she didn't beg for you to stop a year ago during the war?"

Ron chuckled, "Exactly."

"So your best friend Mr. Potter's testimony was wrong?" challenged Iyslah.

Ron paused for a moment, "Yes...that's what I'm saying."

"What motivation would he have to lie about this? You said that Miss Parkinson didn't like you, and we know that she had a crush on Draco, so she had possible reasons, sure. But your best friend? We have it on record that he has a long term girlfriend, and that the two of you have been friends since your First Year at Hogwarts."

Ron was turning an interesting shade of red, "How should I know? I mean they probably all just want to gang up on me."

"But why would they want to do that. They're your friends. Neither Miss Granger, nor Mr. Potter had any reason to lie."

"I don't know..."

"So let's get this straight, you deny raping Miss Granger last summer, you deny Miss Parkinson's story, and you don't know why they would make something up?" asked Iyslah, knowing she'd trapped him.

"Alright! They're not lying! But Pansy was in on it too. She knew that I was going to try to rape Hermione and she said she didn't care! She said she was gonna get what she deserved for stealing Malfoy away from her!"

Iyslah smiled triumphantly, "No further questions."

Hermione had no idea what happened after that, because she completely zoned out.

She had survived his testimony, and he had _admitted _it. Now it was just up to the jury to decide if he was guilty or not.

* * *

A few hours later they were all assembled in the courtroom again in front of the judge, Pansy and Ron standing directly in front of her.

"Pansy Parkinson, on two counts of endangerment and criminal negligence and one count of conspiracy, we have found you guilty. We sentence you to 15 years in Azkaban."

Pansy's eyes widened and she shook her head, "No, no that's not right! That stupid bitch wasn't even worth it!"

"Please escort Miss Parkinson out of my courtroom." said judge Barley.

After she'd been removed the judge looked at Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, on three counts of endangerment, one count of attempted rape, and one count of rape, you have been found guilty. We sentence you to life in Azkaban."

Hermione closed her eyes and sat down on the bench, completely overcome with emotion.

Ron was found guilty. He was finally being brought to justice.

Draco sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's done." he whispered into her ear.

She hugged him back, "Thank you for being here with me."

He pulled back, "I will always be there for you."

Instead of responding she just pulled him back into a hug.

After a few seconds they pulled away from each other and Harry and Ginny hugged her.

"Congrats Mione." whispered Harry.

Hermione nodded, "Thank you."

"Let's get out of here." said Draco, taking Hermione's hand.

Hermione smiled, "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want to go."

* * *

**Alright, leave me reviews, you know they make my day. (:**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright the first thing I wanted to discuss was a guest reviewer made a comment that in Chapter 17 I made it seem like Ron's parents didn't care that their son had raped Hermione, and I mean no disrespect, but I don't really see where you got that from. Molly and Arthur are only in the chapter for a few lines and then they're gone, and it would have been weird for me, at Hermione's graduation, to have them bring up the fact that their son raped her. It had absolutely nothing to do with the given situation.**

**The only thing she really interacts with Molly and Arthur about is when they hug to congratulate her and when she says she's eating dinner with the Malfoy's.**

**Now I do realize that I don't really have Molly and Arthur in the story, but I did that because I wanted the better part of this chapter to be about Molly and Arthur talking to Hermione and telling you guys how they feel about what their son did to her. I wanted them to take the time and really sit down with her and explain themselves and just air everything out.**

**To my guest reviewer, I hope that cleared it up for you. I appreciate any and all questions, concerns, comments - whatever. They help in case something that I've written is unclear, or I've written it badly, or you just have a comment to make about what I've written that doesn't sit too well with you, everything helps.**

**Most of you guys know if it's something I think is pretty interesting I end up addressing it in the next chapter anyway, so you won't have to wait long to hear what I think/have to say about your question.**

**So keep the questions coming. (:**

**The next thing I wanted to discuss was the fact that I wanted to apologize. The story isn't over yet, although I've only got one or two chapters planned after this.**

**The reason I haven't updated in god knows how long, is because I've been really sick lately, and when I got a little better my boyfriend was getting ready to leave for three months to go to boot camp since he enlisted in the Marines, so that's been tough. But I'm back now to finish this story, and hope you all stick with me through it. Only two more chapters at most!**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Read and Review (:**

* * *

"Are you going to the Burrow today?"

"No," said Hermione, taking the remote out of Draco's hand, _"We're_ going to the Burrow."

Draco's eyes widened and he took his feet off the coffee table, "What? I don't want to go."

"Well Molly and Arthur would like it if you came." she said, putting her hands on her hips.

He sighed and stood up, "Fine, but if they -"

"They're not going to do anything." interrupted Hermione with a smile.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her lips, "Alright, Love."

"Good, now put some shoes on. We're leaving in ten minutes."

"Yes ma'am." he said with a chuckle, saluting her before turning and marching into their bedroom.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse off the counter.

After the trial had ended Hermione had been feeling a thousand times better, even though she did occasionally still hear the Voice when she was alone. She was still extremely curious as to who it was, because it sounded incredibly familiar to her, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

She hadn't told anybody about the Voice, and she honestly didn't think she would. I mean how crazy would that sound, even if everyone she could tell her witches and wizards.

She was excited to go to the Burrow, because she hadn't seen Molly and Arthur since the trial ended two weeks ago. The only thing that made her nervous was that they said they wanted to talk.

She assumed they meant about the trial, and she didn't really want to get into that. It was over and done with, and she had moved on.

"Are you ready love?" asked Draco, stepping out of their bedroom.

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

When they arrived at the Burrow it was a full house. Molly had definitely outdone herself with the cooking. The entire house smelled_amazing_.

"Mione dear, how good to see you again!" said Molly, pulling Hermione into an embrace.

Hermione smiled and motioned towards Draco, "Molly you remember Draco."

Molly nodded, and actually smiled at him, "Of course I remember you. Come sit, come sit. We've got plenty of room and plenty of food for everyone.

Hermione spent the next few minutes introducing Draco to the rest of the Weasley clan, before Ginny and Harry showed up.

"Hey Mione." said Harry, pulling her into a hug.

Ginny did the same and sat down on the couch in the living room. "This is how I remember it. Don't you?"

Hermione smiled and sat down next to her, "Yeah, it is."

"I'm going to go find Draco." said Harry. "Hopefully he hasn't met Fred and Roxanne yet."

Fred and Roxanne were George and Angelina's children, and since George was their father the two children had an inherent knack for getting into crazy shenanigans.

Hermione and Ginny smiled and nodded.

As soon as Harry was out of earshot Ginny started talking, "We want to have a baby."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. Ginny was younger than she was, and they were already thinking of having children?

"Are you sure you're ready for that? I mean you're really young, just out of school."

"I know, I know. But Mione," said Ginny, taking her hand, "It just feels right with Harry. And he's so good with kids. And I'm not saying we're going to have one _right _now, but if we did it wouldn't be a bad thing."

Just then Molly called her into the kitchen so Ginny stood up, leaving Hermione to think about what one of her best friends had just told her.

Was she happy for Ginny that she wanted to have a baby? Of course. Did she think it was smart that they were thinking about having a baby this young? Not so much.

But that could be dealt with later.

She shook the thought from her head and went to go help Molly and Ginny set the dinner table.

While she set out plates and silverware she could look out the back door into the backyard, and see Draco, Harry, George, Percy, Bill and all the children playing. It was a strange feeling for Hermione to see Draco playing with children, especially Weasley children, but it also warmed her heart to see, because he'd never really seemed like the children-liking type.

Things were definitely changing.

* * *

After dinner was finished everyone retreated outside to either talk or look at the stars, but Molly and Arthur stopped Hermione.

"Could we speak with you for a minute dear?"

Hermione gave Draco a quick kiss and sat down at the kitchen table with the two of them.

"Of course."

Molly looked to Arthur, as if for help, but then turned back to Hermione and began talking.

"We wanted to apologize. We weren't there for you quite like we should have been during this whole ordeal."

Hermione shook her head, "You have nothing to apologize for. Ron was your son and you loved him. What he did was awful, but you're still his parents, and I never once doubted that you still cared about me."

Molly smiled and took Hermione's hand across the table, "We just want you to know that we never once sided with Ronald. We knew he was wrong from the very beginning,"

"We just didn't know what we could say to you." said Arthur. "What our son did to you was so horrible and despicable, and we were his parents. We should have raised him better."

"You raised _amazing _children Arthur. Just because one of them made some bad choices doesn't make you bad parents. You love all of your children to death, and you've raised them to be amazing people. You can't blame yourselves that one of them didn't learn it as well as the others did."

Molly started to tear up, and gripped her hand a little tighter, "Hermione Jean Granger you are an amazing woman, and you deserve the world. You have had so many bad things happen, yet you sit here with a smile on your face giving out advice to grown adults. You truly are spectacular."

Hermione smiled and hugged Molly and Arthur. "Thank you, both of you. Over the past few months you've become like a second set of parents for me, and I love you both as if you _were _my parents."

And there was nothing else to say. Molly and Arthur, though they still struggled with what their son had done, were at ease with Hermione. The fact that she looked to them as her parents was something that they were extremely grateful for.

* * *

"I'm glad you came today." said Hermione as she and Draco walked along the quiet streets of London hand in hand.

"It was...not as bad as I thought. Roxanne and Fred are definitely just like Fred and George were." he said, a small rueful smile slipping onto his face.

Hermione laughed and bumped him with her shoulder, "You had fun, admit it."

Draco chuckled, "I suppose I did."

Hermione smiled, "So you would do it again?"

Draco stopped walking then, and pulled her so she faced him, his free hand tucked under her chin forcing her to look up at him, "Hermione, I plan on being in your life...I plan on _staying_ in your life, and they're a part of your life. So yes, I would do it again."

By the time Draco was done talking she was smiling an absolutely beautiful smile that made his heart skip a beat.

The moment was so perfect, that he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. It was sweet and unhurried. It was just the two of them - no worries, no troubles - just a couple kissing under the streetlights of downtown London.

"Are you sure you want this? Me? Even with your father's disapproval?" she asked quietly, pulling away from him slightly.

Draco chuckled, "Yes I want this. You. Even with his disapproval. It means nothing to me. Besides," he said, beginning to walk again, "I think he'll come around. He likes that you argue with him. That you stand up for yourself."

"Really?" she asked with a laugh, "It seemed more like he wished the ground would open up and swallow me."

"He doesn't like to be challenged, but he likes that you do. It shows him that you're like us - in that way at least."

Hermione nodded, in a way she understood that. It was part of the reason she liked Draco so much. He was constantly arguing with her, but it was interesting. It _kept _things interesting.

When Draco unlocked the door to their flat Hermione flicked her wand at the fireplace and a flame arose instantly.

"I was thinking..." she said, dropping her jacket onto the ground and kicking off her shoes.

A sinfully sexy smirk spread across Draco's face as he did the same and asked, "And what exactly have you been thinking Love?"

Instead of answering him she just stepped forward into his embrace. He smelled like mint and something uniquely Draco. It was intoxicating.

He slid his hands to her waist and her hands wound their way into his hair, pulling his lips inches from hers.

"This,"

Then without a pause she closed the distance between their lips and kissed him.

It was like a wildfire had been unleashed between them, spreading quickly and devouring everything in its path.

They kissed as if they needed the other to survive, and maybe they did, but just then it didn't matter.

All that mattered was they were together, nothing was wrong, and they could just _be._

* * *

Hermione walked quietly through the rows of tombstones, the frozen grass crunching beneath her boots. It had been quite some time since she had visited her parents graves, but she had woken up that morning and felt that today was the day to do so.

She was almost to the hill they were buried on when she heard the Voice.

_"Oh my dear sweet Hermione. Here once more."_

This time though, it seemed as if the voice was closer.

She squinted and could faintly make out someone's presence, through the glare of the sun, up on the hill.

She made her way quickly, and almost lost her footing in her rush to get to the top, to see if the source of the voice was up there.

When she reached the top her knees buckled. Standing in front of her was her mother.

"Mum?"

"Yes dear, it's me." she said, her voice more solid than it had been over the past months. She sounded exactly how Hermione remembered her.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?" she asked, sinking down onto the ground by her tombstone.

Her mother came over and knelt down next to her, placing her cold hand over Hermione's, "You're father didn't approve of my meddling. He said you were strong enough to handle it on your own, and of course you were, but I'm your mother. That didn't change even after death." she said with a smile.

Hermione was torn between the urge to cry or laugh. Her mother was here, solid, in front of her. It shouldn't have been possible.

But somehow it was.

"How?"

"He didn't tell you?" she asked, a strange look overtaking her features, features so similar to Hermione's.

"Who didn't tell me?"

"Draco," she said with a smile, "He cast a spell to help you."

"So he knows?" she asked, her eyes tearing up a bit. Draco had helped her.

Her mother nodded, "Yeah," she motioned behind her and Draco was standing there, his hands in his pockets, and a slightly guilty expression on his face.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I figured this was something you needed to find out on your own."

And Hermione understood that.

She turned back to her mother, "How long can you stay?"

At that she smiled sadly, "Not much longer."

Tears began to flow freely down Hermione's cheeks as she said, "But you can't leave. I need you."

A few silver, crystal-like tears slid down her mother's cheeks, and in that moment she was more beautiful than ever before, "Hermione, you don't need me. You have other people, _amazing _people," she said, looking at Draco, "And they'll take care of you just like I would have - like your father and I would have."

She was starting to flicker, and Hermione knew that she didn't have much time left with her.

"Promise me that you're okay. That it's nice where you are." she pleaded, taking her mother's hand in hers.

"Oh darling," she said, her eyes glowing like summer, "It's beautiful. More beautiful than you could ever imagine."

"I love you."

_"And we love you."_

And with that she was gone, leaving only a gentle stirring in the trees.

Draco came and sat down across from her, taking her now freezing hands in his own. "Are you okay?"

For a moment she didn't say anything, she wanted to be sure of her answer before she said anything. Was she okay?

She looked out at the rest of the graveyard, at all the people who had long ago been put to rest, and she felt a strange sense of peace, because for once in her life since her parents had died, she wasn't worried about them. Her mother had said that where they were was beautiful, and for some reason, that made her feel better. She could breathe easier now.

"Yeah, yeah I am okay."

Draco smiled and pressed a cold kiss to her cheek before asking, "Do you want to go get coffee?"

She nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

**Alright so this was shorter than usual but I just needed to wrap up a few things. The next chapter will be the last one, so review and tell me what you think.**

**What's in their future? Are Harry and Ginny going to have a baby? What about Ron and Pansy?**

**We'll see (:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright, this is the last chapter, I hope you've all enjoyed the story as much as I have. **

**Read and Review one last time (:**

* * *

**Five Years Later **

"Have you seen my red shoes?" asked Hermione, her black dress billowing around her.

Draco snorted, "You expect me to know? What with all those shoes in your closet, can't you just pick a different pair?"

Hermione glared at him, "No, the theme is _red _Draco, so something has to be red...speaking of that," she grabbed her wand and pointed to his tie, turning it from emerald green to ruby red.

Draco scowled, but didn't change it back. It was Harry and Ginny's wedding, he could suck it up.

"For christ's sake Hermione can't you just turn that black pair red so we can leave? You're going to make us late."

"What are you in such a hurry for? I thought you didn't want to go." she teased, knowing full well that Draco wanted to go to their wedding. He and Harry had become friends, and he absolutely adored their two children James and Lily.

They'd done things a bit backwards, what with getting married after their two children were born, but it didn't seem to bother anybody. Everyone had always known the two of them would end up together.

"Finally!" exclaimed Hermione, grabbing her heels from the very back of the closet.

Draco chuckled and stood in front of her after she'd slid her shoes on. Even with the extra three inches he was still taller than she was.

"Do you think it's time to tell them?" asked Draco softly, toying with the wedding band on Hermione's finger.

"Well," she said, taking a deep breath, "I think we've waited long enough."

He broke out into a dazzling smile and spun her around, "Tomorrow then, after their wedding."

Hermione nodded, "Tomorrow."

* * *

"I can't believe we're finally married." said Ginny, looking at Harry across the dance floor while she sat with Lily and Hermione.

Lily, who was only two, sat on Hermione's lap playing with her bracelet while Hermione and Ginny talked.

"I'm surprised you let us beat you to it." said Hermione chuckling.

Ginny nodded, "How long's it been now?"

"Three years this December."

Ginny smiled, "It doesn't seem that long ago does it?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not at all."

Just then James, Harry, and Draco came back over to the table.

"Come on, people are starting to leave." said Harry.

Hermione looked at Draco's watch, and sure enough it was two o'clock in the morning.

"Dance with me one last time." said Ginny.

Harry nodded and led her out onto the now empty dance floor while Draco and Hermione sat with James and Lily.

"When are you gonna have babies Auntie Mione?" asked James, his green eyes looking up at Hermione.

"It'll happen soon James," she said with a chuckle.

"Good, we want more kids to play with. Fred and Roxanne don't want to hangout with us anymore." he said, pouting a bit.

"Well when we have kids they'll want to hangout with you." said Draco with a smile that seemed to placate James.

He took his sisters hand and led her over to the corner of the dance floor to watch their parents twirl around.

"Kids?" asked Hermione, "As in plural?"

Draco chuckled, "Well we've got one on the way already." he said, placing his hand over her stomach.

She couldn't help but smile, "Yeah...it's crazy to think about."

He nodded, "He'll be perfect though."

"What makes you think it's going to be a boy?" she asked, turning in her chair to face him.

He smirked, "Because Malfoy's first born are always boys."

"Well what if it's a girl?"

"It won't be."

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes, "What would you name him if it does end up being a boy?"

"Scorpius or Caelum." he said immediately. "What about if it's a girl?"

Hermione bit her lip in concentration before she spoke, "Aislinn or Chloe."

He smiled, "I like that."

They laughed together, nervous and excited for the start of their new lives.

* * *

"I'm going to be a grandmother?"

Draco nodded.

It was silent for a moment before Narcissa smiled and hugged Hermione, "I'm so excited! There hasn't been a baby around since...well since you were a baby." she said, looking at Draco.

He chuckled, "Where's father?"

"Right here," said Lucius stepping through the fireplace.

"They have some rather exciting news." said Narcissa, barely containing her excitement.

"Oh?"

Hermione and Draco's relationship with Lucius had improved ten fold. Lucius actually enjoyed Hermione's company. They were always engaging in battles of wit - Hermione usually winning, and when they weren't doing that they were discussing politics, business - anything and everything.

"Hermione's pregnant." said Draco, his arm around Hermione.

Even though their relationship with him was better, it didn't make Draco any less nervous about telling him.

Lucius' reaction was immediate. He swept Hermione up into a hug and clapped his son on the back, "It'll be nice to have little feet wandering around the Manor."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, glad that they had both taken the news so well. Now they just had to tell Harry, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley clan. The rest of the wizarding world would no doubt find out soon enough.

* * *

Draco and Hermione stood on the front porch of the Borrow hand in hand as Molly opened the door.

Harry and Ginny were leaving for their honeymoon today, so they'd come to the Burrow to say goodbye to everyone.

They'd be traveling around the world for two weeks, just enjoying being married. While they were gone Molly and Arthur were going to take care of James and Lily, since they loved being grandparents.

"Ginny said you had some news to tell everyone." said Molly as she walked with them into the living room, where the majority of the Weasley's were sitting.

"Yeah, we do actually." said Hermione.

Draco took over, sensing her nervousness, and said, "Hermione's pregnant."

As with Lucius, their reactions were instant, but so much louder than his. There was squealing from Ginny, Molly, and Angelina, and whooping from all the men.

And hugs. Lots and lots of hugs.

"How far along are you?" asked Angelina, settling back down next to George.

"Ten weeks."

"You've known for ten weeks!" exclaimed Ginny.

Hermione blushed, "We didn't want to interfere with your wedding Gin."

Ginny smiled, "As soon as you find out if it's a boy or a girl, I want to be the first to know."

Hermione chuckled, "Of course."

Draco pressed a kiss to Hermione's temple absent-mindedly while they all talked, wondering how he got so lucky.

* * *

Two years ago Ron had contacted her from Azkaban requesting she come and see him, because he had something he wanted to tell her.

Hermione had ignored the letter and they'd moved into a different flat on the upper west side of London, and he hadn't contacted her again, but Hermione had been looking at the letter last week, and had decided she was going to visit him.

Draco didn't understand why she felt the need to, but he told her that he'd be waiting for her when she was done, and if she wanted to talk about it they would, and if she didn't they wouldn't.

Hermione kissed Draco goodbye and apparated to Azkaban, a strangely empty feeling in her chest. Which was strange; she had thought she'd be a mess, but she guessed it just meant she had finally come to terms with what had happened to her.

And that was the best thing that could have happened.

A guard led her to a small room with only a table, and she was instructed to sit down and wait.

A few minutes later the door opened again, and Ronald Weasley was brought in.

He looked different, though five years in Azkaban would do that to a person. He was thinner, his hair scraggly and unkempt, and he had dark circles under his eyes that shone purple under the harsh light once he sat down.

"Hermione...I'm glad you came." he said softly.

His tone of voice caused her to pause. He sounded like the Ron she'd once known, and not the callous man she knew now.

"I waited until I was ready." she said simply.

He nodded and fidgeted with his hands - as much as he could with the magical bindings around his wrists - before he spoke again.

"I don't even know what to say to you. I don't know how you can sit there and even look at me."

Hermione thought about it, about what he'd done to her, how _wrong _it had been, but she was okay.

"I forgave you a long time ago Ron,"

"Thank yo -"

"No," she said shaking her head, "I forgave you for me, not for you. I needed to forgive you so I could move on with my life, and I have."

He nodded, "I heard you and Malfoy got married a few years ago."

Hermione nodded, "We did. And we're having a child, so that's why I forgave you Ron, because I needed to."

He nodded again, "I hope you're happy Mione."

"I am."

He nodded a final time and stood up and the guards escorted him out, and she left shortly after that.

Hermione didn't know what exactly she'd accomplished by seeing him, but somehow she felt like that chapter in her life was finally over, and she could now start a new one with Draco and their unborn baby.

* * *

"Happy three year anniversary." said Draco, clinking his glass against Hermione's.

They were eating dinner in one of the nicest restaurants in London, because Draco had bought the entire place for the evening.

"I still can't believe you were right." said Hermione after a moment.

They had gone to find out the sex of their baby earlier that day, and it had been a healthy baby boy, growing just as he should have been.

"I told you." he said with a smirk.

"Oh hush." she said, rolling her eyes.

He chuckled, "Maybe you'll be right next time."

"There's going to be a next time?"

"I hope so."

Hermione smiled, "Me too."

They enjoyed the rest of their anniversary together. Certain moments were filled with conversation, but other moments they would just sit and enjoy one another's presence.

They'd been through so much, they didn't need to talk all the time, because sometimes silence was louder than words.

* * *

_Love is a funny thing._

_It's crazy and consuming and exhilarating and exciting and scary._

_It challenges you to be a better person. It helps you through things you never would have been able to handle on your own._

_It's infinite._

_It sneaks up on you in the strangest places. Like coffee shops, or parks, busy street corners or business meetings, doctors appointments or exotic trips to far away places._

_Or sometimes, just sometimes, it sneaks up on you in libraries._

* * *

**I'd like to give a great big thanks to everybody who read this story and explored my versions of Draco and Hermione.**

**And I'd like to thank the book _The Lifegaurd _by Deborah Blumenthal for giving me that last push of inspiration to finish the last little bit in italics (If you haven't read it you most definitely need to, it's amazing and so much better than the description would lead you to believe).**

**I leave the rest of their story up for you to interpret. **

**Lots of love, **

**Until next time.**


End file.
